So Much for Peace
by littletreetopper
Summary: After doing his due diligence after the war Harry moves to the US for a bit of peace. Obviously that can't happen and he stumbles into the lives of America's most notorious hunting family. He may have left one war behind to jump in the middle of one even bigger. LOTS of pre-series. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, it's fan fiction...

**Warnings:** Explicit Slash in later chapters

**A/N:** First time posting here so please gimme some feedback!

**Chapter 1**

Harry was reminding himself not to feel guilty that his biggest problem right now was choosing an alias. To be Henry or Holden Black, that is the question? He knew he wanted to keep the H for some reason, sentiment maybe, but Harry Black was just a little too obvious. He knew Americans had been fairly oblivious to the War even more so than the British muggles had been, so we wasn't expecting recognition, but he could never seem to get Moody's voice ringing 'constant vigilance' out of his head. Ugh, he couldn't decide, maybe he'd just let the goblins figure it out. He didn't really care either way, might as well let it be a surprise.

Harry had also recently decided that the goblins were now his favorite people in all of Britain, or er creatures? Either way they were fantastic. Sassy little guys who didn't take shit from anyone and got things done like nobody's business. They also didn't give a rat's ass about the ministry, which Harry highly appreciated and enjoyed. Fortunately for him the respect was mutual, apparently saving their arses from Voldie and holding some significantly large accounts made them fast friends.

Harry owled his manager asking him to prepare the documents however he thought fit as long as Harry would be able to leave the country in the morning. With that done Harry set about shrinking and packing all his belongings and settled in for his last night in Grimmauld Place for hopefully a very very long time.

No one but Harry bloody Potter would attempt striding into Gringotts in muggle clothing. The goblins would certainly throw you out if not at least refuse to help you. But, being who he was he was quickly greeted by a young goblin who directed him to Griphook's office without so much as a questioning glance.

"Good morning, Lord Potter. You will be pleased to hear that everything is in order for your departure" Griphook stood from his desk and smiled brightly.

"Excellent, and good morning to you as well, Griphook, and thank you so much for all you have done. Truly I don't know what I would have done without you." Griphook beamed quickly before returning to his professional demeanor.

"It is us who will be forever in you debt and service Lord Potter, or should I say Mr. Black, please remember to call upon us whenever you should be in need of assistance." Harry ducked his head shyly, he had been trying to get the goblins to stop calling him Lord Potter for over a month now but his pleas have been falling on deaf ears. At least his new identity didn't have a lordship thrown in, well technically it did as well, but it won't in America that's for sure.

"Of course, Griphook. I cannot tell you how thankful I am to have such wonderful support here from the goblins, and remember that should you ever need my help the offer goes both ways." Griphook nodded gravely barely containing the smile in his eyes.

"Well Mr. Black here are your documents. You have both an American and British Passport as well as a California drivers license. Your living arrangements should be as we have previously discussed but of course should anything be amiss, contact me immediately. In your new home there should also be more documents and information waiting for you especially in regards to your schooling." Harry weighed the thick pouch in his hands, literally his whole life was in there and it was somewhat of a heavy realization. Harry shook the pouch and smiled at Griphook upon hearing the jingle of keys. Goblins really thought of everything. "Now if you are ready the portkey should deposit you to your doorstep."

"Alright, thank you again, Griphook. I shall honestly miss you and I do hope we maintain correspondence." Griphook nodded and smiled handing Harry a small emerald ring and then the pulling behind his navel began and Harry held his breath, waiting for his new life to start.

Harry found himself plopped down in a bed of delicate orange flowers and winced. Half for smushing them and half for his bruised bum, he will certainly never get used to portkeys. Harry stood and surveyed the pouch in one hand and the portkey ring in the other before slipping it on. It was a beautiful ring so Harry assumed it was another parting gift from the goblins. Looking up Harry was rendered speechless. It wasn't a particularly large home but it was certainly beautiful. A narrow but long two story Victorian with a small garage underneath. Figures he would land in the tiny four square feet of yard he had and smash his only flowers, but with a wave of his hand they were reaching for the sun once more. Despite being extremely excited to see the vintage car he had chosen with Griphook's advice, that was sure to be waiting for him in that little garage, his body had other requirements. Making his way up the stairs to the door he noticed a rainbow flag waving proudly from its perch on the porch but dismissed it, it did seem rather cheery anyway.

Harry shook his keys out of the pouch and made his way inside in search of the loo, but had to stop short marveling again. He was greeted by a round oak table in the foyer with a beautiful vase of snow white lilies beaming before him and he couldn't help but smile. Damn goblins think of everything. Next to that was a stack of mail, mostly from the goblins, one letter from Andromeda that the sight of made Harry's chest clinch just a little bit, and a large packet from his new school that would be starting in a few weeks.

"Welcome home Mr. Potter, sir. Dobby has been getting everything perfect for Mr. Harry's move, sir." Harry was so shocked he nearly crashed into the door behind him but still held his wand at the ready. Some instincts never fade. "I am so sorry for frightening you, Mr. Harry Potter, I did not mean to, so sorry, sir."

"Dobby it's quite alright, I just wasn't expecting you… at all. What are you doing here, Dobby?" Harry was utterly confused. Last he heard Dobby was still working at Hogwarts after the re-opening and he certainly had no idea he would be here.

"Goblin Griphook did not tell you, sir? I thought you had asked me to come. I am so sorry Harry Potter, if I am not welcome I will go at once." Dobby looked like someone had just served him his puppy for dinner and there was no way Harry could stand to see one of his last living friends in such a state.

"Of course not Dobby, I would love for you to be here. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. Actually I am so happy to see you. How are you, Dobby?" Harry was planning on living a muggle life to a certain extent but it's hard to deny the convenience of a house elf, especially when Dobby is a friend and a companion in this new life would be more than welcome. Plus, Dobby was positively radiant, how could you say no to that little face?

"Most excellent Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Thank you very much for asking, sir. Dobby is even more excellent now that you are home and Dobby is most happy to be taking care of Harry Potter, sir." Dobby stared up at Harry ringing his hands.

"As am I Dobby, it will be wonderful to have a friend here, but first thing's first. Here in America my name is not Harry Potter, Dobby and we should both get used to it alright?"

"Oh of course! Goblin Griphook told me but Dobby did not remembers, sir. So sorry Master Black, Dobby shall not forget!" Harry winced at the new title.

"Dobby, you know you are a free elf now, you don't need to call me master. Please, just call me Henry, we are friends are we not?" Harry smiled and in turn so did Dobby.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Henry." Well at least that's a start. "Would you like Dobby to put your things away, sir? Lunch will be ready soon, Henry sir."

Harry smiled and pulled his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it for Dobby to magic away up the stairs after thanking him.

After using the facilities and enjoying some lunch, it really was going to be beyond convenient having a house elf, Harry set about opening his mail starting with the letters from Griphook. The first was about his home and the different phone numbers and names of the different utilities and maintenance companies he was apparently paying for as well as insurance agents for his home and car. The second was about Dobby, which would have been more useful if he had gotten it before almost cracking the stained glass pane in his door. The third was about all of the wards and protections set up around the house and guaranteed his safety. Harry made a note to write to Griphook later to thank him again. The letter from Teddy's grandmother was much needed and Harry had to squeeze his eyes shut a few times to clear them away before continuing to read.

She told him of how much Teddy will miss his godfather but also how much the wily little wolf loved running around the countryside and has never been happier. She too of course would miss him greatly and thanked him again for the beautiful cottage he had restored for her to raise Teddy in while he was young. It really wasn't much trouble though as it was a Black family summer home in France and he'd inherited it just like everything else, he really felt it more belonged to her than him anyway.

Finally making it to the white packet with the big red Stanford seal Harry let his excitement build. This is why he wanted to move to America. Start over, be a completely average 20 year old man with too much homework and drunken one-nighters where no one thought they knew everything about him from once glance at his forehead. He was all too excited to go. This lovely home in San Francisco was wonderful but he did miss the dormitories as much as he hated to admit it. He would have a roommate and classes but the school would be positively huge compared to Hogwarts. Okay maybe not the campus but population wise it would be. As of yet his major was undecided but he couldn't give a damn. He'd figure it out eventually. He was honestly just going to get one hell of an experience.

Over the next two weeks Harry and Dobby fell into a comfortable routine. Dobby would have breakfast and tea ready in the mornings while they read muggle newspapers or watched muggle news in the sitting room. Dobby would read the Daily Prophet but Harry would pointedly not look in his direction; he was staying as far away from wizarding affairs as he possibly could. He'd spent the last three years cleaning up the mess of the war and it was finally time for him to have some bloody peace.

Obviously Dobby had to keep a low profile, muggles weren't exactly used to seeing a strange wrinkly creature grocery shopping but he somehow managed to keep the kitchen stocked and Harry simply let him be. Dobby always did have his ways. During the day Harry would walk or drive around the city, it wasn't as large as London but was still very beautiful. He re-accustomed himself with muggle transportation and got used to using the debit cards the goblins had made for his Gringotts accounts. He hadn't been fully in the muggle world since he was eleven and it wasn't like he had any money then, especially not American money and certainly not his own credit cards.

Early the first week he made it to Union Square to update his seriously lacking muggle wardrobe. He owned maybe a few pairs of scruffy pants and shirts that he'd been given while still living with the Dursleys and in the years since he'd only needed robes. Once he'd told a very eager sales clerk that he essentially needed an entire wardrobe, and it didn't really matter how much everything cost, the young man could barely contain his excitement. He introduced himself as Derek before scurrying around the store and dragging Harry to a private dressing room holding armfuls of merchandise. Harry knew right then that it was going to be a miserably long day.

"Well you just have the brightest green eyes so I made sure to pick up plenty that will just make them pop" Derek practically gushed "and you obviously take care of yourself so you must want to show that off a bit." Harry was slightly uncomfortable with all the attention but not as much as he thought he would be. It was actually a little nice for someone to be scrutinizing him for completely mundane reasons as opposed to the usual fawning adoration from complete strangers. It soon became obvious that Derek was interested in helping Harry for more than mundane purposes however if the predatory glances and stroking of clothes over his body were anything to go by. Harry was a little shocked that he didn't give a damn. If this guy thought he was hot for being just plain 'ol Henry Black then he sure as hell wasn't going to complain and Derek wasn't exactly unfortunate looking himself. Harry eyed the young man with sandy blonde hair and sun kissed skin as he helped him step into a pair of tight black jeans. He couldn't help but flush at the somewhat provocative sight the man made looking up at him with focused blue eyes and full lips slightly parted.

Another aspect of living in America he might even be most looking forward to was hopefully being able to date blokes. The savior of the damn wizarding world would have given them a nasty shock if he were to have come out. Rita Skeeter might have even combusted from too much excitement at the news, which actually would have been quite alright. However it wasn't like he could find someone over there that just wanted to date Harry Potter and not one of his million hyphenated titles. But Derek simply saw a young guy with decent abs and an unlimited credit card. As shallow as that may be Harry found himself positively giddy and determined that maybe this long day of shopping didn't have to be miserable after all.

After hours of poorly disguised groping and some serious eye-fucking on both their parts Harry left with several thousands of dollars worth of new clothing and Derek with a sizeable commission and Harry's phone number, or Henry to him. Even with the exchange rate of galleons to dollars being somewhat laughable Harry still hadn't expected to spend quite so much, but in the end it was worth it for a fun afternoon, and with plans for an even better evening after Derek got off work.

Over the course of the week Harry enjoyed getting to know the city with Derek's guidance. The young blonde was somewhat dismayed to find out that Harry wasn't of legal drinking age but got over it quickly as hardly anyone attempted to ID him; with a face and an accent like that no one would dream of turning him away. Harry hadn't had so much fun in years, possibly ever. Running around the city with Derek and his friends, drinking, dancing, and simply enjoying anonymity for the first time in almost ten years. He could go to a club and dance like a drunken loon surrounded by beautiful men and not worry about blasted reporters or cameras flashing at every turn, it was beyond refreshing.

As much fun as Harry was having there was always that bit of guilt he could never fully extinguish and he didn't really want to either. His friends whom had passed would always be a part of him and he never wanted to forget them or their sacrifice. He wished with his whole heart that they could be here with him especially Draco, who would absolutely love San Francisco. No one knew of Harry and Draco's affair. Not even Ron or Hermoine, it was just too private for either of the boys to share. Not to mention Lucius would have murdered his own son rather than let it continue and neither were willing to give each other up. They allowed their guise of schoolyard enemies to continue to keep up their cover but would retreat to the room of requirement every chance they got.

Harry still remembered the first time he and Draco finally slept together before the end of fifth year and can't help but think of him every time he has let Derek inside him over these last two weeks. Yes he was having fun and the anonymous pleasure has been much needed but Harry has long doubted that he will ever feel for someone as he felt for Draco. Watching Draco's pale grey eyes grow vacant, unable to save him, nearly destroyed Harry. Ron and Hermoine had already been killed and Draco was the only thing keeping him together, keeping him sane. In the end the blind rage and having nothing left to lose brought about Riddle's demise and concluded the final battle.

Harry shook his head and buried it in the pillow. Now was not the time to be thinking about Draco, he was not one of those pansies who cried during sex. There was a hot sweaty body pushing into him from above and he was going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

"Harder…" Harry demanded while pushing his ass up to meet Derek's thrusts. The man above him grunted as he fulfilled the request. "Oh gods, yes" Harry groaned as Derek's fist reached around stroked him in time with his hips that had begun to angle themselves just so. Less than a minute later Harry spilled over unto the sheets followed by Derek soon after. Derek pulled out gently relishing in the slippery sound before flipping Harry over and claiming a wet and sloppy kiss that was all tongue and hands and sated moans. Twenty minutes later both boys were passed out on Harry's king size but bed barely touching. Derek had learned the first night that Harry was definitely not the cuddling type.

Dobby had also learned to make himself scarce whenever Harry brought guests home but still managed to have breakfast and tea waiting in the kitchen once the young master woke up. Dobby knew after his nighttime exertions that he would certainly be hungry and in need of replenishing his energy. He'd also taken to putting silencing wards up on his room off the kitchen. He of course did not judge Harry Potter but he did absolutely respect the young man's privacy.

Derek woke up the next morning knowing it would be the last day he saw Henry Black. He still couldn't believe his luck. He'd literally found his dream guy but the bastard was moving away to school the next day. Sure, Stanford was only an hour away but he knew they weren't serious enough to try and keep in touch, or at least he knew Henry wasn't interested. It was pretty clear this gorgeous, brilliant, foreign and not to mention filthy rich guy was only looking for a bit of fun before starting school in a new country. Derek wanted to be upset about being used like that but he was honestly just glad that he got spend these two weeks with the young brit, chances are Henry could have easily found someone else to do the job. Knowing that Henry would be supremely uncomfortable with a mushy goodbye he thought it would be best to leave with a note and a kiss to his sleeping face before slipping out of his life. He doubted he would ever see Henry again but couldn't help but hope as he took one last look at the beautiful home and made his way down the sidewalk.

Harry couldn't have been more thankful for the way Derek departed but did feel his chest clinch just a little as the man softly kissed his cheek. If he was going to attempt to sneak out Harry was in no way going to stop him, despite it being nearly impossible to sneak anything past Harry. He was bloody well trained for war, shit didn't go down without him being completely aware, but he pretended to be asleep nonetheless. It would be easier that way and it let Harry fall back asleep for a few more hours as well. That is until a flurry of wings and an extremely well known and annoying voice roused him again.

"Hot night, kid?" Gabriel chuckled around his lollipop. Harry groaned and turned away.

"Go away, Gabe. I love you but I'm sleeping. Piss off," Harry grumbled around his pillow.

"Harry, baby, we need to talk." Something in his angel's tone caused Harry to lift his head and send a raised eyebrow Gabriel's way in question. "Nothing too serious I just have to tell you a few things before you go off to college like a big boy, okay?"

"Ugh fine, want some breakfast?" Harry swung his legs around the side of the bed but stopped short realizing he was still completely naked. "Um, would you go ask Dobby to get something started, I'll be down in a few I just need a quick shower." Gabriel smirked but nodded.

"Yeah I bet you do. See you in a bit, jailbait." Gabriel disappeared with a flurry of wings again and Harry chuckled at Dobby's surprised shriek from downstairs. Walking into his bathroom Harry shook his head at the nickname. Sure when Gabriel first revealed himself to Harry he'd been jailbait but he'd obviously outgrown that. However, Harry reasoned that when you're thousands, hell millions, of years old everyone else is basically a baby.

Harry settled in at the end of the table between Gabriel and Dobby, eyeing Gabriel's chocolate chip pancakes skeptically. Harry had never been one for breakfast sweets, but he thanked Dobby for preparing everything regardless.

"Alright, what's going on then?" Harry asked while sipping his Earl Grey.

"I'm just here to warn you about a few things those grubby golden nuggets might not have prepared you for is all. You know how I worry about you." Harry rolled his eyes but nodded for the archangel to continue. "Have you heard of 'Hunters'?" Harry's eyes narrowed at the seriousness of Gabriel's tone. Gabriel was hardly ever anything but cheeky and playful. They'd gotten along famously right off the bat because of their mutually mischievous ways. Finding out he was an archangel's charge certainly could have gone worse, Harry reasoned, and he knew Gabriel really had come to care for him. He was like the raunchy but lovable uncle he never had.

"'Hunters?' Since I'm assuming you're not talking about the obvious, I can't say that I have." Gabriel sighed dramatically before going into detail.

"For the most part they're bigoted, self-righteous assholes with sawed offs." At Harry's confused look Gabriel sighed again. "In America there's all kinds of nasty supernatural shit, different strains then what you guys have over there in the old world. Plus their magic tempers most evil side effects" Gabriel grinned. "You know, werewolves, vampires, ghosts, all that kinda stuff. Over here it's all just ape shit and so there are people who call themselves 'hunters' and they go around the country killing them all." Harry was absolutely horrified. Killing creatures? Evil creatures? Why the hell hadn't he heard about this?

"Why am I just hearing about this now, Gabriel?" Harry ground out.

"Dude, take your wand outta your ass, I doubt most of your people even know about the way things are run over here. It's not like muggles or whatever know about you guys. Anyway that's not really what I was trying to warn you about." Harry scoffed.

"It's not?"

"Nope. Over here muggles can practice witchcraft but it's purely dark. Like sacrificing virgins and eating babies kinda dark. Basically these psychos get their power or their magic or whatever from selling their souls to demons. I know I know it sounds stupid. Who the hell would be dumb enough to do that right? But, believe me if anyone is, it's these Americans. So I guess what I'm trying to say is watch your back. Hunters tend to shoot first ask questions later so don't let on that there's anything different about you." Harry was still sitting there holding his tea speechless and Dobby's sniffles could be heard from across the table. "I mean obviously if something were to go wrong I would just bring you back but dying really sucks. If anyone would know it would be you. You've died like how many times now?"

"Right. So just tell me do I need to be worried? Was coming here a mistake?" Gabriel could see the desperation in his beautiful charge's eyes. Poor kid had only been here a couple weeks but it was obvious he'd grown attached and has no intention of leaving.

"Of course not! I just know how much you hate to be uninformed. All I'm saying is not to get complacent, ya know? You may be thousands of miles from home but you're still fuckin' Harry Potter no matter what you change your name to. We both know shit just has a way of landing on your doorstep and lighting itself on fire." Harry smiled weakly. It's true he does hate to be out of the loop so it's better that Gabriel told him and it's obviously better to be aware of any possible danger. "Besides, most hunters are idiots, sure there are a handful of real bad asses but I doubt you'll come across any in that schmancy school of yours and I know you can take care of yourself anyway." Harry noticed that Gabriel looked a little nervous regardless of the assurances.

"Gabriel is something else wrong?" Damn kid doesn't miss a thing.

"No, not wrong. I guess I should let you know I may be out of ear shot for a while, my damn dad has to talk to me about something but I should be back in praying distance within a couple years, four or five tops." Harry gaped at him. Here he was warning him about hunters when his best friend was going to be leaving to talk to his asshole father for possibly five bloody years!

"Are you shitting me, Gabriel?" The archangel couldn't help but chuckle.

"No, baby, I wish I was. Apparently there's some shit going down with the fam and Dad needs my help. Unfortunately time works differently back home but you can bet your bubble butt I won't be up there one second longer than I have to. You know how much I loathe the family drama."

"Exactly! What's so important that you have to fly on up there now? You've avoided that bullshit for thousands of years!" Harry was standing now. Gabriel and Dobby were really all he had left and while he loved Dobby, Gabriel is his best friend and his family more than anyone ever has been.

"Harry, honey. I know, and I hate to do this to you, especially when you're starting out over here but I know you're gonna do great okay? You're gonna go to that school, study your ass off and go to parties and have hot sex with 'curious' frat boys, and everything will be as it should be. I promise to make it for your graduation, okay?" Harry's eyes softened slightly at the archangel's sincerity but he still didn't get an answer to his questions. It wasn't like Gabriel to keep things from him so Harry knew the angel must not be allowed to say. Besides, he would be leaving whether Harry threw a hissy fit or not so he decided he'd rather keep his masculinity intact if possible.

"I'll bloody miss you, you scheming prat." Gabriel's eyes twinkled and he swept Harry off the ground and twirled him around in a hug. After some squirming and protesting he finally released his charge but still held him gently and ran a small but sure hand through his black bed head.

"You have no idea how much I'd rather be keeping my eye on you Harry, but I know you will be perfectly fine without me for a while. It's like you're really growing up." The archangel snorted at Harry's scowl but looked over to Dobby menacingly. "Dobby you better look after this kid or your ass will be mine when I get back down here. Understood?"

"Yes, yes, Gabriel, sir. Dobby always look after Harry Potter, sir." Dobby nodded fervently. Harry slapped Gabriel's arm in retaliation for threatening the elf. Poor thing already took too much upon himself.

"Alright so I'll help you move into your dorm room tomorrow so you look like every other kid and his dad and then we'll both be off on new adventures, alright?"

"Oh please you just want to scope out the freshman or play a few pranks or terrorize my roommate. Don't pretend you're going to help me for my sake, we both now you won't bloody well lift a finger."

"Haaaarry that's just mean! You know I love you, besides don't you want to see me before I have to go? Hmm?" Harry huffed his acceptance and buried his face in the crook of his guardian's neck. His masculinity had fled with that twirl anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Two years later. Harry will now only be referred to as 'Henry.'_

"Black! Why is that last shipment still sitting back here? Get your nose out of my damn books before I make you buy them all!" Henry rolled his eyes and let his current interest lie face down on the counter before walking through the bloody beaded curtain to the storage room. Seriously could this place be a bigger cliché?

"On it, Miss D. You know you should probably be grateful I read your damn books as I'm the only one who does!" The old woman narrowed her beady eyes and snorted before walking back to her office or maybe lair would be a more appropriate term. Henry picked up the stack of boxes and whispered a featherweight charm under his breath after he heard the old lady's door shut.

Making it to the counter he began unpacking and shelving the various herbs and other ingredients. He'd been working there all summer and couldn't believe how many damn potions ingredients this crazy lady managed to sell and all to stupid wannabe wiccans. If these people had any idea of what they were dealing with was actually capable of in the right hands they would probably just keel over. Harry laughed at the thought. Severus would probably be disgusted with him if he knew he interacted with people who degraded his beloved art not to mention procured actually valuable ingredients for them. At least he over-charged them, take solace in that, dear Snape. Henry vanished the empty boxes and returned to his reading, _Angels and Demons a Reference Guide. _Of course the first chapter he skipped to was all about the archangel Gabriel, he missed that crazy bastard more than he let himself admit and couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of the chapter. It was a bit thrilling to hear how mighty Gabriel really was when over ninety percent of the time Henry saw him the angel was obscenely sucking on a lollipop.

The bell above the door drew Henry's attention away from his reading once again but the customer had already moved behind a shelf before he could catch a glimpse.

"'Ello, can I help you find anything?" Henry called out into the shop. A man stuck his head around a corner and shot him a plastic smile but after an appraising look at Henry that smile took a turn in the sleazy direction. At least this guy has a pretty face, Henry thought.

"Just lookin' for now, thanks." The man's green eyes twinkled for a moment before they disappeared again behind the shelf. Huh. Definitely didn't sound like he was from around here and definitely didn't look like the shop's typical clientele.

Slowly the man made his way through the shelves flipping through books and reading a random page before snorting and putting it back or nodding and adding it to the group under his arm. He truly was beautiful, Henry couldn't help but notice the sun-kissed skin, light smattering of freckles and plump pink lips. Honestly this guy was sex on legs, even if he didn't have those sparkling green eyes and that face going for him that body would have been enough. It was obviously covered but even through the layers Henry could see the power there. He was trained well enough to see when someone carried strength and this bloke had it in spades. Henry also particularly liked the worn leather jacket; it was sort of like a cropped battle robe if you wanted to see it that way. Every few minutes the man would glance over at Henry and catch him watching but Henry unashamedly held his gaze. Eye-candy like that never came in this store and he was damned if he wasn't going to appreciate it and sex-on-legs didn't seem to mind the attention anyway.

Finally he made his way over to the counter after perusing a rack of amulets and then dismissing them. He flashed a dashing smile as he approached and even though Henry knew he had to be flushed he carried on with all the confidence he could muster.

"Are you sure you found everything you were looking for, sir?" Henry smirked and much to his amusement the man across from him blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Just about. I uhh, can't help but notice you've got a lot of creepy things up there behind the counter…" The man eyed Henry speculatively smiling all the while. Henry just smiled back but took a moment to glance at the books the man had picked up; a reference guide for lesser demons and a few on various American creatures that most people considered myth but nothing coming close to witchcraft. Henry's smiled brightened.

"Yeah I know, all these kids come in here thinking they're getting shit for spells or something. Bloody wiccans I swear, honestly I think the lady that owns this place is missing a few of her marbles if you know what I mean. I'm glad I only work here on school breaks." Harry huffed out a laugh and began ringing up the man's books and much to Henry's relief that seemed to be the kind of response the man was looking for as tension seemed to visibly drain from the man's body as he laughed as well.

"Some people are just way out there, man. Why do you work here if you think they're crazy?" His smile was honestly too damn distracting and Henry had to start over tallying up the prices as he boggled it up twice already.

"Honestly I do find some of the reading quite interesting, I'm thinking of majoring in Anthropology and this sure is an enlightening place. Plus I live a block away and it's simple easy work. Running a shop for a dodgy old lady can be quite amusing at times as well." Henry finally totaled up the guys books and smiled again, "that comes to $58.26 would you like a bag?"

"Sure, thanks" the man replied while handing over a credit card. Henry eyed the card and was about to ask for ID but he was certain the man before him could not be named Lynard Sarkozy. Serisously? Goddamnit this man just reeked of 'hunter.' Son of a bitch this bloke would have been such a nice bit of summer fun, well no reason not to milk it for all it's worth. Henry smirked at the man in front of him and watched him feign confidence before running the card through. The shop would get its money in the end and it's not like Henry gave a damn about credit companies. Henry began bagging the merchandise as the archaic machine started processing the card. "So where are you from, your accent isn't exactly from around here." Henry raised an eyebrow at sex-on-legs.

"Niether is yours… Lynard." Henry gave him a knowing smile before tearing off the receipt for him to sign. The man just shook his head and chuckled, a deep throaty sound. God he was sexy, even as a lying, witch-killing bastard he could probably get anyone to bend over. Just as Henry was busy picturing such a scene on his recently cleaned counter the man cleared his throat and reached for his bag. "Have a nice night" Henry smiled and nodded to the retreating man as he sent a wave over his shoulder. Just as he was about to walk out the door he stopped short and turned looking at Henry.

"Know of anyplace I should check out tonight for some drinks and a good time? I'm just visiting town." The guy gave a positively lecherous smile and waited expectantly. Henry resisted the urge to whoop and calmly thought it over. This guy didn't really look like a neon lights bodies grinding club kinda guy but it sure would be hot to get him there…

"Of course, you looking to get hot and sweaty or hoping to sip your bourbon?" Henry shot back. The man in the doorway laughed genuinely and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Does it have to be one or the other?" Henry smiled; too bad this guy was a bloody hunter.

"I would try Harvey's then for drinks, things pick up around eleven and then if you're feeling up for it there's a great place a few doors down to make things more interesting." The man nodded and grinned.

"Sounds perfect" and with that he smirked and walked out of view of the shop's windows. Henry sagged into the stool behind the counter. Turns out sex-on-legs was an all too accurate nickname for the stranger. That might have been the hottest way he's ever been asked out, all secretive, no names, and with complete deniability. Either of them could not show up and be completely guilt free.

Henry has no intention of blowing him off though. He may be a hunter but Henry had assimilated and the guy wouldn't know he was anything but a young brit. Besides, Henry had spent the last two years since Gabriel told him about hunters studying and researching American lore and creature myths much to his roommate Sam's continued discomfort. He'd even made a contact in the field and ships the crazy old hunter ingredients for minor spells and protections. He's even started making protective hex bags for hunters to carry on their persons and sends them to Bobby to distribute as he sees fit. If Gabriel were around he might have busted a nut at Henry deliberately putting himself on the hunting community's radar but the way Henry always saw it, know thy enemy and what not. So essentially, this sexy nameless hunter is probably only in town for a job and is just too incredible to resist.

Henry walked into Harvey's about a quarter past eleven. He'd had Dobby help him get dressed not that it really helped but Dobby had been diligently pouring over GQ and Details hoping to help a seriously fashion challenged Henry. He may have beautiful clothes but that didn't mean he knew what to do with them. Sometimes Henry wished he could have kept Derek as a friend. He actually thought he would have run into him by now, he'd been in the city for a few months now and it's not like the Castro is all that big. Eventually everybody knows everybody or at least recognizes the faces even without names to put to them. He'd seen him a few times over the years and were always friendly but he has been completely MIA this summer.

Henry made his way towards the bar in a simple forest green v-neck, not too deep, and well fitting black jeans that were just skinny enough to pour right into his half laced black combat boots. He ran a hand through his hair just to mess it up a little more before he spotted sex-on legs in a perfectly snug black crew neck and faded blue jeans hunched over the bar chatting with Harvey's son. Henry smiled at the sight, Paul didn't usually take to people right away but he seemed to be getting along with no-name well enough. Henry sat in the stool next to his companion and nodded to Paul with a smile.

"Henry! How's it goin, baby?" Paul asked as he tore his eyes from sex-on-legs reluctantly.

"I sure can't complain" Henry smirked as he and still-nameless made eye-contact. "How have you been Paul?" Henry asked before he downed the shot of whiskey Paul had placed in front of him without having to ask.

"Pretty good, sugar, you know me. I've got my booze and my boys what more could lil 'ol me ask for?" Paul refilled his glass before turning to sex-on-legs and licking his lips. No-name smiled and sipped his drink before turning to Henry and holding out his hand.

"So Henry, my name's Dean" his warm green eyes bore into Henry's and it took a moment for him to respond appropriately and shake the guys hand. Dean, well if that isn't a bloody sexy name.

"Nice to finally meet you, _Dean_. I must say your name certainly suits you." Dean chuckled and the sound alone warmed Henry from inside out, of course the whiskey may be helping with that.

"I could tell you weren't buying Lynard for one minute, why'd you accept it?" Dean asked, clearly interested.

"I knew the shop would get its money either way and I could care less if you're cheating some poor poor creditors out of their millions. It's not like I need your life story, Dean. You came into my shop and bought demon books, do you really think I even want to know? I did meet you here without even knowing your name, after all" Henry held his gaze strong trying to ooze confidence. Dean smirked and shook his head before taking another sip. Then he seemed to process that response and turned to Henry with a grin.

"I guess we both took a bit of a gamble coming out here tonight, didn't we?" the young hunter laughed and took another drink maintaining his eye contact with Henry, which was pointedly returned.

"So far it seems to be worth it" Henry shrugged and smiled. Dean nodded in response.

"So honestly Henry, where are you from?"

"England, but I went to boarding school in Scotland so my accent ended up a little wonky." Henry shrugged again and Dean smiled.

"Wonky huh? Sounds plenty good to me." Henry blushed and shook his head.

"Yeah well your slight country drawl doesn't work against you either." Dean chuckled again and Henry had to take another shot to distract his blood from racing to his lap.

"No one's every told me I have a drawl before" Dean blushed like he was embarrassed for being called a hick or something.

"Well it's barely there, like maybe you were raised in the Midwest but moved early on or something, but trust me it's definitely working for you." Dean looked down at the bar shyly and it was really too adorable.

"How'd you pick up on all that? Just a guess?" Henry shrugged and gave a reassuring smile.

"Aspiring anthropologist, remember? I just tend to pick up on people and their traits, things like that… not in like a creepy stalker way hopefully. I also I've taken a few linguistics courses since my American English is just rubbish." Dean laughed around his glass and smiled over at Henry.

"Nah, I mean it's a little creepy but not too creepy. So you're in school then. Where?" Henry smirked.

"Not too far" was all this hunter was gonna get, should things somehow go south Henry wasn't going to make himself any easier to be hunted. Dean seemed to respect the caution anyway and gave a smirk of his own. "How about you, visiting the city on business or pleasure?"

"Looks like it's turning out to be a bit of both." Both men smiled at the implication. Dean's eyes seemed to finally wander over Henry's form and he welcomed the attention. "That's an interesting ring, looks pretty old. Is it a family thing?" Henry hoped Dean didn't notice the way his body tensed at the word family but unfortunately the way the hunter's eyes narrowed deemed otherwise.

"No it was just a gift, a goodbye present I guess, when I left England." Henry tried to throw out his most charming smile to distract the man from inquiring further. No such luck.

"Some present. How long have you been in the States?" Dean didn't seem like he was fishing more like trying to maintain casual conversation so Henry decided to just relax and go with the flow.

"Only a couple years, moved for the American college experience and all that." Henry laughed and in turn so did Dean.

"Yeah, how's that working out for you?"

"Pretty well actually. College boys are all just so eager, aren't they?" Henry smirked and Dean chuckled again.

"It sure seems that way from where I'm sittin.'" Henry laughed and knocked back another shot. Definitely feeling good now. Dean was on his refill anyway so he didn't feel like too much of a lush.

Another twenty minutes of small talk and both men were sufficiently buzzed, brazenly brushing shoulders and elbows and knees.

"Ready to hit up someplace else?" Henry asked only a few inches away from Dean's face.

"Absolutely" Dean said as he grabbed his coat off the empty stool next to him.

"Hey Paul just add all this to my tab, yeah? I'll see you soon!" Henry shouted as he made his way to the door dragging a slightly embarrassed Dean with him.

"Sure thing, honey. Have a hot night!" Henry smirked and threw a wave over his shoulder before falling into step with Dean on the sidewalk.

"So one of my favorite places is just around the corner" Henry ushered Dean on with a brush to the shoulder.

"You didn't have to pay for my drinks back there ya know" Dean seemed a little put out.

"Of course I didn't, but my town, my treat. Besides I get the feeling people don't take _you_ out often enough." Henry smiled as they rounded the corner and came to a harsh stop in front of a large crowd that seemed to be waiting in line.

"Alright, well then thanks I guess." Dean shrugged sheepishly and eyed the line nervously. He was all for getting his dance on but waiting in lines was simply not the Winchester way. Luckily that didn't seem to be the plan.

"The line looks rather hearty tonight doesn't it?" Henry seemed way too happy about that in Dean's opinion but Henry simply dragged Dean along and stopped next to the seven foot tall four foot wide bouncer. "Cole, how are things going tonight?"

"Oh hey Mr. Black, packed as usual. There was a stupid twink fight earlier but I broke that up easily enough." Henry nodded and Cole's eyes shifted over to Dean and he smiled knowingly. "You enjoy your night, Mr. Black."

"Thank you Cole, will do" and he slapped the huge man on the bicep before leading a fully bewildered Dean inside. Things seemed to start clicking though and he pulled Henry around to face him.

"Dude is this _your_ place?" Henry smiled and nodded looking around fondly.

"It used to be quite the shit hole before I had it renovated while I was in school my first semester. It's made for quite some crazy summers, let me tell you." At the look on Dean's face it was obvious he need to explain a little further. "Oh calm down! I had a bit of family money that I needed to invest, it's no big deal." Dean just shook his head but couldn't hide his smile completely. "Come on you can leave your coat in my office." However on the way there they ran into the assistant manager.

"Marty! Excellent would you mind leaving this in my office for me next time you head up there?" The attractive young ebony man smiled.

"Of course, Henry, do enjoy your night." He smiled and nodded at Dean as he made his way across the room. Henry smiled brightly and turned to Dean taking his hand in his and began walking again. Dean had already decided this night was going to be one hell of a ride so better to just hang on tight and enjoy.

"Oi, Kevin! What are the specialty shots for tonight?" Henry yelled at the bartender from several feet away. He turned to look at them and grinned as he made his way over.

"Purple Nurples, Mr. Black. Oh and hellllooo there, who's your friend, boss?" Henry laughed, Kevin has always been obnoxiously forward but that's what makes him such a fun bartender.

"Down, boy. This is Dean, just visiting town. Get him whatever he likes tonight alright? And we'll start with the purple whatevers."

"Sure thing, boss." Kevin winked at Dean before retrieving two glasses and the sinister looking concoction.

"You ready for this Dean? Kevin brews some crazy stuff."

"I knew the moment you dragged me in here I was in for one crazy ass night so bring it." Henry grinned and raised his shot in salute. "Actually that's not half bad." Henry laughed at Dean's acceptance and Kevin practically glowed.

"Kevin makes them go down easily enough but they are sure to fuck you up." Dean nodded. "Alright two more and then I wanna dance." They downed them easily enough and after another goodbye wink from Kevin Dean found himself hand in hand with Henry again as he was dragged through the swarm of bodies.

The music wasn't to Dean's usual taste but classic rock isn't exactly club music so he's learned not to be picky. Plus a lithe sexy guy backing his ass up and grinding against your crotch leaves little room for complaint. Dean wound his arms around the small but strong body in front of him, leaving one hand on his hip to hold the body against him and using the other to explore the smooth hard stomach. It was obvious that Henry was a skinny guy but his clothes hid the definition there and Dean was enjoying every second of discovery. He'd only ever hooked up with maybe two or three guys over the years and had mostly been on the receiving end since they never went all the way. There was just something about Henry though, the confidence, the accent, the bright green eyes. Plus his body is beyond sexy. He wasn't expecting to get so turned on by the lean muscle and hard lines but Henry sure knew how to work his damn hips. Dean couldn't seem to catch the low groan from escaping in time, but Henry appreciated it and turned to face Dean working a leg between his and continuing his assault with his hips.

With arms wrapped around each other and hands roaming slowly both men noticed the other staring at their parted lips and while listening to their ragged breaths there was really only one direction for this to go. Surprising Henry, Dean made the first move bringing a hand up his back to rest on his nape before angling Henry for a rough kiss. Henry responded immediately with one hand digging into Dean's shoulder blade and the other pulling Dean's face in closer. Henry moaned as their lips parted and Dean took full control of the kiss. Normally he would have put up a fight but being fully dominated by this rock hard hunter was doing things to him he didn't think possible.

A few songs later they broke apart both fully aroused and panting not to mention grinning like nutters. Henry was actually starting to feel a little light headed with the heat and the seven or eight shots he'd had over the course of the night and Dean's proximity wasn't making breathing any easier.

"Water" Harry whispered into his ear over the music and Dean nodded in agreement. They made there way back to Kevin who handed them two bottles without even being asked. Henry nodded his thanks and turned back to dean after catching his breath on the stool. Dean was staring at him intently and by the look in his eye it would seem he didn't really want to go back to the dance floor either. "It's hot as hell in here and my home is a few blocks away if you'd enjoy a walk." Henry smirked and Dean grinned. "I'll meet you outside just let me grab your coat." Once Dean was walking towards the entrance Henry made his way to the bottom of the stairs and silently accio'd the jacket to shave off a few minutes and then made his way to follow Dean outside.

"It's a nice night, feels great after that sauna" Dean teased taking his coat from Henry's arms and wrapping his own around the young man's waist. "So where to?"

"Two blocks up and then right one block." Dean nodded and they started a lazy pace not wanting to get too far from the other.

"So are we going to have to sneak in past your parents or something?" Dean asked somewhat sarcastically. He didn't really expect a kid who owned a club like that to be living with mom and dad but he did say he was home for break. The kid tensed at his side and then tried to laugh it off. Apparently family was a touchy subject.

"Nope, place is all mine" Henry grinned up at him.

"So can I ask why you work at that shop when you obviously don't need to?" Henry chuckled and looked down at their feet moving over the pavement.

"It's kind of like a summer project. I don't really run the club, I have managers for that I'm more like an investor of sorts. Besides like I said, working at that shop is highly amusing and should bode well for my studies this year, not to mention lots of interesting books to read while I just sit at the counter." Henry smirked up at him. Dean couldn't deny that, he'd bought several books himself.

"Alright I'll give you that. My Dad would read us shit like that growing up and a lot of the books you have there are the closest I've found to his versions of the stories." Henry saw right trough that thinly veiled half-truth. So a family of hunters, great.

"Well you're welcome then as I'm the one who does the ordering." Shit, should not have said that. Dean eyed him suspiciously for a moment before deciding to let it go. He was just planning on seeing this guy one night anyway. "Well here we are." Henry disentangled himself and walked up the steps ahead of Dean to unlock the door.

Rather then let Dean feel intimidated by the place or get distracted looking around Henry pushed him against the closed door and crashed upon him right away. The startled but deep groan was all the motivation Henry needed to continue. He planted his thigh harshly between Dean's legs and let one hand travel under the hunter's shirt thoroughly enjoying the thick fluttering muscles. The other hand was gripping Dean's short dirty blond hair and angling his head for a proper assault. Henry moaned as Dean's large hands gripped his arse over his jeans and pulled him even tighter against his body. Henry ground his hips against Dean again, resurrecting the hardness from before their stroll.

Dean's hands traveled from his arse up his back under his shirt and then back down to grip firmly at his now exposed hipbones before pushing Henry away to pull his shirt off. Dean returned a hand to the small of Henry's back and pulled him forward attacking his arched neck with wet open mouthed kisses and nips. Henry was practically writhing in his arms while gripping Dean's broad shoulders firmly.

Henry broke free and pawed at the hem of Dean's shirt trying to pull it up but trying even harder to keep his magic from pouring out and vanishing their clothes altogether. Somehow even completely wrecked he knew that would probably be the worst thing to happen at that moment. Dean got with the program and pulled his shirt over his head, smirking while he tossed it to the ground and grabbing Henry up again. A few more minutes of sloppy kisses and heavy groping and Henry was panting again.

"Upstairs. Now." With that Henry broke free and ran up the stairs throwing a smirk over his shoulder on the way up with Dean hot on his heels. They barreled on to the bed and clashed together once more all teeth and lips and hands, grinding against each other through two pairs of denim. With that thought Henry reached down to undo Dean's belt and the hunter raised his hips for easier access and then flipped them so Henry was now straddling him. Henry grinned as he slowly pulled the offending clothing down to the floor including the sexy black boxer briefs that clung in all the right places. Dean sat up on his elbows to watch while Henry stood between his legs next to the bed and made a show of removing his own pants before sliding back up over the hunter's gorgeous body. It was big and toned but not bulky with a slim waist, strong thighs, and the most delicious sex lines pointing straight towards the base of a throbbing erection reaching towards his navel.

Henry trailed down Dean's jaw line and neck sucking and licking till he reached his right nipple and nipped roughly, receiving a strangled moan and a hand in his hair for his efforts. Lapping playfully at the abused nub and rubbing the other between two fingers he ground his own aching sex against Dean's and was pleased to find the mutual pre-come made the job even easier. Dean groaned again and squeezed the globe of Henry's left check and pulled it down towards his own rising hips.

Henry made his way further down until he released a hot breath along Dean's length before looking up at him. The man looked like a complete mess and Henry couldn't be happier, they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Before Dean could process what was about to happen Henry engulfed as much as he could of Dean's length in one go sucking harshly on his slow climb back to the top.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted and Henry had to force the hunter's hips back down so as not to choke himself but appreciated the enthusiasm nonetheless. "Holy shit… Henry…" Dean moaned and Henry released a pleased hum around Dean's cock that only served to make the hunter breathe even harsher.

Henry could tell the long hours of denied arousal were going to make his job very easy or at least quick. He began bobbing quickly while one hand held the Hunter flat and the other made work of the heavy sac below his chin making an allowance for his thumb to briefly brush the taught bud waiting below. Just with that light touch Dean gasped and arched off the bed while one hand clenched tightly in Henry's hair. "Henry!" Dean tried to warn but Henry only raised and lowered his head faster and gulped down everything the hunter had to offer.

Dean slumped back against the duvet and turned his head to look at Henry as he crawled up his body and began to nibble on his chest and neck again. "Why'd you let me come so soon? Not that I didn't love it, I mean holy shit, dude." Henry chuckled and moved his lips to Dean's ear gently tugging on the lobe with his teeth before whispering.

"I want you to be able to fuck me for as long as possible, Dean. Fair enough?" Henry shifted to look Dean in the eyes and smiled at the completely wrecked face he saw there. Dean moaned in response and pulled Henry down for an especially sloppy but very needy kiss that Henry gave into wholeheartedly. Soon they were grabbing and moaning all over again trailing wet kisses across over-heated flesh while grinding against each other to return Dean to full attention. All in all it only took a few minutes and Henry rolled over to reach for the bottle of lube in the drawer of the nightstand and left a few condoms waiting on top.

Dean accepted the bottle with as much confidence as he could muster. Dean Winchester ladies man extraordinaire did not shy in the face of hot sex. Sure he'd had anal with a few girls but he was not about to admit to Henry that he was technically taking his dude v-card, that's just way too embarrassing and now that he thinks about it, it was probably a very could idea to get him to come once already.

Dean spread and lifted Henry's legs so that the crooks of the guy's knees were resting over his own kneeling thighs. Shit, what a sight. Henry had a narrow frame but was nicely built in all the right places. His firm flat stomach had a solid four pack and only a light smattering of dark hair leading down in a happy trail towards a not too large but perfect smooth and glistening cock. His balls were hanging proudly but completely hairless as was his crack which Dean took a moment to appreciate. Henry brought a hand and ran it up Dean's arm gently stroking and urging him on with a soft smirk in place. Dean smiled back and brought a thoroughly lubed finger to rub gentle circles over the puckered hole, slowly easing it open. Henry's eyes fluttered closed in eager anticipation as he continued to stroke Dean's arm encouragingly. Dean slipped the first finger in with little resistance and Henry let out a breathy moan so Dean slowly eased in a second receiving an even more grateful moan. Dean leaned down over Henry sucking and nipping his left nipple while scissoring his fingers and pumping them in and out fully. Henry gasped and wound a hand into Dean's short locks dragging his nails along the scalp from front to back and back again earning a hum around his nipple and a third finger inside him causing him gasp and arch off the bed.

"Uhnggg, Dean…" Henry moaned as the hunter moved to his right bud and began twisting and pumping all three fingers. "Now, Dean. Please…. Please, fuck me now."

Dean was in absolutely no position to deny that so he reached for one of the condoms and rolled it on his aching flesh before liberally lubing himself up. He yanked Henry's hips further down the bed and towards his own center relishing in Henry's startled but pleased gasp. Apparently this kid likes it a little rough. Dean spread Henry's legs even further bringing them up around his waist and guided himself into the eager twitching hole. Both men let out simultaneous sighs of relief and awe at the sensations pooling within them as Dean slowly settled in to the hilt.

Henry was no stranger to the initial pleasure pain of the first stroke but was surprised at how damn good it felt to have Dean completely filling him up and fitted perfectly against him from above. Rarely did he ever fuck face to face but yet again Dean was just impossible to deny and right now it felt so damn good he absolutely wasn't going to complain. "Move, Dean. Please move."

Dean had settled for a moment and was now sure he wouldn't explode after a single stroke. He had also taken the moment to thank god and Henry he'd already come once or just entering him would have been embarrassing. Dean eased back out about half way before entering back in building a slow but shallow rhythm. "Harder, Dean." Henry moaned and tightened his legs around Dean's waist, settling his heels into the firm globes of Dean's arse. Dean complied, not picking up the pace too much put pulling out to the head and then plowing back in full force causing Henry's body to arch against him and a breathy gasp to blow passed his ear. "Yes… yes. Uhnggg, Dean." Dean might have been embarrassed at the sounds he was making if Henry's own weren't so goddamn hot and distracting. "Faster" Henry pleaded.

As Dean increased the pace of his assault Henry's mind began to cloud over. With each beating of his prostate he felt himself slip further and further away from sanity, it just felt too damn good. Has it ever felt like this before? The hunter above him contained so much raw power in his thrusts it was incredible. Henry could feel Dean's thighs tense and release against the backs of his own thighs and the clenching of his arse under his feet. Henry loved running his hands along the smooth biceps holding Dean above him, all the sensations were just too much, focusing on the hard abs grinding against his erection and Dean's balls slapping against his cheeks was bringing him too close to the edge all too soon. Narrowing his focus down to the slick slide in and out of his arse Henry cried out and clawed at Dean's shoulders with his head thrown back and neck exposed. Dean brought his lips down to his pulse point and ground his hips down even harder brutally hitting Henry's prostate and he was gone. Henry arched and shuddered beneath him, clinging to Dean's shoulders as he felt his hot sticky mess coat the slide of their abdomens.

The halting clench of Henry's sphincter made it almost impossible to continue thrusting but Dean plowed on until he rode out Henry's orgasm and emptied his own into the thin layer of latex. A few more slow thrusts and he was pulling out despite Henry's low whine of displeasure at the action. Dean lowered his face to Henry's and claimed slow and desperate but brief kiss before rolling over next to him. Both men lie panting with their chests heaving and cocks twitching. Dean noticed a box of tissues by the bed and reached over for one to wrap up the used bit of plastic. Henry was the first to speak once his breathing resumed some form of rhythm.

"Holy. Shit." Dean chuckled in response but mentally agreeing. "I haven't had sex that amazing in…. years." Dean looked over at Henry shocked and found that Henry was already facing him. This young hot guy who owned a fucking gay club in San Francisco must get plenty of action, Dean knew he was pretty freaking awesome in the sack but seriously? He had never even fucked a guy before, but if he was being honest, he hadn't had sex that awesome in a long time either. Maybe even ever -holy shit.

"Same dude. Same" Was what Dean decided to settle with. Henry grinned at Dean's ease and honesty. Why the fuck did this guy have to be a bloody hunter for Merlin's sake!

"Come on, right now our sweat is just soaking into my sheets, let's shower." Henry grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. "Up for round two, Dean?" Henry smirked as he adjusted the temperature and pushed the large sweaty hunter under the spray. "We already know what a beautiful recovery time you have."

Dean grinned and nodded before pushing the sexy brit up against the glass wall of the oversized shower and closing their mouths together. Henry couldn't help but be extremely grateful that he'd met Dean before Sammy was coming to stay with him in a few days for the last week of the summer, then again there are always silencing wards and it's not like his poor roommate wasn't used to his antics.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I've changed the timeline a bit so that chapter two now starts two years after chapter one. I wanted there to be a stronger foundation of friendship for Sam and Henry but there are hardly any changes to the story other than knowing it takes place later.

**Chapter 3**

For the first time since Draco Henry awoke curled around another body and he didn't find himself immediately recoiling. He allowed himself a moment to collect his thoughts before removing his cheek from its place on the warm broad chest it was resting on as well as the arm casually draped around that perfect waist. He did have a strict no cuddling policy but he can't exactly control what his body does while it's sleeping right? The arm under his neck curving around his shoulder doesn't feel too bad either. What happened last night?

Right. Gorgeous hunter named Dean. Amazing sex and then more amazing sex in the shower but why was it so different? The shower was too playful to have just been another one of his sexual distractions. There was teasing and soft kisses and stroking. Usually it's all fire and heat until the deed is done and sleep takes over but with Dean there was honest passion and tenderness. So not okay. One, he's a hunter. Two, you just don't do that, Henry. Three, he's a bloody hunter! He's only in the area to kill something and then he'll be off to kill something else! Next time it could be you.

Henry sighed and lifted his chin to rest on the firm peck while gazing at the young hunter's face. It was dark last night or he simply wasn't paying attention but he looks even younger this morning. Yesterday he seemed to be late twenties but now Henry doubted if he was even over twenty-five, maybe it was just the confidence he exuded. While it is comforting to know he is maybe only a two or three years older than Henry himself it is also disturbing to think such a young man capable of such tenderness spent his days killing. Henry had always thought of hunters as "bigoted assholes with sawed offs" but Dean was really a sweetheart under all of that worn skin and macho bravado. It was obvious last night that Dean didn't do loving and tender all that often either. Henry had never thought about how hard the life of a hunter must actually be. Constantly moving, constantly in danger, never telling anyone the truth about your self. Sounds pretty bloody familiar actually.

Of course Henry wanted to be in love again he just had already given up any hope of that ever happening. Sure it was maybe a petulant notion but Henry couldn't imagine anyone he could possibly relate to, or even be able to be himself with as just plain Harry. Even though he could feel some comfort with Dean he knew the fact that he was a hunter made it altogether impossible. The only normal friend he's really managed to maintain has been his roommate, Sam. A giant of a man with a giant heart to match; they'd discovered after one drunken night freshman year that they'd both lost loved ones and didn't grow up in the best of situations. After that they were always together, always had each other's backs, and were the only ones that could pull each other out of the right depressed states they could fall into sometimes. He missed Sam this summer as the stupid smart ass _chose_ to take a few summer courses to get ahead. Henry might even go so far as to say he loved the guy but he was absolutely ridiculous as well. Sure he'd gone to visit for on a couple of weekends, Stanford was only an hour away after all, and much shorter with apparition, not that Sam knew that.

So really, Henry was absolutely thrilled that Sam would be coming to stay with him during the week between summer classes and fall classes. He'd had to buy Sam the damn train ticket and beat him into accepting it. No seriously, they wrestled and Henry won. He may be half Sam's size but you don't win a bloody war with a dazzling smile. Lying there thinking about how wonderful his relationship with Sam was only made him crave a romantic relationship even more. Sam is one hundred percent straight much to Henry's disappointment. Sam is definitely attractive but Dean here is just something else. Henry could imagine himself waking up to that gorgeous face in the mornings, feeling the warm hard body rising and falling under his head and strong arms pulling him close. Ugh when had he turned into such a bloody girl?

With that last thought Henry roused himself from the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself of fluids and morning breath. Walking back into his room a few minutes later he caught Dean's green eyes looking into his fondly before roaming over his still nude body predatorily. Henry tried not to squirm under the scrutiny, he had nothing to hide and Dean had seen plenty more of that last night.

"Mornin'" Dean said thickly with just a bit extra of his country twang. "I haven't slept that well in god knows how long." Dean smiled sheepishly and silently begged Henry to come back to the bed.

"Yeah, me either actually. Guess you're just a right comfy pillow." Fuck, why did he say that. Dean smirked in response and eyed the space on the bed next to him. Oh what the hell, Henry made his way over and slid between the covers facing Dean on his side but not touching him. Dean wasn't having that though so employing his hunter's strength and reflexes he quickly spun Henry on top of him so the younger man was straddling his hips. Of course if Henry wasn't willing to let that happen it wouldn't have. "Good morning then," Henry said with a slight grin. He ground his hips down on to Dean's lightly smirking at the hardness he found there. "A very good morning, I see." Dean smirked and pulled Henry's face down towards his.

The kiss felt far too familiar for having just met each other the day before. It started out soft and chaste, warming up Dean's dry morning chapped lips, and then Dean slips his tongue along Henry's bottom lip and the smaller man couldn't help but moan. Henry ground his hips firmly against Dean's and brought a hand to card through the messy blonde spikes drawing a deep groan from the hunter. Soon the rhythm of their hips became harsh and frantic allowing their hard lengths to rub against each other, growing closer and closer to orgasm. Dean was sucking on Henry's neck desperately trying to leave a mark while arching his hips against Henry earning short pants and delicious whimpers while a hand at the back of his neck pulled him closer and fingers tried to tug his too short hair. Henry brought his mouth back down to Dean's and their tongues fought for dominance but all too soon Dean gasped and his hands clamped down on Henry's hips crushing their erections almost painfully together. Feeling Dean's wetness and looking down on his awe stricken face drew Henry's own orgasm forth as well leaving both men sated and panting.

Dean brushed Henry's hair out of his eyes and smiled up at him before giving him a soft closed mouth kiss. His thumb was gently stroking his cheekbone and Henry was trying and utterly failing not to fall for this man. Their green eyes remained locked and neither seemed to want to separate but after a few moments Henry started to notice the sticky mess gluing him to Dean between their stomachs.

"Come on, looks like we need another shower." Dean smiled and nodded and let Henry drag him to the bathroom with their fingers entwined.

A borrowed toothbrush, plenty of necking, and thirty minutes later Henry led Dean downstairs to help find his shirt. To Henry's horror it was laundered and neatly folded on the entrance table next to Henry's own abandoned shirt. Dean's boots by the door also appeared to have been cleaned and shined. Dobby knew not to show himself to guests but that didn't mean he was going to leave nasty garments strewn about his home either. Dean gave him a raised and concerned eyebrow. Henry decided to laugh it off.

"Sorry about that, my maid can be a bit overzealous…" Henry said sheepishly.

"Dude. You have a maid?" Dean asked incredulously. Henry shrugged.

"No that was actually rather rude of me to call him that. I guess you'd say he's more of a butler but more than anything he's a friend." Henry smiled casually.

"He?" Was that a bit of jealousy already? Dude, you two just met.

"Yes, he's been keeping an eye on me since I was twelve. Refused to let me leave England without him." Dean relaxed a little hearing this guy must be an older fellow but still felt uncomfortable knowing there was someone in the house with them all night that he didn't know about. And apparently this guy was messing with his stuff, even though his boots looked pretty damn nice…

"You don't think we disturbed him at all last night did we?" Dean asked sheepishly while tugging on his shirt but Henry just laughed.

"No don't worry his room is on the floor below us now so it would have been two floors below our activities last night. Besides, he's used to the commotion." Dean didn't know whether to be eased or disturbed by that conflicting statement but let it pass, besides something else caught his attention.

"Is that coffee?" Henry smiled at Dean's sudden enthusiasm.

"Yep, Dobby must have left a pot on for us." Henry walked towards the kitchen through the dinning room to the left of the foyer.

"Dobby? Seriously?" Henry grimaced, yet another slip. Damn hunter.

"I know it's awful but it was a nickname I gave him when I was younger and it just sort of stuck. His name's Donny, but don't worry about it I doubt you'll see him around. He tends to avoid my guests." You'd think Henry would be more comfortable spouting lies by now but Dean just seemed far too alert for morning.

Dean found himself forcing a smile yet again. He wasn't fond of the constant reminders that Henry has 'guests' over often enough that his butler or whatever purposefully avoids them. "Why's that?" Dean asks.

"Uhm, I never really asked. He's a proud fellow though, probably thinks it's his job to give me my privacy or something." There that was mostly true. Dean nodded as though that was respectable. "So… how long are you in town for, Dean?" Henry asked hopefully. Dean must have picked up on that for he smiled sheepishly.

"Not sure yet. Most likely another week depending on how well… negotiations go at work." Henry almost snorted into his coffee -that was quite the euphemism.

"Well it is a Friday, do you have to go into work? It's almost nine." Henry wasn't trying to push him out the door but maybe he was trying to get the hunter to squirm in his own bed of lies. He sure as hell had caught Henry in enough awkward moments; Dean flushed but nodded.

"Yeah I should probably head out. Look, I uhh… had a really great time with you…" Dean was so uncomfortable it was beyond adorable and Henry just smiled up at him innocently while sipping his coffee. "… I get the feeling you don't really do this and honestly neither do I but uhh… would you wanna hang out later after I get off work or get dinner or something?" Henry couldn't help but let his smile take over his whole face. Even though he knew this was maybe one of the stupidest things he's ever done he couldn't care less in this moment. He reached up on his toes and planted a coffee flavored smooch on Dean's plump pouty lips. Dean's return smile was almost as blinding as Henry's if not a little shy.

"Here, give me your phone." Dean handed it over warily, but Henry was obviously just imputing his number. "I'll be expecting you around eight then?" Dean nodded. "Great, you can park in front if you'd like and we can go out from here, sound okay?" Dean just gave him a sound kiss and a squeeze of his arse in response before setting his mug down and making his way to the door.

Henry followed him out slowly laughing at the smirk and "later, Henry" that Dean threw over his shoulder as the door shut behind him.

The next few days seemed to blend together, but Henry couldn't remember being happier since he first found out he was a wizard or his first Christmas at the burrow before everything got far too complicated. Dean would 'go to work' in the mornings and Henry would actually go to work whether it was at the shop or some critical meeting his managers mistakenly thought he should be present for, and then they would meet up for dinner and drinks and mind-blowing sex.

Waking up in the hunter's arms for the third morning in a row his situation really seemed to settle in. Dean's 'negotiations' had gone quickly (a simple enough salt n' burn) and he was technically done with work yesterday, plus Sam was due to come into town the next day. He didn't think his best friend would appreciate Henry having a live in shag when this was supposed to be their end of summer madness week. Sure Sammy was only twenty but next to Henry no one would bother to check, not to mention the guy was huge anyway. Henry heaved out a sigh and burrowed his face further into Dean's clavicle and tightened his hold on the firm abdomen.

That morning Henry rode Dean as slowly as possible wanting to drag out their love making as long as he could. Dean's hands roamed over his body possessively not wanting to let him go either, as both of them knew this was probably goodbye. Their mouths hardly left each other's skin as they set a torturous rhythm, filling Henry as deeply as he could take, sucking and biting and leaving as many marks as they could manage. Dean must have been close though because he wound a hand between them and constricted Henry's shaft with a closed fist letting his thumb draw circles over the tip. Henry's lips broke away from Dean's as he let out a long moan while Dean used his free hand to bring Henry down hard with the tight grip on his arse and he was thrown over the edge. Crying out Dean's name he came between them and over Dean's hand while Henry's spastic clenching brought Dean to a swift ending as well.

Henry collapsed and nuzzled his face into the crook of Dean's neck enjoying the soothing hand stroking his back while they both caught their breath. Dean brought his other hand up to weave into Henry's hair and ran a thumb over his cheek.

After a languid shower full of soft touches and desperate kisses they made there way downstairs for the coffee that Dobby would have ready for them. The last two mornings he'd also had some muffins waiting as well as a pan of bacon and eggs warming in the oven. They ate quietly brushing shoulders and elbows standing at the kitchen island not wanting to get too far apart but not trusting themselves to say anything. In fact no one had said anything at all this morning, just knowing instinctually what each other needed, but leave it to Dean to break the ice.

"You know it's a little creepy that there's been food magically waiting for us and I've never even seen the guy around once." Henry snorted at Dean's amused grin.

"Yes, well Dobby is very sneaky I must admit." Henry smiled up at Dean as he set both of their plates in the sink. Dean came up behind him and wound his arms around the slim waist pressing a light kiss behind Henry's ear. Henry melted into Dean's embrace and stroked the arm wrapped around him. "If you ever find yourself in the area again you should call me." Dean tensed behind him and Henry clenched his eyes shut cursing himself.

"I thought you were in school." Dean said as he spun Henry around gently in his arms. Henry looked up at him defiantly.

"Yep, but I also said I go to school nearby. I come home fairly often to visit Dobby anyway." Dean looked down at him quizzically and Henry blushed. "I just mean, you have my number so if you should ever feel so inclined, I wouldn't mind seeing you again." Henry planted his face in the middle of Dean's chest to avoid his eyes, but Dean was still holding on to him so that was a good sign.

"You can count on it." Dean's hand gripped Henry's hair and pulled his shocked face up to his for a deep and hopeful kiss. Henry moaned and wound his arms around Dean's neck reaching up on his toes to bring them even closer. Dean's hands gripped his ass and plopped him down on the counter pulling Henry's legs around his waist, groaning at the friction. "You know, it's kind of a shame we only got to have sex in your room when this whole house is yours" Dean whispered into Henry's ear. Henry moaned and pulled back to look at Dean.

"I'm pretty sure Dobby would actually combust if he found evidence of such activities around the house, and believe me he always knows. It actually is kind of creepy. I almost feel guilty just making out on his counter. He does cook my food in here, ya know." Dean laughed and attacked Henry's mouth again in protest, but it wasn't like Henry was going to fight him.

After Dean's solemn but hopeful departure Henry spent the rest of the day grumpily shelving books. Normally he would have let his magic do it for him and get the job done in a few minutes but today he welcomed the distraction. Once that task was done he sat at the counter dejectedly but trying to pump himself up for Sam's arrival the next day. He needed to be his usual crazy self to show his best friend everything his favorite city had to offer. Feeling lame Henry pulled out his phone to text Sam.

_Samanthaaa, kill me now. I think I'm fucking in love ughhh_

A few pathetic minutes later.

_Dude. Stop calling me Samantha… and seriously? Or like you just saw a really hot guy walk by kind of in love?_

_Ha. I wish that's all it was. This is me warning you to expect a moody bitch picking you up tomorrow, jackass._

_Wait what am I missing, why is this a bad thing? I feel like we should be celebrating not moping. Will I get to meet him?_

_Nope, he's gone. He was only in town a few days._

_Oh. Dude. Are you gonna see him again?_

_I dunno. I sort of lamely told him 'you have my number use it if your in town' but who knows._

_Well fuck that. I'm getting in tomorrow and I'm gonna cheer you up no matter what. Not gonna let some jerk ruin our summer madness, alright?_

_He wasn't a jerk he was just from out of town and yes I did know he was gonna have to go_

_Shit. You do have it bad. Regardless we're gonna have fun this week okay? I know you want to_

_Yeah, alright. Thanks, Sam_

_Of course, bitch._

Henry sighed putting his phone back in his pocket but felt the corners of his mouth curl up just a little bit. Sam was right, this was their week and he'd been looking forward to it all summer. So stop moping over some guy no matter how bloody perfect he is and prepare yourself for one fucked up week because it needs be bloody insane to forget about the hunter. Poor Samantha is going to get a nasty shock to his system going around with Henry and he was all the sudden eager to get started. He is lucky that despite Sam being straight he is very open minded. As long as he doesn't end up getting too badly groped by interested men he'll be fine.

After reminding Dobby not to pop in while Sam's present and having a room and bathroom set up for his friend he was really getting excited. He made reservations at a few of his favorite places for later in the week and even had an appointment to get Sam some new clothes. He knew it was going to be difficult getting Sam to let him spend money on him but now he had the excuse of a broken heart, 'lil bitch better let him do whatever the bloody hell he wanted. Besides, Sam's wardrobe of flannel and plaid wasn't going to cut it this week and what better to lift one's spirits than giving your best friend a makeover?

Henry made his way to the train station breaking only a few more traffic laws than usual. He couldn't help it, with the top down, Ray-Bans on, and the summer sun beating down it's nearly impossible to let yourself sit in traffic or drive at a snails pace. The wind whipping through his wily black hair was reminiscent of swooping through the sky on his broom and very rarely did he ever get occasion to do so in the States. Catching sight of the massive frame and flopping hair Henry honked his horn and pulled up along side Sam.

"Hey there hot stuff, how much?" They grinned at each other before Sam even began to appraise the car.

"Shit, dude. Why do you have all the coolest stuff? My brother would shit himself if he saw this car." Henry laughed and unlocked the door. Sam never mentioned his brother other than the first time he said he had one but he let the comment pass.

"Dude, just get in already you can look at it later." Sam smiled and tossed his bag into the back seat before attempting to fold his frame into the small car. Henry laughed at the good four inches Sam had sticking out above the windshield. "I can't believe you're finally here. I've been trying to get you to visit my place practically since we met. This week is going to be ape shit." Sam threw his head back and laughed. He was worried he was going to get Henry in one of his moods like he was warned but fortunately he was acting like his usual charming self. Maybe he wasn't as in love as he thought he was.

"I know I've been looking forward to this vacation all summer." Henry smirked.

"You know, Sammy, summer is supposed to be the vacation not an excuse to get ahead like a huge nerd." Sam grinned, it was good to be back with his friend and the good-natured teasing that was sure to ensue.

"Whatever, bitch. Someone has to actually take school seriously. Not all of us can get by just on first hand anatomy lessons." Henry gaped at his friend.

"Are you calling me a slag!"

"Of course not! I would never." Sam grinned but feigned innocence. "So where are we going?"

"Well look around, this is San Francisco. To the left there is the Pacific and the many piers. Right now we're headed to my house to drop off your stuff and maybe eat something, are you hungry at all?" Sam was looking around in every direction and failing to keep his hair out of his eyes as it whipped around him.

"Nah, I think I'll be alright till later. Unless you're hungry."

"I'm good too, we have a full schedule anyway." Henry gave Sam and evil smirk that Sam knew all too well. Usually it meant Henry was going to try and severely spoil him, which he very well knew he was uncomfortable with. He knew his best friend was an orphan who inherited more money than he knew what to do with but it just didn't sit well with him. Winchesters didn't take charity; they got everything their own way whether that was legal or not. Sam glared at his friend in warning. "Oh don't look at me like that, Sammy! I am mending a broken heart and spending money making you look pretty is going to make me ridiculously happy so you are just going to shut up and take it. End of story."

Sam groaned. It was futile to argue when Henry was in such a state, plus he played the broken heart card. What was Sam supposed to say to that? "Wait, what do you mean 'making me look pretty?'" Sam asked nervously. Henry chuckled and looked over at his friend under his glasses.

"You can't expect to go clubbing in flannel and work boots for christ's sake! My bouncers sure as hell wouldn't let your sorry ass in." That somehow made Sam perk up.

"Oh yeah! So we're gonna go to your club?" Henry glanced over at his friend with a knowing smile.

"I don't know if you're ready for that, Sammy. I know you're okay with the gays but I was thinking we'd start out with some straight clubs earlier in the week unless of course you're sure you can handle it." Sam scoffed.

"Dude I shared a twelve by twelve with you for two years now, things can't get much gayer than that and I really wanna see your place." Henry laughed loudly and shook his head.

"If you insist, Samantha."

"Henry, come on. It's bad enough you call me Sammy, can't you give Samantha a rest?"

"Hey, nursing a wounded heart over here, remember? I'll call you whatever I please, thank you."

"You're impossible." Sam shook his head but wasn't ready to ask about mystery man yet. His friend was skirting over the subject but Sam knew when he least expected it Henry would break down so he was going to enjoy these moments while they lasted.

"Oh, come on you love me, Sammy!" Henry cheered and turned the radio up. Classic rock, of course.

"Yeah yeah, if you say so." He just shook his head at his friend and laughed at his pathetic attempt at singing along with Journey. Classic rock with a british accent was just too funny.

"Hey! Just for your ease and comfort I requested a lovely woman named Rose to assist us today because I'm pretty sure every man that works there plays for my team and they would be sure to take advantage of your beauty." Sam narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Henry gaped at his friend again.

"Do you seriously think I pick out my own clothes? I may be gay but this is one area where I am seriously inept and I know you are too don't even bother trying to deny it plaid boy. Besides you've seen me try and get ready for something, it's an absolute disaster!" Henry rushed out exasperatedly.

"Are you seriously telling me that you got me a fucking personal shopper?" Henry smiled and slapped Sam's knee.

"That's what they're called! That makes so much sense." Sam hid his face in his hands and tried to collect himself. It's not like he had a reason to be angry, but he was frustrated anyway. Henry just didn't have boundaries or maybe he didn't understand how ridiculous it was to spend so much money on people. Maybe he was still getting used to US dollars? The Euro was worth more right? Or were they still using pounds?

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Henry sighed but nodded.

"Of course I know that, but relax. I've never bought clothes for myself in my whole life do you expect me to start now? For the first half of my life I wore my cousins hand me downs and then my school uniform so really who here has the ridiculous expectations? Hmm?" Damn Henry and his backwards logic. Sure it made some sort of sense when you pointed that out but really someone should be able to figure shit out as an adult, but Henry would always be over the top. It's not like he tried to either, you could tell he was completely oblivious to how strange his life was.

"Alright alright, I'll let some woman dress me up like a paper doll just to make you happy." Henry grinned and started singing along again much to Sam's dismay.

"You know, you can tell yourself this is all for me but I'm sure a little update in the Winchester wardrobe wouldn't detract from the attentions of a certain little blondie." Henry smirked at Sam's blush.

"Yeah right, what attentions? I don't think even some fancy new clothes could make Jessica notice me. Besides, I don't even know if we have any other classes together this year." Henry shook his head; Sam really was an idiot for how smart he supposedly was.

"You're pathetic you know that? Of course she's bloody noticed you. Even I caught her eyes roaming over your delectable curves." Henry laughed at Sam's complete shock.

"You're making that up or you would have said something earlier." Henry snorted.

"I thought you knew! She and I even gave each other little head nods and smiles in your direction. You know the best friend go ahead signal."

"What! How could you think I knew that happened?" Henry just huffed in annoyance at Sam's indignation.

"Relax, Samantha. We'll host a welcome party the first week and she'll practically be falling all over herself for you."

"Jessica isn't like that. Wait, host a party in our double room, yeah that'll work." At Henry's nervous expression Sam turned the music down and turned to his friend. "What have you done?"

"Umm, I might I have called the school pretending to be your Dad and told them that you were going to be living off campus this year."

"You what!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise but I kinda spilt the beans there didn't I?"

"Henry, you know the school pays for my housing. What kind of rent are we talking here?" Henry gave his friend and incredulous look and let his glasses settle lower on his nose to make the point known with his eyes as well.

"You seriously think I would make you pay rent at my house? Do you expect me to let us live ON campus as upperclassmen what kind of friend do you think I am!" Sam shook his head in hopes of bringing him back to reality.

"Since when do you have a freaking house in Palo Alto?"

"It was a birthday present! …From myself." Henry shrugged and pointedly kept his eyes on the road.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday! I know we talked, but I was hoping you could have hit up Stanford that weekend but I'm glad I get to be here now. Shit. Guess there's a lot to celebrate this week, huh?" However Henry seemed to slump into his seat at those words and turned the music back up and looked anywhere but the passenger side. Fuck, mystery man strikes again.

Luckily only a few minutes later they pulled up in front of a beautiful sage green Victorian home nestled between two other beautiful Victorian homes. Henry turned off the car and swung his legs out of his seat dramatically before running up the steps. Sam grabbed his bag and followed his friend up the stairs and into the house through the already wide open door. Sam stood stunned for a moment. Henry had obviously had the place decorated because every room looked professionally done and barely lived in.

"Dude. This place is insane. Did you hire a designer or something?" Henry looked around nervously and then shrugged.

"Honestly it looked like this when I moved in. We've already discussed how bad I am at shopping for myself. I just made sure it came furnished." Sam just shook his head. The life of Henry Black. He didn't know all or really any of the details of his friend's childhood but he got the feeling that prior to his move to the States is was pretty miserable. So once he received his inheritance he got as far away as he could. It explained his seemingly wild lifestyle and extravagant spending. Hell if Sam suddenly came into some money he might do the same thing and it wasn't as if he was careless with his money just very generous which Sam could hardly complain about. "So your room is upstairs second door to the right around the corner. Go ahead and drop your stuff, use the loo or whatever, and then we'll head out. I just have to make a few calls." Sam nodded and made his way upstairs taking in everything he saw along the way.

Somehow they both made it out of their shopping experience alive and in relatively high spirits. Henry hadn't let Rose announce their total out loud and just handed her his credit card so Sam wouldn't have feinted or most likely shouted rudely. Sam also seemed to be slightly appeased by Henry buying a few new things for himself as well. All in all it was obvious Sam had enjoyed himself. Rose was a beautiful forty something year old woman who doted on him endlessly and constantly told him how wonderful it was to dress someone with such an incredible form. What's not to love about that?

Then out of nowhere while they were laughing and joking around mouthfuls of naan and lamb korma Henry's cell phone vibrated. Normally he would ignore it because he firmly believed it was rude to check your phone at the table, especially sitting with someone else. However he decided to check who it was just to make sure it wasn't one of his managers about what he asked them to set up for tonight. _'New Text Message from Sex-On-Legs' _was glowing brightly from on his thigh. Sam obviously noticed the suddenly stunned expression that morphed into a shit-eating grin on his friend's face.

"It's from him isn't it?" Henry's gaze whipped suddenly up to his friend's.

"How'd you know?" Sam smirked.

"Dude you look like you just won the lottery or something. Actually I bet that wouldn't make you even half as excited." Henry blushed and Sam couldn't believe it. He didn't quite believe it when his friend claimed to have fallen in love, but he'd never seen that look on his face before, he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen his eyes light up like that either. "So what did he say?"

"I dunno. I haven't opened the message yet." Sam gaped.

"What? You're smiling like that and you don't even know what he said? Are you seriously nervous or something?" Henry looked back down at his lap shyly. "Dude. I've never seen you nervous before, that is so not you. Just open it." Henry glared defiantly across the table but opened the message holding his breath.

_Dude! The bar I'm at is serving Purple Nurples. Kevin shoulda gotten a patented on that shit -but his are way better :) _

Henry let out his breath with a shaky laugh and brought his phone up to show Sam. "Who's Kevin and what the fuck are purple nurples?" Henry laughed again letting the text message sink in. Dean was trying to maintain contact and that meant more than Henry knew how to express. "And seriously dude? He's in your phone as 'sex-on-legs?" He smiled broadly at Sam.

"It is a completely accurate description I assure you. I didn't know his name for a while so that's what I was calling him in my head and it stuck. Also Kevin is my head bartender who you will meet tonight and those were his specialty shots the first night we went in." Sam laughed and gestured for him to respond.

_Oi! What bar is that? And they sure as hell better be that boy brags enough_ _haha_

"The first night you went? How long was he in town?"

"We only ended up spending three nights together but I guess they were pretty intense. I mean obviously I'm not in love with the guy after only spending three days with him but I know I easily could be." Henry looked back down at his lap to avoid Sam's eyes while thinking of those nights. He knew he must be blushing but he was all too happy to have heard from the hunter. Sam saw the wistful look on his friend's face and sighed. This was way more than the usual with him, he never kept in contact or 'missed' anyone.

_Haha just some no name bar in no name Montana –my nights didn't used to be so boring. I actually thought I was fun 'till I met you_

"Do you think you'll see him again? He's obviously thinking of you too." Henry blushed again and damn Sam had never seen him blush so much.

"Maybe, he says he's in Montana right now though. Some no-name town in a no-name bar. He travels a lot for work." Sam eyed his friend skeptically while he typed in a response to whatever mystery man had said last.

_I feel you. I'm about to corrupt my innocent college roommate but with the two of us combined it sure would be quite the experience for the poor guy_

"He travels for work? How old is sex-on-legs?" Henry raised an eyebrow at the obvious skepticism.

"He's like twenty-three or twenty-for or something, calm down. I get the feeling he's just really good at his job." Henry tried to shrug it off but Sam wasn't having it.

"Okay, so what does he do?" Henry looked directly at Sam refusing to be bullied, he could lie and make something up or lie and say he didn't know. Sam would scoff at him for being so interested in a guy when he didn't even know the basics about them but the connection with Dean just didn't need details and Sam wouldn't understand.

"He's a hunter… a bounty hunter." Let Sam chew on that! Unfortunately the look of fear and recognition on Sam's face didn't go unnoticed by the man across from him.

"So he was in town to hunt something? Er Someone?" Henry raised an eyebrow at the slip and narrowed his eyes at his friend but was momentarily distracted by the buzzing in his lap.

_Ha! Wish I could be there, that sounds like a hell of a night. Is he hot?_

Henry snorted at that last part, of course Dean would ask that. He secretly hoped it was because he was jealous and not because he was thinking he could get a threesome out of it or something.

_Smokin' but 'lil Samantha is strictly a boobs man. So lame I know but all the more fun for me to torture_

"I don't know he didn't really talk about it, and I didn't ask. I was more interested in Dean than escaped convicts or whomever." Sam's eyes widened comically wide and he took a sip of his water nervously.

"Wait he told you he was a hunter or a bounty hunter?" Henry was extremely disturbed by Sam's anxiety and needed to end this conversation immediately so it was time to use the 'play dumb' card.

"What difference does it make? Can we please change the subject you're kinda freaking me out." Sam huffed and smiled a plastic smile nodding.

"I'll be right back, just gotta use the restroom." Sam tried to seem nonchalant but he knew Henry was obviously picking up on his distress so he needed to figure this out before he made himself look like a total idiot.

Henry was slightly panicked. Did Sam know about hunters? How would he know about hunters? That would be crazy…

_Hahaha dude I used to call my lil bro Samantha all the time. Used to totally piss him off it was awesome. Wish you could torture me instead though :P_

No. This was just some freaking coincidence, universe messing with you, impossible shit. Sam could not be a hunter too. His only friend and the man he wishes could be his lover, brothers and hunters. When are things ever not as bad as they seem for Harry bloody Potter though? Time for a test.

_You and me both, Dean. I was just telling Sammy about you and he ran off to the bathroom. He had to have known I was kidding about the threesome…_

And then it all seemed to fall into place. Winchester. Sam _Winchester_. John Winchester was a notorious hunter. How the _fuck_ could he have missed that?

Sam made it into the bathroom and locked the door behind him but just couldn't hit the send button. He hadn't spoken to Dean in over a year now and he didn't want the first time to be with some accusatory argument when he had very little proof but there was something in his gut and a hunter always trusts his gut.

Dean was having a freak out of his own. Sammy and Samantha were common nicknames for Sam, right? Henry didn't go to Stanford, right? It's not too far from SF though, Dean had even stopped by to scope out Sammy on his way there. His 'innocent college roommate'… there was still just no way, it was too big of a coincidence. But when are things ever just a coincidence? Dean was startled out of his thoughts as his phone rang. A northern California area code. Fuck! Deep breath. Play it cool.

"Winchester." The person on the other line huffed.

"Hey Dean, it's uh, it's me." Shit! How is this happening?

"Sammy? What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, Dean."

"Sorry, just haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah I know, same to you."

"Yeah I know. So, what's up?"

"I'm in San Fran right now and I coulda sworn I saw you the other day in the impala it just took me a while to track down your number again. I uh, got a new phone." Good one Sammy. Lil bitch lying his ass off, well two can play that game.

"No, sorry bro I've been in Montana for about a week." Shit! Could said ANY other state, Dean.

"I knew it! Damnit Dean! Not only did you hook up with my best friend but you told him you're a hunter! What the hell were you thinking!" That could not have gone any worse. Wait…

"What are you talking about Sam? You know I'd never tell anyone! And how the hell am I supposed to know if I hook up with your friends when I have no idea who they are to begin with! You've got some nerve not speaking to me for a year and then coming at me with this shit. What the hell, Sammy." Un-fucking-believable.

"Wait, so you didn't tell him you were a hunter? Or a bounty hunter or whatever?"

"Of course not, he never asked what I do and I sure as hell didn't bring it up. Wait did he tell you I was?" Hell no, Henry was one of the best things he'd ever found on the road and he was not ready to lose him yet.

"Yeah, I asked him what this mystery lover did for a living and he said you were a hunter and then he elaborated bounty hunter. You sure you never said anything?"

"Yeah, Sam. I'm fucking sure. Are you telling me he knew I was a hunter the whole time?" Dean had pulled the impala over by this point, this shit was getting way too intense and his heart was hammering dangerously fast.

"I don't know Dean, this guy was just sounding way too much like you, even the way you talk when he showed me the text. I started freaking out and so he started freaking out that I was freaking out so I ran into the bathroom."

"You're such a girl, Samantha." Dean probably would have laughed if this were happening to anyone else.

"Shut up, Jerk." As horrifying as this situation has become it's good to talk to Sammy again. It has been way too long.

"Whatever, bitch. Just grow some balls and go out there. Try and mutter a 'christo' or something, okay?"

"Yeah, okay Dean. I just don't get it, he's my best friend Dean." Poor kid sounded so beat down.

"Honestly I can't say I think he's anything evil, woulda had my spidey senses tingling."

"Oh yeah… so you're gay now?" Oh mother fucking jesus christ, oh hello no. He's laughing! Little bitch is laughing right now.

"Dude. We are so not talking about this. Go make sure Henry isn't out to get us and call me back okay? Be careful Sammy."

"Yeah. Call you later, Dean. You know, despite the circumstances it's good to talk to you."

"Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So if you didn't catch it on the last a/n cause I added it a little late - I altered the timeline a bit. Starting with the second chapter it is now two years after the first chapter not just one. So that means Sam is 20, Henry is 22, and Dean is 24. Thank you thank you for all the alerts, favorites and especially the reviews!

Hopefully I didn't make you all too fat and happy with the daily updates but don't worry, they're still coming.

**Chapter 4**

Apparently the Winchester brothers didn't know anything about subtlety. The same length of time that Sam had been in the bathroom was exactly how long it took for Dean to respond to Henry's last text. With such an infamous family reputation you'd think they could play it cool in the face of possible discovery or at least attempt to throw him off their scent. Somewhat underwhelming. Or at least that's what Henry would be thinking if he could hear his brain over the pounding of his heart.

Out of all the truths he just uncovered the worst was by far that the one person he'd come to truly trust and love in this world was ingrained with the instinct to kill him unflinchingly. It was mind blowing to think of his gentle giant as a killer. Supposedly the Winchesters only killed creatures or witches that had already wracked up a body count but it was still a serious blow to the gut.

_Haha so Samantha IS a total girl but surprisingly I'm not so into the threesomes either, we both know you're plenty for anyone to handle :P_

Okay so maybe he can play it cool and try to throw Henry off with a compliment too, getting better, Winchester. And one would hope he's not interested in a threesome with his brother… even if Henry did get a little flushed at the idea, they were beautiful men after all. Jeez, what genes.

Henry glanced over towards Sam attempting to casually make his way back to the table. At least Henry had seen him get changed with Rose's help so he knew he wasn't carrying any weapons. Not that he would have gotten a chance to use them but Henry would rather not have to expose all of his secrets in one bloody dinner. This is why falling for people is never a good idea, shit just always has a way of hitting the fan. This time it decided to also set itself on fire and spin on maximum. God, he missed Gabriel, Henry didn't know what he could really do to fix this situation but just having him there would have been comforting. Or even knowing he could be there if he called would be freaking nice. Henry heaved out a sigh and prepared himself for the bloody inquisition that was surely about to begin in the few long strides it would take for Sam to make it back to their table. All he wanted was some saag paneer and some korma maybe even some garlic naan and chai. Fucking hunters ruin everything.

"I feel like you should be thanking me for helping you reconnect with your brother." Henry tried to set a playful mood maybe set this situation up as one big laugh but the instant hardening of Sam's features seemed to nip that plan right in the sodding bud.

"Christo" Sam said attempting to cover it up through a cough. Seriously? Maybe Sam was just out of practice being a hunter because of school?

"Oh honestly! That's what the big bad Winchester brothers came up with, that I'm a demon?" Sam gaped at his friend across the table who was giving him a very familiar glare. "I'm just as bloody human as you are, asshole. Look, can you really blame me for figuring out your brother was a hunter? He came into my shop buying demon and creature reference books looking all tough and strong with his sexy country voice and you really think I wouldn't figure it out? I could see the fucking imprint of his bloody pistol through the back of his jacket when he reached down to the lower shelves! I work in an occult shop Sam; you really think I don't know what's out there! Jesus, I know you're smarter than this!" Henry was yelling as loudly as his whisper would let him, they were still in his favorite Indian place and he'd very much like to be allowed back.

To Sam's credit he was looking fairly chastised but there was still a defiant edge to his shoulders. "So all those books you read all the time, were you researching? Are you telling me you're a hunter too? Did you know I was a hunter the whole time like you did with Dean?" Sam looked betrayed but it was completely unjustified, at least in regards to the claims he was currently making.

"No, I honestly just made the connection the same time you did, but really I feel like a complete idiot. I haven't felt this stupid since I was fifteen and believe me that was a really bad year for me. It was completely obvious now that I think back. Your obvious discomfort with my choice of reading material, your skill in sparring, the way you notice every exit and carry yourself like you're always on offense, not to mention your bloody last name. I'm honestly embarrassed I missed them all, I guess I just assumed some of your quirks were because you said your father was a marine and maybe he passed some stuff on or something." Henry sighed and shook his head while staring down his plate absently playing with his fork.

"You still didn't answer if you're a hunter. And how do you know about my family?" Sam eyed his friend unwilling to give in just yet. Henry's mind whirled around spinning the most believing story he could muster. It's not like he could tell Sam his bloody guardian angel warned him hunters would want to kill him and he couldn't even call upon Gabriel to prove it.

"No, I'm not a hunter. When my butler and I moved here he warned me that there were many sinister creatures that inhabited this country that were very unlike the breeds in Britain. My parents and I were among the 'aware' back home and as Donny served them even before I was born he knew all of their secrets. At first I was horrified and didn't believe him but I began researching and sure enough a lot of the things he described were written about or showed up in American lore. In the end it's what helped me choose my major. Hunting is really a culture all in itself. Eventually I made a few contacts in the extremely disjointed community, primarily an older hunter in South Dakota. With my access and expertise from the shop I started sending him the ingredients he needed for minor spells and protections. I even learned how to make protective hex bags for hunters and gave them all to him to hand out. Oh! Dean had one! In his jacket pocket so you must know Bobby! Give him a call or something he might be able to vouch for me maybe, or at least confirm I'm not a creature since he ran me through all the tests enough times."

Sam was beginning to visibly relax. As far as explanations go that was a rather reasonable one and made sense if he let it. It was also kind of exciting to think there was a whole 'nother hunting culture in Britain he could learn about. He nodded. "Yeah okay, one sec." Sam pulled out his phone and hit the send button twice.

"Sammy? That was quick what's going on?" Dean was wary but still hoping for the best.

"Honestly I still trust him, but you should give Bobby a call. He says he knows him." Dean's eyebrows skyrocketed up to his hairline.

"Seriously? Wait is he a hunter too?" That might be the best news he's ever heard, an awesome guy he didn't have to hide his life from.

"Nah, I think he's more like uh, a consultant or something. You know research and such, like Bobby does." Sam was watching Henry's face and the smaller man nodded approvingly at the title. Consultant was a pretty accurate term. He'd basically turned himself into a walking talking reference guide over the years.

"Alright I'll give Bobby a call, but hang tight 'till I call you back."

"Got it, Dean."

Henry raised an eyebrow expectantly but apparently Sam didn't have anything to say for himself.

"You're seriously not going to acknowledge that you've obviously been hiding way more than I have and probably shot to hell any chances I had with the most perfect man I've ever met? You literally just accused me of being a demon. You don't see how hypocritical you're being here?" Sam's shoulders significantly deflated but he didn't look completely convinced.

"I know. I'm sure as soon as Dean calls me back I'll feel like such an asshole but I just can't _not_ make sure. I know it doesn't sound very pre-law of me but when it comes to hunting, you're guilty until proven innocent. Besides, why do you sound like you know too much about my family?" Harry just sighed knowing despite what he had just said he was still the one keeping many more secrets so he couldn't begrudge his friend his caution.

"I heard Bobby talking on the phone with your dad while I was in South Dakota to meet him last summer. He called him 'Winchester' on the phone and it was obvious from Bobby's side of the conversation your father was doing something reckless. When he got off the phone and grumbled around a bit I asked him if he was worried that hunter was going to get himself killed." Harry smiled fondly at the memory. "I remember he just snorted at me and shook his head and then he said, "Naw, John sure is one stupid son of a bitch but he and his boys are damn fine hunters." Sam looked down at the table as if embarrassed or ashamed by that notion which piqued Henry's curiosity but he continued for now. "Then he said: but trust me, you don't wanna come across him, if you ain't something that needs killing or maybe one of his boys then he won't got two words to say to ya. Hell, maybe not even then." Sam snorted and huffed his agreement. Clearly there were some issues there. "I also stopped at the Roadhouse that summer and made fast friends with Ash. He keeps me up to date with well-known hunts and things to feed my curiosity; your father's name comes up a lot. Unfortunately your brother was only mentioned a few times as 'his son' but it sure would have been nice to know his name now… not that it helped me figure you out any. I'm still baffled that you just flew over my head, you're just such a sweetie aren't you it's hard to imagine." Henry finished cheekily. Sam smirked.

"You know first hand I'm not as sweet as I look, bitch. But yeah, I obviously didn't want the life since we met at Stanford. Kinda had a falling out with my family over it but that's all in the past, especially now that Dean and I are talking again. So I guess… thanks for falling in love with him." Sam started laughing then and Henry scowled before joining in. "Oh my god it's just so funny. Growing up Dean was all about the ladies I can't believe I never knew he at least went both ways." Henry pursed his lips unsure if he should divulge private information between the brothers. Oh what the hell, this was a shit situation anyway.

"If it makes you feel any better I got the impression that I was the first man he took a tumble with in the sac." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I mean he obviously didn't say that, the prat is too proud, but I could definitely tell." He may have also had some magical assistance figuring that out as he had stealthily run a diagnostic spell of a sexual variety. You can get diseases from a blowjob too you know, better safe than very very sorry. However the spell also spits out nifty information including number of sexual partners and Henry might have been a little shocked at the results. Both in how many female partners Dean had and the non-existent amount of male ones, at least in the intercourse category. Henry is well aware how much of an invasion of privacy that prize little spell is but it's come to be one of his favorites and he really can't resist, not to mention it truly is practical.

"Oh god I think that actually makes me feel worse. Way worse I did not need to know you popped my brother's man cherry. Oh god." Sam face scrunched itself up as if extraordinarily pained. "Dude, seriously though… I mean I love him, he's my brother, but he's also a total asshole." Harry laughed and nodded.

"And I'm not? I'm pretty sure you've called me a 'pretentious douchebag' more times than I can remember." Sam snorted into his glass of water.

"You're right. I don't think anyone but you two could stand being together with ya know, you two." Henry smiled brightly, that was probably as much of a blessing as he was gonna get.

Sam's phone rang and it seemed to bring the serious mood back with it. The usual banter they had managed to drum up despite the tense situation died as Sam stared at his phone before looking back at Henry and flipping it open.

"Dean."

"Hiya Sammy, you haven't killed him yet have you?" Dean asked playfully but there was obviously a little worry for Henry's safety underneath. Sam smiled.

"Of course not, what did Bobby have to say?" Dean started laughing as he recalled his conversation.

"Dude, Bobby practically swears by him. Apparently Henry has saved the asses of dozens a hunters by making protective hex bags or some shit, even I freaking wear one! Bobby says he's only met him once but he stayed for a couple days, I gotta tell you I've rarely heard Bobby sound so impressed with someone. He said that Henry's parents were hunters in Britain or something and the guy is practically a creature encyclopedia. When fucking _Bobby_ doesn't know what he's looking for he calls Henry, can you believe that?" Sam wasn't sure he's heard Dean this excited in at least ten years or so. "Unbelievable man, I guess it makes sense though. I freaking met him in an occult shop, 'summer project' he said, that lil fucker." Dean was chuckling and Sam couldn't help but grin at the enthusiasm and sigh in relief.

"Well congratulations, Dean. Looks like your gay pride weekend didn't end up getting shot to hell after all." Sam grinned silently waiting for the explosion but across the table Henry scoffed.

"Gay Pride weekend was in June, Samantha, I tried to get you to come but you were too busy geeking out." Much to Sam's disappointment whatever anger Dean would have shown was drowned out by his laugher at Henry's retort that he obviously overheard.

"Dude, even you're best friend thinks you're a super nerd! I guess some things never change, huh Sammy?" Sam smiled.

"Guess not, you're still a loud jerk too. So uhh, basically end of story is we're not killing Henry right?" Sam smiled at Henry across the table who looked horror stricken.

"Touch him and I'll kill _you_, Sammy." Both Sam and Henry smiled at that but Henry might have also blushed just a smidge.

"Noted. I'll let you guys get back to sexting and Henry and me can finish our goddamn dinner. He's taking me to his club tonight, I hear you're practically a regular now."

"Dude. You cannot go there, it's so freaking gay." Sam laughed and Henry smiled proudly.

"I have lived with Henry for basically two years, I think I can handle the gays, Dean." Dean chuckled knowingly and Henry smirked.

"Whatever you say, Sam. Just know you're gonna have to dance with dudes, there's like no way of getting out of that. Actually, I take it back; there are probably some lonely girl best friends you can hit up. Oh and tell Kevin I say hi."

"Yeah alright. Well, don't be a stranger, Dean. Call or visit or something, Henry misses you." Dean laughed as he heard something slap against Sam and his brothers undignified squawk.

"Sam! What the hell!" Henry whisper shouted again.

"Dude! I can't believe you just threw a wet napkin at me! You're the one who freaking bought me these clothes!" Dean was laughing so hard he had started slapping his steering wheel.

"Oh no, Sammy! You let the brit play dress up with you?"

"He played the broken heart card on me what was I supposed to do!" Sam suddenly froze and looked over at Henry pleadingly but it was no use.

"SAM! What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Henry actually shouted this time and a few people turned their heads disapprovingly. Dean would have been laughing still if he wasn't trying to calm his racing heart. It may have just been a few days but now knowing that Henry was part of 'the life' and that maybe, just maybe they could actually be something together made him wish he was there with them more than he'd ever wished for anything. Except for maybe his mom back…

"Dean, I gotta go." Dean heard the line go dead and just stared at his phone for a minute. As soon as he wrapped up this hunt he was heading back to California.

"Dude I'm sorry! It's not gonna be a big deal though, shit with Dean just goes in one ear and out the other!" Henry just shook his head completely red faced.

"Let's just get out of here before they kick us out." Sam unfolded himself from his chair looking like someone just kicked his puppy but still managed to glare at the wet splotch in the middle of his chest. Sam watched as Henry walked over to the manager and handed him several bills while chatting and slapped his shoulder smugly as he walked away leaving the man very pleased behind him.

"Was that really necessary?" Sam asked as they hit the sidewalk.

"Maybe not but I really like this place and I'd like for the excellent service to continue if you don't mind." Sam huffed.

"Not that. I mean making us bail. Especially since you made it up to them anyway."

"If you're still hungry, sasquatch we can stop and get something else. Actually, it's easier to get you drunk when you're not at full capacity so no, no more food for you." Henry grinned and bounced ahead of Sam a step.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Henry's eyes narrowed.

"Are you kidding I'm furious, but there's nothing I can do about it. Either Dean gets freaked out or he doesn't. For now I just want to get fucked up with my best friend and forget all the bullshit that's gone down tonight. Deal?" Sam's smile lit up his whole face.

"Hells yeah! What time is it? Is it too early to hit up your place?" Henry shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, sometimes I like to watch it fill up and I need a bloody drink _right_ _now_." Sam laughed and let his friend lead the way for a few blocks.

It was only ten but there was still a line beginning to form outside and a few guys shouted out 'Hey Henry!' or 'Black let me in!' all of which Henry smiled and nodded to. If he knew those guys he sure as hell didn't remember them and if he hadn't added them to the list when he met them then it was probably for a reason so he and Sam just kept moving. They reached the front and Cole nodded to his boss as they walked through, Sam looking nervous but excited.

It wasn't too full inside which left Sam slightly confused as they made their way over to the bar.

"Why don't you let all those people in if there's plenty of room." Henry smiled up at his friend then smirked.

"You gotta make 'em work for it Sammy. The place loses its hype if everyone gets in, if there isn't a line what's gonna make people looking for a place to go stop and notice this place. Learned that one from Brian Kinney."

"Who?" Henry snorted.

"Don't worry about it. Come along then." They leaned against the bar and one of the few men in tight shirts or tank tops walked over to them.

"Hey boss, shit where do you find these guys. This one's even bigger than the last one." Sam burst out laughing.

"I'll be sure to tell Dean you said that, he says hi by the way." Henry said and Kevin smiled.

"Where is my new best friend anyway?" Kevin wished he hadn't asked as a flash of something very unfamiliar crossed his boss' face. He moved passed it as quickly as possible. "Well who are you, honey?" He looked up at Sam. Sam was just recovering from his laughter so Henry jumped in.

"This is my best friend from school, Sammy. This giant hetero over here is spending the week with me for the end for the summer." Kevin frowned; Sam was too pretty to be straight.

"Well that is a damned shame, but you're sure as hell gonna get one hell of a ride with this crazy ass over here. But you probably know that. We should talk later, I want some stories, this bitch doesn't tell me anything that goes on over there." Sam laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing, I've got plenty to share." Henry smacked his arm and glared at Kevin.

"Oi! You leave him alone, I still sign your checks you prat!" Kevin snorted and raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Puh-leaze. That is the _biggest_ empty threat. You know half the people here come to see my fine ass, hear my beautiful voice, and make sure that I fuck 'em up real good. So just don't even. Speaking of, what can I get you boys?" Sam was clutching his stomach and Henry was having a hard time trying to look pissed and you could tell he just wanted to be laughing too.

"Can you bring out the Firewhiskey? It's been one of those nights." Kevin nodded understandingly thinking of Dean; even he missed him the last night.

"What's Firewhiskey?" Sam asked as Kevin deposited two shot glasses and filled them up before lighting them on fire. "Holy shit."

"I'd never heard of it either before I started working here. Apparently it's another British thing. Boss' family brews it across the pond." Sam turned and gaped at his friend. Just another layer to add to the mystery of the man. Henry shrugged.

No one in the wizarding world knew who had purchased the Malfoy's various companies and stocks but Henry was unwilling to let Draco's property be bartered and fought over with no heir to claim them or even worse, absorbed by the damn ministry. So he quickly snatched them all up and turned most of them into clean operations with the aid of the goblin financiers and managers he placed at each one. Just another reason the goblins loved him. He didn't really know what was going on with each one of his companies except for the quarterly report he got every three months and even then he only glanced at it unless the goblins warned him something was going on. They knew what they were doing far better than him, he was only interested in preserving Draco's memory and one of the things he loved most about the snobbish brat was just that. That he was a snobbish brat, it suited him perfectly and Henry tried to exude as much of Draco's personality as he could in all managerial situations. Hell it's worked out well so far. Draco would be pleased to know that Henry now possessed all of his prized holdings.

Henry obviously wasn't trying to exponentially increase his wealth so much to the goblin's dismay he has set up many trusts and scholarships for muggle born or lower class wizards and witches heading to Hogwarts. Henry is continually appalled that Hogwarts requires tuition. If it is required for all children to graduate from a school of magic to legally be able to use their natural born gifts then shouldn't that education bloody well be free? And then the ministry increased the rates to cover the damages to the school after the War! The headmistress resents the practice as well but there isn't much she can do about it if she wants to keep the school running.

As for the Firewhiskey brewery, that was just a lucky purchase, no wonder Draco always had a bottle stashed under his bed in his dormitory.

Sam noticed the wistful look on his friend face after downing his shot and getting passed his spluttering. He didn't think it was about Dean though, he'd only seen that look a couple of times when Henry was completely smashed and mentioned a man named Draco. After reveling in how cool it would be to be named Draco Sam would drape an arm around his friend shoulders and sit in silence with him for a while. It was obvious that Henry really loved Draco but something bad had happened between them or maybe even Draco had passed but Sam never asked. They both appreciated their privacy and now Sam knew why. Sam looked back at the bartender who had just helped out another group at the bar.

"I think we'll take another." Kevin pulled the bottle back out and served them their glasses. Henry grabbed his and swallowed as easily as if it were water looking slightly amused at Sam spluttering again.

"Another!" Henry shouted and Sam shook his head pleadingly. "Oh shut up, Sam! You just told your brother he broke my heart, you're drinking!" Kevin looked back and forth between them.

"Do I even wanna know?" He asked while pouring a refill. Sam just grinned like it was the most hilarious situation while Henry scowled.

"Henry here just found out tonight the Dean is my older brother who I haven't spoken to in two years." Kevin's jaw dropped but then he looked like he wanted to slap Sam for being so cavalier about this. It was obvious his boss was hurting and Kevin took it upon himself to look out for the younger guy, he knew the boss could handle himself but that didn't mean he should have to. If there were any assholes in this club who thought they could take advantage Kevin was on them like white on rice before they even knew what hit 'em, usually with the aid of the very loyal security. Henry just had that kind of effect on people.

"Don't tell me Dean ran off when he found out you were best friends with his brother. Cause I will hunt that bastard down myself." Kevin whipped the towel from his shoulder down on the counter. Henry smiled at his friend but shook his head.

"No he was already out of town for work before Sammy here figured it out. I was telling him about Dean and Sam could tell it was his brother so he called him and they had it out. It's like out of a bloody TV show or something honestly." Henry shook his head and gestured for another drink. Kevin quickly obliged now knowing the circumstances even though he suspected there was also something else going on.

"Well shit, drink up, honey."

Henry woke up the following morning with no clue as to how he'd gotten into his bed and he found himself praying that he was in it alone. He blindly spread out like a starfish and exhaled in relief at the emptiness.

"Dobby!" Henry grumbled and then winced at the decibel of his own voice.

"Would Mr. Henry be needing his hangover potion, sir? Dobby has it here, sir, and your glasses. Dobby finds them in the foods preserver, sir." Dobby whispered, he knew well enough by now the state Henry would be in most mornings.

"Thank you, Dobby" Henry whispered back as he downed the vial and then smiled fondly at the house elf. He still never remembered or maybe refused to use the term 'fridge.' Henry didn't even bother worrying about how his glasses got there; he learned long ago to never try.

"Dobby has added the potion to some tea by Mr. Sam's bed, sir, and Dobby is starting breakfast as soon as Dobby finishes cleaning last night's mess, sir." Dobby looked at Henry like he wanted to scold him but it would physically hurt him to do so. Henry had tried to convince Dobby to be completely upfront with him and to not take any of Henry's shit but it's still hard for a house elf to over come their nature. Dobby has slowly but surely been coming out of his shell. Just mentioning that Henry had made a mess was a huge improvement. Still, Henry grimaced.

"Thank you for leaving Sam some tea, that was very thoughtful of you, but be honest, how much damage did we do last night?" Dobby wrung his hands nervously.

"Dobby thinks that Mr. Henry and Mr. Sam didn't mean to but much of the pantry is on the floor, sir, and a few of the dishes are broken but Dobby can fix them no problem, don't worry Mr. Henry. But Mr. Henry and Mr. Sam ate all the bacon!" Dobby looked horrified and Henry felt thoroughly chastised. If there was one thing Dobby had come to love living with Henry and sharing meals with him more often than not, it was bacon. Little guy loved his bacon. Dobby suddenly looked even more nervous and Henry became worried.

"Dobby is there something else?" Dobby looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Dobby could feel Mr. Henry's magic in the kitchen, sir. Not too much, sir, but you must have used it last night, sir. Mr. Sam might not remember though, sir, as you both came home completely, um… sloshed, sir." Despite wanting to laugh at Dobby's choice of words, he must have learned that from Gabriel, panic began to set in. There certainly was a good chance that Sam wouldn't remember because Henry sure as hell didn't remember anything after requesting Firewhiskey for the night. Usually if Henry blacks out then it's a safe bet Sam did cause that giant boy couldn't hold his liquor to save his life, and the poor man had never even tried Firewhiskey before.

"Thank you for telling me Dobby, and I'm so sorry about all the mess. Please forgive us, I promise we won't be getting that… sloshed again while we're here." Just then the floorboards creaked in the hallway and Dobby vanished as a knock came on Henry's door. "Come in!"

"Dude. What the hell happened last night?" Sam asked as he flopped down on his back at the foot of Henry's bed.

"Don't ask me, the last thing I remember is walking up to the bar." Sam chuckled.

"Dude, the last thing I remember is you grinding shirtless with one of your go-go boys up on some platform." Henry groaned and hid his face in one of the many fluffy pillows.

"Bloody hell." He grumbled and Sam's laughter vibrated through the bed.

"Also, did you leave that tea by my bed? It's freaking magical. I woke up with a marching band parading through my head and then it just disappeared." Sam marveled.

"Yeah I know it's an old family recipe. I honestly don't think I would have survived this long without it, and no umm, Donny left that for you. My butler is a real sweetie." Sam shook his head but wasn't even surprised; of course Henry had a butler. Did he mention that yesterday?

"How come I didn't meet him when I got here?" Sam asked.

"He's lovely but likes to keep to himself. He avoids coming into contact with all guests for some reason, likes to be invisible. He's old world servant stock if you know what I mean. In Britain there are plenty of families that are born into serving in manor homes and things like that. He's looked after me since I was twelve. Takes his job very seriously." That lie seemed to work on Dean and with Sammy it turned out to be no different, as he didn't ask for further explanation. "However he did come in and scold me this morning when he brought me my tea. Apparently we turned the kitchen into a disaster zone when we stumbled in at god knows when." Sam groaned.

"No wonder I woke up with the biggest food baby ever, ugh. Do we need to clean it up right now?" Henry snorted.

"Believe me, I've tried to get him to let me help for years. Bastard won't have it. He gets extremely offended, as if I don't think he's capable of managing it for himself." Sam sighed almost relieved.

"Alright I guess I'm gonna go shower then, I can't wait to try that thing out." Sam slowly climbed out of the bed groaning as he had sunken in a good foot or so. As the door shut Henry's phone began to vibrate somewhere in the tangle of blankets. After a desperate search Henry managed to answer the call before just before he missed it.

"'Ello?"

"Mornin'. You coherent?" Henry wanted to squirm and jump around but settled for a few happy twists and turns under his blanket with a humongous grin before calming enough to respond.

"Uhm, yeah… yeah. Good morning." Dean's chuckle had Henry sinking down into his pillows with a sigh and a smile.

"Oh sorry I forgot it's a couple hours earlier over there. I didn't wake you up did I?" Henry laughed at the sheepish tone.

"No, Donny got that honor. Even though it was only because he needed to scold me for destroying the kitchen when Sam and I got home last night, which neither of us can remember." Dean laughed and Henry's heart fluttered.

"That great of a night, huh? Man what I would give for some of Donny's grub right now. So uhm does that mean you don't remember talking to me last night?" Henry bolted upright in bed.

"Oh my god. Did I drunk call you? I am utterly mortified, what did I say? Do I even want to know? Actually you know what don't tell me, can we pretend that it never happened? Oh my god, what did I say?" Dean just laughed at Henry's panicked rambling.

"Dude, relax. You didn't say anything too embarrassing, in fact all you did was clear up a few lingering questions I had."

"Could you have made that sound any more ominous, Dean?" Dean chuckled.

"Okay fine, first you told me what you would do to me if I was there with you... then we just talked a bit about how we could be a pretty good fit and how it's nice that we're both part of the you know, 'aware' or whatever. Then I asked you why you didn't just tell me. If you knew I was a hunter why didn't you tell me you knew."

"Uhmm… what did I say?" Henry was desperately trying not to have a heart attack, but Dean wouldn't have called this morning if he had scared him away, right?

"Well you made some sense despite your blood alcohol level." Dean chuckled again. "You said hunters are notoriously paranoid and you didn't want to scare me away or spend half our time together explaining yourself when you just wanted to spend time with me. Did you mean that?" Henry let out the breath he was holding and smiled at the hope in Dean's voice.

"I don't think sober me could have said it so well, or had the guts to say that at least." Henry was extremely proud of himself. That was an impressive way of not lying and not telling the bigger truth either and he didn't know he was so capable while being completely inebriated.

"Ya know if you had told me though, I probably would have stayed a little longer. I mean if you had wanted me to…" Henry resisted the urge to squeal like a third year Hufflepuff.

"Oh well, yeah. I would have liked that a lot. Honestly though another reason I didn't tell you was because I knew Sammy was coming the next day and I didn't think he'd appreciate me having a live in shag while he was staying with me. And now he probably would be even more horrified." Dean laughed heartily. "Admitting that I knew the truth about you would have made things complicated very quickly and I just wasn't ready for that. I had promised myself that if I ever heard from you again I would tell you."

"I feel like knowing would have uncomplicated things, I mean at first shit would have gotten tense but after we cleared things up it could have been awesome." Dean sounded so sure and Henry was mentally scolding himself. How did he let this happen? He was still a bloody wizard and Sam and Dean were still hunters. Despite his legitimate cover as a 'consultant' he still needed to be very careful and letting himself get involved with Dean was the opposite of cautious. Never since Gabriel had left did he wish for his advice more. Still, he knew there was no logic his brain could conjure that would keep him away from the sexy hunter. He simply would have to watch his back. If anything majorly unfortunate should happen, there was a reason 'obliviate' existed in the first place.

"You might be right, but you can understand why I was nervous, ya?"

"Yeah, I get it. I really do." And he did, he sure as hell wasn't one to actively seek legitimate relationships either. "I can't believe fucking Sammy is the reason we're talking right now." Henry snorted.

"And that bitch won't let me forget it, I'm sure. This whole situation is just too unreal but I suppose we're all used to our lives being rather abnormal."

"Got that right."

"So does this mean I'm going to see you again then?" Dean chuckled and Henry blushed.

"You bet your perfect little ass it does."

"So romantic, Dean." They both laughed.

"Yeah, well I try." Henry snorted.

"So… what are you hunting right now? You're in Montana right? Last I heard that state has a few inbred rougarou but no one's been able to track the family tree well enough to end the line. Oh! Or are you going after whatever the thing is that haunts the mountains of Glacier National Park cause you really don't seem like the backpacking type."

"Dude. How do you know all this stuff? And what the hell is a rougarou?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean. You really should have asked me for some book recommendations while you were in town. Apparently your Winchester reputation is a bit inflated, eh?"

"Hey, fuck you, man. I've only been solo since Sam left us and our Dad never shares more than he needs to, so… yeah. What's a rougarou?"

"Just a creature that eats human flesh for funsies. No really, it's actually dreadful. Poor things get to live a normal life 'till their thirties completely unaware of what they will become. It's a genetic condition and there's nothing they can do about it. Ugh, poor bastards."

"Jesus, and you said there's a bunch of 'em up here?"

"Well yeah, it's genetic so if they have kids before they're thirty that kid gets the gene. I'm sure a few have made it out of state but there a definitely plenty still over there."

"Shit, sounds like a big job. Obviously not the one I'm doing though, neither is the mountain troll or whatever." Henry chuckled, as if Dean could kill a mountain troll even if that is what it was, which Henry knew it wasn't. "It's only a vengeful spirit, maybe a poltergeist."

"Ahh, a boring 'ol salt 'n burn. What fun." Dean made an undignified strangled sound.

"Dude! It's not boring! I'm torching ghosts!" Henry laughed at Dean's defensive shriek.

"I'm only teasing, I'm sure it's absolutely thrilling." Dean huffed.

"Besides, you don't hunt anyway, right?" Henry paused unsure where to take his lie.

"Erm, I did a little back in Britain but we have different kinds of creatures over there than you do here in the States. Besides, I sort of moved over here to retire from the life. At least the killing part, not really my cup of tea anymore."

"No wonder you and Sam are best friends, freaking made for each other honestly." Henry laughed.

"Believe me I've barked up that tree, it didn't work out so well. Certainly not as well as it did with you that's for sure."

"What the hell do you mean not _as_ well?" Dean demanded and Henry loved the obvious jealously. There was something extremely hot about a possessive lover.

"I've never gotten into your little brother's trousers if that's what you're worried about." Dean made a noise that sounded like 'hurumph' in response. "Besides, I definitely got the hotter Winchester in the end."

"Hey!" Henry looked up to find a soggy haired Sam leaning against the doorframe with his arms wide and a scowl on his face.

"Hey yourself! How long have you been eavesdropping you bastard!" Dean was busting up on the other end of the line.

"I got here while you were insinuating Dean isn't as bad ass as he's made out to be. It's been really hard to keep quiet, believe me. I can't believe you said he's hotter than me!"

"Obviously I'm going to say that, he's the one I'm shagging you idiot!"

"Hey! Does that mean you were just saying that? I know I haven't seen him in a while but I know I have to be better looking than nerd boy!" Henry started busting up, himself. These Winchesters were going to be the death of him, and maybe even quite literally Henry thought darkly.

"I'm not going to answer because either way I can't win with both of you badgering me. I haven't even made it out of bed this morning. I still need to shower and brush my teeth, I feel rather disgusting."

"Yeah I bet you do. Kevin sent me a rather interesting picture message last night."

"That bastard! What did he send you? And when the hell did Kevin get your number? Hmm?" Dean stuttered guiltily for a moment. Sam was sitting on the bed now shaking the whole damn thing with his laughter.

"Dude! He stole my phone and texted himself so he'd have my number I swear."

"Yeah, whatever. So what was in the bloody picture?"

"I'll send it to you, one sec." Ten seconds later Henry's phone vibrated and he opened the picture nervously.

"I am going to kill him! That's it that bitch is fired! I don't care how much bloody business he brings in there are plenty more where he came from!" Sam had crawled over to look at the picture taking up the whole screen on his phone and both he and Dean were laughing at his outburst while Henry was red with embarrassment.

In the picture Henry was laying across the bar without a shirt on while two different guys were trying to wrap their mouths around the entire rim of the shot glasses balancing precariously on his navel and right nipple. Sam was in the background along with many others cheering and clapping… also shirtless.

"Relax dude, it's just funny! And tell the bitch I'm proud of him for staying in shape." Dean laughed and Sam's face reddened finally realizing he too was in the picture. Henry chuckled finally getting some amusement at the expense of someone besides himself.

"Shut up, Jerk. Kevin said to tell you for the little brother I sure am huge and that you should be embarrassed." Sam leaned over and spoke into the phone. Henry fell back laughing again and Dean made yet another undignified sound.

"That asshole! I take it back, you should definitely fire him." Sam was laughing too now and Dean was smiling. It was all too good to be true. He and his brother were talking again on well enough terms and he had someone in his life he wanted to get to know better and might actually be able to have a 'relationship' with despite how horrifying that really sounded. "Alright well I'll let you guys get on with your day. I've got boring shit to do and all."

"Aw come on, babe, it's not boring! You're torching ghosts!" Dean snorted and no one seemed to pick up on the endearment except Sam who smiled fondly.

"Yeah whatever, bitch. Talk to you later." Henry smiled shyly and avoided eye contact with Sam.

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Henry blushed at the smirk Sam was throwing him but tried to brush it off.

"Oh shut up. You know you're ten times more of a girl than I am so shove off."

"Dude, no it's cute. It's freaking adorable. You and Dean, Dean and you." Henry pounced on his friend and got him trapped face down between his body and the bed.

"You take that back right now, Samuel. I am not cute or adorable or anything of the sort!"

"It's precious really, too bad you guys can't make babies they'd be so pretty!" Henry twisted Sam's arm further behind his back and pressed his knee even harsher between his shoulder blades.

"What was that, Sam?" Sam desperately tried to maneuver out from Henry's hold but the wily bastard was way too good at pinning him down.

"Alright, uncle, uncle!"

"No, take it back!"

"Alright alright! You and Dean are the manliest, butchest super homo couple ever!" Henry was almost even more insulted by that but decided to let it pass.

"I should punish you even more for that comment but I'd really rather just take a shower, so if you'd excuse me." With that he flew off the bed and in a few graceful bounds he was in the bathroom with the door shut before Sam even managed to sit up.

"Asshole!" Sam shouted at the closed door while rolling his shoulder soothingly. Freaking imp. The smell of coffee rising up the stairs and food in the kitchen had him leaving the room quickly and galloping down the wooden steps.

He reached the kitchen door and let it swing back and forth on it's hinges for a moment before making his way through to the coffee that was beckoning him forward. He stopped short. At the stove was a pint sized wrinkly creature with big floppy ears and a bald head wearing a nightshirt, slippers, and an apron, who appeared to be frying eggs and muttering something about bacon. Sam silently eyed the area for any possible weapons as the creature began to speak without turning around, but the knife block was too far and he couldn't find anything else.

"Mr. Henry, sir, does you know how, Mr. Sam would like his eggs, sir?" Sam's mouth fell open and the creature turned around looking for a response but released a horrified shriek with bright bugged out eyes and vanished into thin air.

Sam stared at the spatula that had clattered to the ground frozen in his spot before he leapt into the air when the thing popped back into existence to place the spatula in the sink, turn off the stove, and wipe up the mess on the floor before disappearing again.

"HENRY! Get down here now!" Henry froze while brushing his teeth and jumped back when an absolutely terrified Dobby suddenly stood before him trying not to sob. Oh bloody hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dobby, stop. Stop it. I mean it, Dobby." Henry was trying desperately to restrain the poor house elf who was brutally tugging and yanking on his own ears and clawing into his scalp.

"Dobby didn't hear him, sir! Dobby so sorry! So sorry, sir!" Henry had finally managed to secure the tiny fists in his own as he kneeled before his friend.

"Dobby, I am not angry with you. Do you understand, me? This is not your fault." He said firmly and calmly to the elf that was looking anywhere but at Henry with wide bloodshot eyes. "I mean, it Dobby. I need you to believe me, it is not your fault Sam saw you, I'm sure of it. I need you to believe it too. Can you do that for me?" Dobby's big round watery eyes finally focused on Henry's.

"You's is not angry with Dobby? Dobby knows the one rule is not to let guests see Dobby, Dobby failed, sir!" Henry sighed but tried again.

"Dobby, listen to me. First of all the number one rule in this house is not to punish yourself. Remember?" Dobby nodded shamefully. "And you also need to understand that accidents happen and I will never be angry with you for that. I don't think I could ever be angry with you, alright? You know that I love you Dobby, you're basically the only family I have." Henry pulled Dobby against his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around the small creature. Dobby burst into tears again and clung to his master tightly. "It's alright Dobby, it's alright. Shhh it's okay." Henry could hear Sam pounding up the stairs but frankly Dobby's distress was far more important to him than an ignorant hunter's.

Sam burst through the door aiming a gun that Henry didn't even know he owned much less brought into his home. He really needed to add something to check for that to the wards. Sam took in the scene of the small terrified creature clinging to Henry and his friend's arms wrapped around the thing with an absolutely murderous glare aimed up at him. He slowly lowered his gun a few feet but kept it at the ready.

"Samuel Winchester you will lower that disgusting weapon before I throw you out of this house or make you wish you never set foot inside." Sam felt a chill run down his spine. He'd never heard Henry sound so damn sinister before, he never really thought about what it meant that his friend was a retired hunter at the meager age of 22. Who knows what he'd gotten up to before then that made him walk away, if that is what happened. He placed his gun on the stone counter top to his right.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam demanded. Henry huffed and looked back at Dobby who was now visibly shaking. Henry pulled him back to his chest and stroked his head murmuring reassurances. Sam looked like he didn't know if he should be touched by the scene or reach for his gun again.

"Don't even think about it Winchester, don't you think you've done enough damage?" Henry scowled before sighing again. "Dobby, it's alright, he's not going to hurt you. Dobby, come on I promise I won't let him touch you." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Henry." Sam looked down on the pair but Henry's eyes flashed at his impatience. He had a mess of a house elf to deal with and he didn't need Sam's holier than thou bullshit at the moment, thank you.

"Alright, Sam I'd like you to meet Dobby. Dobby this is Sam. You two are my best friends on this whole planet so if you could not kill each other before I can explain that would be lovely. Are we good?" Sam huffed and nodded. Dobby wiped his eyes on his apron and sniveled but didn't let go of Henry. "Okay then, do we want to move out of my bathroom or should we just move this into the shower and make this even more enlightening?" Henry grinned and Sam snorted. At least he wasn't immune to humor at the moment and that was a good sign. Sam still grabbed his gun and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans before moving to the armchair across from Henry's bed.

Henry sat down facing him on the edge and plopped Dobby down next to him who looked like he was desperately waiting to be dismissed. Dobby still hadn't looked anywhere near Sam's face and his eyes were shifting between looking at the floor, his knees, and Henry's face. Sam cleared his throat.

"Okay fine, remember when I told you that Britain is host to completely different creatures than you have in this barbaric place?" Sam rolled his eyed but nodded. "Alright well in Britain most of them are actually harmless, but the bad ones are much worse than any of the creatures you have over here. The point is, Dobby here is kind and loyal and has kept an eye on me since I was in school. He is my oldest living friend and I consider him family." Sam looked stunned and Dobby looked like he had never been happier.

"What is he?"

"Ask him for yourself he's sitting right here, you don't have to be so rude he's not a bloody animal." Henry scolded and Sam gave him a nasty bitch face because how the hell was he supposed to know how to treat the thing.

"Umm, Dobby? What exactly… are you?" Dobby looked up at Henry who nodded for him to reply.

"Dobby is a house elf! Dobby serves Mr. Henry Black and you will not harm him! Dobby is a purebred house elf, Mr. Sam, sir but Mr. Henry freed Dobby! Dobby is a free elf!" Sam gaped at the elf in front of him. What the fuck? The little thing was all watery eyes and runny noses a minute ago and now it's pointing its knobby finger and looking him dead in the eyes. Sam leaned back in his seat and glanced over at Henry for reassurance for which he just received another eye-roll and nod. Sam sighed exasperatedly.

"…Okay, then. Wait, what do you mean 'free'… umm, elf?" Sam was more than a little pissed off at his friend for holding so many damn secrets. He had gotten all pissy yesterday for Sam being wary of him when he was fucking hiding some crazy little creature right under his nose. He slept here completely unaware last night for christ's sake, and drank his tea! Sam reflexively felt his throat. That was over an hour ago and if he were poisoned he'd probably have felt something by now, right?

"Dobby is a house elf! We serve our family masters from birth to death! Only if our master presents us with clothes are we free elves!" Henry sighed and patted Dobby's tiny little leg to help calm him down. Looking at Sam he could tell that getting explanations from Dobby was only making him more confused, he should probably take over.

"Remember when I told you that some people are born into serving? That is true, there are plenty of humans that go through that as well but they certainly aren't slaves. That would be illegal, but seeing as house elves, as an ancient species, aren't exactly registered citizens no one gives two shites about the poor creatures, at least among the few who actually know about them. Much like hunters over here most people assume that every creature must be evil or beneath them. 'Oh not human, kill it, or better yet, make it a slave!' Such ignorance and cruelty, honestly, sometimes it's embarrassing being a human." Henry shook his head and sighed. "So yes I tricked Dobby's master into giving Dobby a sock when I'd hidden it in something I knew he'd make Dobby carry. Let's just say he was royally pissed." Henry and Dobby looked at each other and grinned. Sam looked back and forth between the two with no idea what to think. "That was when I was twelve and Dobby and I have been friends ever since." Henry looked back over at Sam hoping for any sign of acceptance or at least no sign of hostility.

"Okay, look, this is insane like completely off the wall even for me but I think… I think I believe you." Sam released a long shaky exhale. Henry smiled brilliantly at his friend but Sam was still staring intently at Dobby who was starting to fidget under the intense gaze and was pointedly only looking at his little legs swinging off the bed.

"I knew you could handle this, Sam. Thank you for trusting me, Dobby really is the sweetest and bravest person I know anymore, you'll see." Dobby grinned up at Henry.

"Dobby will finish Mr. Henry's and Mr. Sam's breakfast now, sir. Dobby gots distracted, sir. The mess took long time, Henry Black, sir." Dobby's eyes narrowed a fraction and Henry chuckled.

"Yes, thank you, Dobby. We're so sorry about that and of course you may go, thank you very much for staying and talking to Sam I know it was a bit scary." Dobby bowed his head as if ashamed that he had been so obviously afraid but then vanished into the air before any more could be said.

"How the hell does he do that? What else can he do? What the hell else kinds of creatures do you have over there? Are there more in this house because I swear to god, Henry, please let me know right now." Henry laughed and fell back on his bed forcing the down blankets to fluff up around him as if he were about to make a snow angel.

"House elves as a species have their own uhh, mojo, I guess Dean would say." Henry chuckled. "It's to help them complete chores and such. He was supposed to be able to appear as soon as his master called, hence the teleportation, and he can accomplish tasks very simply with the snap of his fingers should he choose to do so. He has been trying to live fairly human since we've moved to the States though; we've both just been trying to fit in. I was a crazy bastard over there, always getting into trouble."

"Well that much sure hasn't changed." Sam allowed himself a small smile. "So he's never killed anyone then?" He asked in as bold of a voice as he could muster. Henry rose swiftly from the depths of the duvets.

"No, you barbarian. Although he is perfectly capable of self-defense he's never killed anyone. The only instance I could ever see that happening is if I were being attacked and was incapable of defending myself for some unknown reason."

"I had to ask, it seems like he's got a lot of power. The way I grew up, something that powerful is never good. Or at least can never stay good for long." Sam gulped as Henry's eyes narrowed.

"I know this is probably hard for you to grasp just like it was hard for Nazi drones exterminating the Jews to understand but just because people are different doesn't mean you need to be afraid of them." Sam made an undignified noise.

"I can't believe you just compared me to a Nazi!"

"I know you're smart when you're not in bloody hunter mode so use your damn brain, Sam. You know you're thinking completely irrationally. I'm straight up telling you that there are many sentient docile species out there you've never heard of and your first reaction is still 'Oh new creature, must kill.'" There was a fire in his friend's eyes that Sam would very much like to never be on the receiving end of ever again.

"Maybe you're right. I don't know. Do you not see how this is a lot for me to take in? You're literally changing my entire world as I know it." Sam's puppy eyes tried their best but Henry was in no mood for that.

"Yes, I understand that I've just 'blown your mind' but honestly I thought you were better than this. This was the kind of response I would have expected from Dean, not you. You hated hunting and killing, at least that's what I thought." Sam looked down at his still bare feet and shook his head.

"I do, but I guess some instincts are just hard wired in there, but I'm not going to apologize. These skills have kept me alive this long and that elf fucking scared the shit out of me. So if you want to blame me for being ignorant or prejudiced go ahead, but I am going to try. I want to try. And I want you to tell me what the fuck else is out there." Sam ended resolutely. Henry smiled, he wasn't trying to belittle Sam but he was glad his friend stood up for himself in the end.

"I might have been a bit harsh, I'm sorry. I am just very protective of Dobby… he's all I have left of back home." Henry sighed and Sam nodded. "I'll find you some books to read on creatures while you're here, I know I've got them somewhere, how's that?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah thanks, that would be great." Both men shifted uneasily. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah for sure. Are you alright with everything?" Sam nodded after a long pause.

"It's gonna take some time to wrap my head around it but yeah. I mean I shouldn't be surprised that different countries have different creatures. Do you know if there are even more around the world?" Henry laughed.

"Of course! It's not like just the stupid white people get creatures in their backyards!" Sam cracked a nervous smile. He had a lot of research to do.

"Now get out of here, I still never got my damn shower." Sam laughed and stood up. "You might want to apologize to Dobby, let him know you won't try and kill him while you're here. Your breakfast might taste better if you do." Sam let out a pained smile but nodded once. "And Sam, you touch him and you won't be able to touch yourself ever again. You follow?" Sam gulped.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill him." Henry laughed.

"You wouldn't be able to, I told you he can defend himself but seriously just don't even bother trying."

"Yeah, I got it, seriously." Henry nodded and closed the bathroom door behind him.

Sam stood outside the kitchen door listening to the elf shuffle about, still muttering about bacon. He wasn't scared. He wasn't. He was just trying to be cautious, he didn't want to scare the little guy again. Plus, Henry could be pretty freaking scary when he wanted to.

"Um, Dobby, can I come in? I wanted to apologize." Sam lightly rapped on the door while peaking inside just a bit. Dobby froze in front of the stove again and seemed to take a shuddering breath.

"Of course, Mr. Sam, you do not needs to ask Dobby to come in the kitchen, sir. This is Mr. Henry's house, and you are Mr. Henry's guest so you are most welcome anywhere." Sam couldn't help but smile. The elf's speech patterns were kind of cute if he let himself think that way.

"Thank you, Dobby. I'm sorry I reacted badly earlier, you just a… gave me a fright?" Sam didn't know why he was trying to start talking like the elf. He'd known Henry for years and he hadn't picked up his accent once unless he was mimicking him or something.

"Yes yes, Dobby understands, sir. Mr. Sam gave Dobby a fright too, sir." Sam smiled. This wasn't so hard, he really is just a wrinkly little death colored person of sorts.

"Great, and I'm uh… also sorry about the mess we made last night. It won't happen again." Dobby deposited the fried eggs on separate plates and moved to the fridge to pull out some fruit.

"No, no no it was no trouble at all, Mr. Sam. Dobby cleaned it right up this morning. Would you like coffee or tea?" Sam grinned.

"Coffee, please." Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers making the coffee machine begin to drip instantly. Well that was pretty freaking convenient. Sam was about to offer to help when he remembered Henry saying that his 'butler' would get offended. Freaking butler, Sam shook his head, that asshole.

"Breakfast will be ready very soon, Mr. Sam, please be comfortable in the dinning room." Sam nodded and walked back out of the kitchen and took a deep breath. Totally fine. Some creatures don't want to kill humans; it's not a big deal. Suddenly Sam started laughing, Dean was going to lose his shit.

Henry walked into the dining room and eyed his friend suspiciously. He was bent over with his hands on his knees to hold himself up but he seemed to be having trouble breathing through his laughter. Dobby isn't exactly a comedian so what he could be laughing at he had no idea. Was this some sort of mental breakdown? Was this really more stressful than he let on?

"Sam… are you alright?" Sam looked up grinning and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, definitely. Just imagining this whole scenario with Dean instead of me. If you think I'm belligerent…" Sam started laughing again as he pulled a chair out and plopped down. "Promise me I can be here to witness the drama. It's going to be insane." Henry couldn't help but chuckle but was certainly not as amused as Sam.

"Yes, I know. I was warned that American hunters were nothing more than bigoted assholes with sawed offs who don't know their devil's traps from devil's snare." Henry giggled a bit as he reached for his tea that had just appeared on the table. Sam gaped.

"That's awful! I may not want to be a hunter but they do save lives, you can't deny that, man." Henry nodded. "And things over here actually kill and eat people, we weren't the lucky ones that got creatures who'll make you breakfast." At that their plates popped onto the table along with a carriage of butter, jams, and jellies for their toast. "I can't believe this is your life." Sam shook his head at the spread of food and Henry chuckled.

"You get used to it, believe me. And my life wasn't always like this you know." Sam nodded. He knew.

"Wait what's devil's snare?" Henry grinned.

"Right nasty semi-sentient plant. Only thing that can kill it is sunlight. It's actually not too lethal if you know what you're doing. It feeds off of the fear of the victims it ensnares, so if you remain perfectly calm it will let you go. If not well, you get the idea, picture a vine much like an anaconda or something." Sam set his toast down and reached for his coffee. He had a _lot_ of researching to do.

The next few days of their 'End of Summer Madness' week ended up being pretty low key. They needed to recover from whatever the hell happened that first night and the fairly traumatizing morning after. When they weren't jogging around the area to check things out and burn off Dobby's generous meals, or perusing various shops in the neighborhood, Sam was doing research and Henry as well as Dobby were begrudgingly helping him or answering questions. Henry was thinking of also showing him a few of his old school books he kept especially well hidden and some guides for muggle-born parents. Sam was taking in all of the information about magical creatures very wonderfully and he thought that he might do well to learn about witches and wizards as well. Henry had no intention of admitting that he was a wizard however, at least not until Sam was very well informed and seemed tolerant enough.

However right now it was Thursday evening and Henry was tired of lounging about, this week was supposed to be exciting after all. Sam was in the library downstairs, which might as well have been his bedroom while he was there, when Henry sought him out.

"Alright, that's it! We are going out tonight. I want dinner and I want dancing and you Samantha are coming with me." Henry forcefully tapped Sam's feet off of an ottoman in an effort to get him closer to standing. "Get up! I'm thinking sushi. Do you like sake?" Sam reluctantly laid the book down on the coffee table face down and got up. He did want to go out with his friend but he was also learning more than he ever thought possible from all the information on these shelves. Henry had really been holding out on him these past two years.

"Sake, yes. Sake Bombs, no." Sam smiled at Henry's scoff.

"I'm sure I can change your mind later so I'm not even going to bother arguing with you about that now." Henry huffed and Sam just shook his head fondly.

"Alright I'm gonna shower then. How dressed up do I need to be for this? Can we go to like some low-key place this time? Who knows there might be some earth shattering revelation and we end up getting dragged away by the cops for brawling." Henry just snorted.

"Relax, there's a great sushi bar a few blocks from the club that isn't too high class, but still has excellent sashimi." Sam groaned knowing they had very different ideas of what 'high-class' meant and resigned himself to wearing something he knew he wouldn't want to. Even though he was actually loving all of his new clothes, they were all so comfortable and made of seriously luxurious fabrics, even the damn cottons were softer than anything he'd ever owned before, not that he'd ever admit it. But he wasn't that surprised either; most of his clothes had come from Walmart or thrift stores after all.

Walking into the place and hour later Sam was pleasantly surprised. It was obviously a very clean and expensive place but they tried very hard to make it feel simple and comfortable. It was small and very streamline with a calming water feature rippling down the wall the entire length of the restaurant. While Sam was looking around Henry walked up to the hostess who smiled warmly and lead them to small table waiting for them by the window in front. Sam took the opportunity to admire the beautiful young Japanese hostess' tightly clad arse and long heeled legs. Definitely not a dive, Sam thought. Henry just chuckled noticing the direction of his friend's gaze and after taking a once over of Sam the hostess didn't seem to mind either and smiled at him as she walked away.

"So…" Sam started a little red faced "yeah I definitely need a drink." Both men laughed lightly before their waiter stepped up to their table.

"Ah, Mr. Black it is wonderful to see you again." The waiter, a friend of Henry's named Tommy, gave a shallow bow and smiled. "Do you know what you would like to drink this evening? May I suggest a new sake we have just imported, I do believe you will very much enjoy it." Henry grinned up and him and Sam found himself trying to very hard to remain nonchalant about everything.

"Thank you, Tommy that would be excellent. Some water too if you don't mind."

"Of course." Tommy inclined his head and backed away swiftly.

"Dude, how often do you come here?" Sam asked. Henry shrugged.

"Since I've been here this summer I've been pretty often. Almost once a week maybe. Dobby isn't exactly a sushi chef, and you know I fucking love the stuff. Not to mention they're all so nice here."

"Of course they're nice, you spend a shitton of money here, dumbass." Sam said in an amused tone.

"Hey! Tommy is lovely. He takes excellent care of me while I'm here and I put him on the list at my place, it's all fair." Just then Tommy came around the corner with a tray of water, sake, cups, and a small beautiful roasted edamame salad.

"Here you are, please let me know what you think of the sake, if I have steered you wrong I will of course bring you your usual." Tommy smiled at Henry and Henry nodded.

"Thank you Tommy but I'm sure it will be fine. What time do you get off tonight?" Tommy looked around cautiously for a moment before responding in a more casual tone.

"Luckily I'm not closing tonight but I still don't get off 'till after ten." Right then it was only just barely nine. "I'm so glad you got here my last two tables were awful, remember Mr. Klein?" Tommy asked with a grimace and Henry shuddered.

"Ugh, you mean that asshole who owns the leather shops?" Tommy nodded and grinned.

"He gives me the total creeps when he comes in here, and I swear it's just so he can feel worldly or something even though everyone knows he's from Ohio and he only actually eats the damn California rolls." Sam and Henry busted up at this and Tommy allowed himself a chuckle not wanting to get in trouble, even though he knew his boss couldn't really be mad, Mr. Black was one of their best customers.

"Well we'll probably be here till you get off, want to come out with us tonight? I'm showing my college roommate, Sam here a good time and might need some reinforcements." Henry smirked while Sam hid his face in his hands and Tommy smiled wickedly. Henry laughed again. "Sorry Tommy but Sam still bats for the boring team so you can put your tongue back in your mouth." Sam looked up embarrassed but Tommy just pouted lightly.

"Well that ruins my fun, but yes I'd love to." Henry nodded and smiled. "Now, what would you to like to start off with? Or are you in one of your 'surprise me' moods?" Sam's eyes widened in fear at that question combined with the mischievous gleam from across the table. He liked sushi but he didn't _love_ sushi. He may have laughed earlier but he was probably right along with mr. asshole and his California rolls, no way in hell was he going to fess up now.

"You know what I like, and I don't think Sam here knows what he likes yet so just bring the freshest you have in today for now. Oh and all those sauces I like please."

"Of course, anything you'd like in particular, Sam?" Tommy asked a slightly flirtatiously, Sam was gorgeous so sue him.

"Uh, does any of what he just said come with rice?" Tommy smiled and Henry snickered.

"No it does not, would you like sushi rice or steamed rice? We have both in white and brown." Sam grinned.

"Brown sushi rice please, thanks."

"Of course, that will all be out shortly." Tommy bowed lightly again and walked away.

"It's kind of crazy how he goes from friend mode to waiter mode, it's like he's schizo or something." Henry chuckled. He knew very well about having to play your part, but so should Sam he would think.

"I'm sure you're used to having to put up a front for work, Sam." Sam nodded and sipped his water eyes widening as Henry knocked back his little glass of sake in one go. "Dude aren't you supposed to sip that?"

"Ugh, whatever I'm sure they're just happy I go through so much of it. Huh, this new one is good."

An hour and a half later after many surprised and sour faces from Sam, amused faces from Tommy and Henry, and plenty of teasing and laughter the three young men made their way out into the city for the night.

"So Sam, do you want to hit up a straight club tonight since you've already been to my place? Even thought we don't exactly remember it." Tommy laughed at their bashful faces.

"Like you said I don't really remember it so I wouldn't mind going again, I've been wanting to anyway. Besides wouldn't you both rather go to a gay club?" Tommy and Henry both snorted but Tommy was the one to respond.

"Dude, this is SF, the gays are everywhere" he grinned. Sam laughed and nodded to Henry.

"Alright let's go to your place then. Wait I didn't see a sign or anything and you've never called it anything besides 'my place' or 'the club' does it even have a name?" Henry looked down at their passing feet while nodding.

"The Draconian." Henry gave his friend a half smile and Sam nodded silently and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Sam was leaning more and more towards this Draco being a lover whom had passed. Tommy walked alongside them thoughtfully. It was rumored that the place was named after someone but no one knew and Henry never confirmed or even acknowledged the rumors. It's seems that might have been true and that maybe it wasn't a happy tale either.

Leaning against the bar Henry laid into Kevin for sending Dean that damn picture and let him know that he was so bloody lucky that he'd had a few days to cool off before he came in or Kevin wouldn't be here now. Kevin just scoffed and brought them drinks followed by a cheeky, "here, on the house." Sam and Tommy laughed while Henry continued to glare daggers at his head bartender.

"Kevin," Sam diverted his attention, "do I even wanna know what happened that night or am I going to be horribly ashamed?" Kevin grinned and Tommy clapped.

"Please! You have to share, they're being so damn anxious over here and it can't have been that bad. Spill!" Tommy smiled around his straw.

"Well, after a little too much Ogden's Special you two were the life of the party that night. And Sam I have to warn you, I don't think you're as straight and narrow as you think you are sweetie." The three men watched as Sam's face turned noticeably red even in the dim club and burst out laughing. Henry was practically dying.

"I've been waiting for this for years and I was too fucked up to witness it? Tell me what happened! Oh god. Please tell me we didn't do anything…" Sam looked like he would start crying if that were the case and Tommy had his face resting in his arms along the counter shaking with laughter.

"No don't worry, baby. Sam here had a thing for Charlie, that new dancer we got last month." Henry nodded in recognition. "Gotta say I was also real surprised that such a tall guy with so much limb could move like that. If university doesn't work out for you, Sam, I'm sure the boss would let you shake your perfect ass in here every night." Henry and Tommy were roaring with laughter again and Sam's mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Oh my god. I didn't actually… I didn't _do_ anything did I?" Kevin shrugged innocently and waved his hand.

"Nah, just some groping and tongue clashing, don't worry kid. Didn't make it to the back room if that's what you're worried about." Sam looked like he might faint and while Henry still couldn't contain his laughter he kept a hand on his friend's shoulder in support.

"Alright Sammy! I'm so proud of you, I'm just so fucking pissed I missed it. Wait! You took a picture of me but not that!" Kevin grinned and pulled out his phone and thirty seconds later he looked back up.

"Check your messages, boss." Sam paled.

"No. No no no no no, Kevin! You delete those pictures right now! Swear to me you didn't send any to Dean!" Kevin laughed and held his phone away from Sam's reach behind the bar. "Damnit, Kevin!" Tommy was absolutely beside himself by this point and Henry was now staring completely silent at the picture he just opened. Hesitantly Sam leaned over his shoulder and then seemed to lose all air in his lungs.

There he was up on a platform shirtless and surrounded by a crowd of dancing or cheering men but that was so not the worst part. Pressed up to his chest was only who he could assume was Charlie except Charlie was only wearing little denim short shorts that were unbuttoned but thankfully not unzipped, however Sam's hand was reaching around Charlie's body and sliding halfway down the front of his waistband. His other arm was cradling Charlie's chest and his mouth was wide open and leaving a wet trail across the smaller man's jaw. Sam's eyes were closed in the picture but it was obvious he was aroused and arching into Charlie's hand that was reaching up behind himself and tugging on Sam's hair. Sam had a leg between Charlie's thighs and the young dancer was clearly grinding his arse into Sam's crotch.

Kevin was smirking while the three mend stood gaping around Henry's phone. Henry came back to reality first and stuffed his phone back into his pocket and looked up at a still open mouthed Sam who barely managed to focus on him even after a minute.

"You! This is all your fault! What in the hell is Firewhiskey?" Kevin started laughing again and Tommy moved back to his seat at the bar not wanting not be caught in the crossfire.

"Oh come one just cause it's not legal here! It's honestly just whiskey!" At least Henry thought so…

"Not legal! That should tell you something right there!"

"Don't blame your new-found bisexuality on me, Samantha!"

"I'm not!"

"So you admit you're bisexual?" Kevin cut in from behind the bar. Henry smirked and Tommy hid his smile behind his glass.

"No! What?"

"The camera doesn't lie, Sam." Sam burned bright red again and tried to calm his breathing.

"Ugh, I need some shots. But no fucking Firewhiskey!" All three laughed and Henry clasped Sam on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's obviously not a big deal Sam, it's not like anyone here would judge you. Besides you probably only try and grab people's cocks when you're hammered, but I must say I'm a bit offended you've never reached for mine over the years if that's the case." Sam felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. Leave it to Henry for turning life-altering moments into jokes.

"Probably just knew I didn't want my brother's sloppy seconds." Kevin laughed and refilled Sam's glass.

"Hey! I am never sloppy! And that wouldn't explain the last two years anyway." Henry huffed. Now that he wanted Dean he was happy he never got away with anything with Sam because he doubted brothers would want to share but he couldn't help but wonder _why_ nothing happened since Sam _could_ be so inclined.

"Dude, I'm still gonna blame the Firewhiskey."

"I sure hope that wasn't it. I for one am hoping for a repeat," Tommy winked. Henry chuckled and Sam looked away quickly, downing another shot.

Sam hadn't paid too much attention before but Tommy was actually pretty cool looking. He was tall and slim with darker skin and lean muscle, not at all bulky like Sam. He was wearing a plain grey tank top that hung loosely off his shoulders and showed off strong collarbones and intricate tattoos over his chest and down his arms. He had a clean buzz cut that wasn't noticeable under the hat that was part of his uniform and had several piercings in his ears, a claw and a few small plugs. He looked like a tough guy who'd been through a lot but his face was still very friendly and open. Why he noticed that now and not earlier, it had been almost an hour since Tommy had changed and they'd left the restaurant, Sam didn't know. Was he actually bisexual? Did he just need proof to let his brain come to terms with it? Fuck it.

"Another, Kevin. Please." All three of the others chuckled.

Ten minutes later and Sam was a few away from swaying on his feet. Henry and Tommy weren't much better off so Kevin told them to get away from the bar and to go dance or something. Sam bounced excitedly and Kevin just shook his head, it was definitely going to be a repeat of last time… especially since he was giving Sam Firewhiskey and just not lighting it on fire.

Ten minutes after that and Sam found himself sandwiched between Henry and Tommy and didn't mind one bit. Tommy was in front of him backing himself into Sam and Sam was unabashedly pawing at the slimmer man. He knew Henry was behind him but neither were trying to get too sexual with the other, it was more fun than anything so Sam let his attention fall on Tommy. This was his Madness Week and it wasn't like anyone here cared so he was sure as hell gonna let it live up to its name. Eventually Henry drifted off and let them be, dancing causally with a few other people.

Suddenly a strong arm ripped Henry away from his latest body to grind on and he was about to knee the guy in the nuts before he recognized him. He stared wide eyed into the smirking face and sparkling green eyes before he practically jumped him and attached his mouth securely to Deans. Dean made a surprised sound in the back of his throat before groaning in appreciation and responding eagerly. Neither knew how much time had passed before they came up for air still firmly holding onto the other. Henry seemed to have realized his rash welcoming and looked down shyly. Dean chuckled and Henry could feel it in his whole body all over again and found himself gripping Dean even tighter to remain upright.

"Hey. It's good to see you too." Dean whispered in Henry's ear over the booming music.

Henry smiled and grabbed Dean's hand to drag him off the dance floor. They reached a black door in the wall with a single security personnel standing in front of it who nodded to Henry and moved aside. He pulled Dean outside and the music faded into a dull thump as the door clicked shut. They were in a closed off side street behind the club. There were a few very expensive cars parked along one side. Valet parking maybe, Dean thought.

"I thought you were in Montana?" Henry asked still not letting go of Dean's hand.

"Yeah, I finished up and booked it back here. I thought I'd surprise you… do you mind?" Dean asked tentatively.

"Did it seem like I mind?" Dean grinned and reached in for another kiss. This time it was slow and searching, not frenzied like on the dance floor. It was almost testing their compatibility again, making sure they weren't imagining how amazing it was before Dean had left. Eventually they pulled apart again and grinned at one another.

"So uh, do I even want to know what you've done with my brother? That picture of you wasn't the only one I got from Kevin, I just didn't want to scare poor Samantha." Henry chuckled.

"What a sweet brother you are. And _I_ certainly haven't been the one to do anything to him. We haven't even been out since that night, but I invited a friend of mine along tonight. I'm sure he's taking excellent care of Sammy." Dean groaned.

"Oh god. I don't think I want to know what that kid is getting up to. When we were texting you said that Sam was 100% straight… what happened?" Henry shook his head and looked back up at Dean.

"Honestly neither of us has any idea. Kevin showed us that picture a couple of hours ago and since we don't remember that night it was a total shock. Sam seems to be taking it rather well though. Might have been the trough of booze he consumed afterwards though." Dean pulled Henry into a tighter embrace holding him in place with a hand on his lower back with his thumb rubbing soothingly back and forth. Henry smiled up at him and reached a hand into his hair to pull him down into another kiss.

On the walk to Henry's house Henry had broken away from Dean only long enough to text Sam that he had gone home and that he should remember how to get back and if not to ask Kevin or Tommy because they both knew. He could come home whenever he would like and if he was truly too smashed to take a damn cab.

They managed to remember to keep their clothes on until they made it into Henry's room where he quickly waved some silencing and locking charms about. However only two minutes after that clothes were strewn about and their limbs and tongues were fully entwined. To Henry's surprise Dean was the first to start making his way down between them. Licking and biting at Henry's neck and chest, laving at each sensitive nipple before dipping his tongue in and out of his navel relishing in the pants and squirms. Dean's thumbs ran back and forth along the protruding V of Henry's pelvic muscles while his hands wrapped around gripping his hips tightly before he swallowed him whole. Henry cried out and arched off the bed, desperately fisting the sheets below him. Dean sucked firmly and slowly moving his head from base to tip, flicking his tongue out and torturing the small slit at the head. Henry was achingly hard; he hadn't seen Dean in days and had barely even touched himself since.

"I want you to fuck me," Dean whispered like he wasn't sure he wanted it to be heard. Henry leaned up on his elbows searching Dean's face for indecision. He looked desperate, like he needed Henry to take him, to prove that he wanted him as much as Dean wanted him. Henry nodded.

"I'll do my best not to hurt you, alright? I promise." Dean gave him a small smile and climbed back up Henry's body smashing their lips together. Henry groaned and rolled them over so he was on top and ground his hips into Dean's, releasing a moan from the man beneath him. Soon Henry began his own trail down Dean's body, focusing his attentions on the places that made Dean most vocal. It was just so incredibly erotic getting this strong hunter to writhe and moan from his touch.

He let out a breath across Dean's sac, passing his swollen shaft completely, and nudged his legs apart wide enough to get his thighs resting on his shoulders. Henry's hands reached under Dean and gripped his arse, pulling him closer and spreading the cheeks apart. Dean's breathing was speeding up and Henry could feel his racing pulse in the steady blood flow under his thumbs. Dean gasped and shuddered as Henry gave one long lick of Dean's cleft and then returned his tongue to the puckered entrance.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted. "Oh… holy fuck."

Henry knew that Dean had never given himself like this to anyone and he wasn't going to take that lightly. Dean's hand flew into Harry's mane and gripped desperately as Henry speared his hole with his tongue, barely breaking the surface. He circled the entrance with the slick wet muscle over and over before dipping back inside, delighting in Dean's arching and panting.

"Please… fuck… Henry." Dean wasn't completely sure what he was begging for but he was confident that Henry could figure it out, which he certainly did.

Henry was grateful he'd had the foresight to snatch the lube from the drawer as they had tumbled onto the bed, now he just needed to find it. Luckily it hadn't gotten too far and he reached it easily enough. Warming a bit between two fingers he started alternating one with his tongue, allowing both appendages to wiggle into the tight space. Dean's breath hitched and Henry stroked his hip with his free hand soothingly, soon enough his whole finger was working it's way in and out and Dean was gasping for a whole different reason. Henry tentatively added a second lubed finger, slowly twisting and turning them, scissoring and stretching. Dean was panting now and back to tugging on Henry's hair while muttering indelicacies. After the third finger was fully absorbed and being greedily sucked in by Dean's hole the young hunter was begging incoherently while Henry tormented his prostate.

"I'm ready, please, please just do it already." Henry held back a chuckle and pulled his fingers out slowly, stretching them apart along the way. As soon as they were clear Henry drove back in with his tongue penetrating far deeper now. Dean moaned loudly and rose up off the bed several inches before falling back down.

"It will hurt less if you turn over and lie on your stomach." Dean didn't even pause; he just rolled over and looked back over his shoulder at Henry waiting for further instruction. Henry couldn't help himself, those pouty lips parted and waiting with lidded eyes begging for more, he soared up and connected his lips to Dean's. He kissed him soundly but quickly not wanting to freak him out by where his tongue had just been. Henry ran his hand down Dean's sides and gripped the firm globes of his arse while running his tongue down the sweat slick spine and back into Dean's prepared cavern.

"Fuck! Henry, please. Please just fuck me already." Dean's fists clenched in the sheets and he burrowed the side of his face into the blankets while his arse wriggled and begged all on its own.

Henry reached back out for the lube and prepared his latex covered member. He wished he could forgo that bit but it wasn't like he could tell Dean he used magic to make sure they were both clean. Henry pushed one of Dean's legs up the bed so his knee was almost touching his side before he lined himself up and began to push. Dean hissed as the head popped through the tight ring but released that breath in a long moan as Henry slowly bottomed out. Both men were panting and Henry dropped down over Dean, kissing his neck and shoulders and rubbing his sides soothingly while waiting for him to adjust. Soon Dean was beginning to move underneath him so Henry took that as his cue and lifted himself off Dean so he was sitting on his knees leaning over him, gripping his hips for balance.

Henry didn't pull out very far but made deep gentle thrusts instead making both men moan. Henry built up a slow hard rhythm.

"Oh, fuck yeah." Dean panted out between moans and Henry responded accordingly. Dean gasped as Henry began pulling out further but pushed back in with the same force. He could feel Henry's balls slapping against his own that were smushed against the bed and just that sensation alone had heat curling in his stomach. Dean could hear Henry grunting above him at each thrust, picking up speed. Soon the speed wasn't enough and he wanted it deeper again, slow and rough. "Please, Deeper, please." Dean whispered with his eyes clenched shut.

Henry lowered himself back down onto Dean kissing the back of his neck, behind his ear, and then nipping on the lobe. He was barely pulling out again, just harshly rolling his whole body along Dean's, allowing his pelvis to grind into the firm round ass while roughly battering against his prostate.

"Henry! Jesus fuck… don't stop. Please don't stop." Dean was trying to push his arse back up against Henry but the slighter man had him pinned well and was fucking him so thoroughly that he soon gave up and just reveled in the new sensations. "Fuck, I'm gonna… Henry…." Henry began ramming into Dean, lifting his hips and dropping them back down hard, filling the room with sharp slapping sounds as well as grunts and groans.

Dean's hands gripped the blankets around him to the point where his knuckles became bright white and his mouth hung open with his eyes closed tightly. Henry felt Dean's body shudder under him before he felt the clenching of his arse milking his own release. Henry rode out both their orgasms roughly for all they were worth causing both men's toes to arch and curl. Dean made a strangled sound like he was trying to scream but there just wasn't any air left for him to do so as he desperately clung to mattress beneath him. Henry wobbled on his forearms for a moment before he collapsed on top of the hunter, rising and falling quickly in time with Dean's labored breathing. He pressed a light kiss behind Dean's ear and rolled off to collect himself and dispose of the offending plastic.

Dean still hadn't moved other than turning his face in Henry's direction but his eyes were still closed. Henry rolled a little closer and ran a hand up and down Dean's back, watching closely as his eyelids fluttered open. The smile on Dean's face then was positively infectious and Henry couldn't help but grin and move his hand into Dean's hair to pull him into a chaste kiss. He still really needed to brush his teeth.

"I take it you're alright then, yeah?" Dean grinned shyly.

"Definitely. If I had known it felt that damn good I wouldn't have felt bad topping every time." Henry laughed.

"You never did hear me complaining, did you?" Dean chuckled but still hadn't moved his body an inch. "You sure you're not hurt? You don't have any injuries from your hunt do you?" Henry asked suddenly worried.

"Relax, I'm just comfortable. I got a little worked over by some ghost mojo but I'm totally fine... actually having me on my stomach was probably the best plan." Henry's eyes narrowed speculatively. He would heal any bruises while Dean was asleep.

"Alright well come on, you know the rule. No more sweat on the bed than necessary." Henry began to roll off the bed but Dean grabbed his wrist.

"You know I just came on your bed right?" Henry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You know I don't do the laundry right?" Dean rolled his eyes this time.

"Round two?" He asked with a wicked glint in his eye. Henry chuckled.

"Fine, fine. If we _must_." Dean grinned and ran after him.

Sam got home an hour later and tried to quietly peak inside Henry's room to see if he was really asleep but the door was locked. He didn't see him with anyone, but he didn't see him leave either. He also didn't think he would hook up with some random person when he was still so gaga over Dean. Tommy had gone home once they'd both stumbled out of the club. Sam was sober enough to walk home and was definitely not drunk enough to go beyond the kissing and groping he and Tommy had managed on the dance floor and maybe also on the couches. They'd exchanged numbers though and Sam said he'd text later this week or if they went out again. He did want to talk about it with his friend though and he had no qualms about waking him up like Henry so often did in their dorm.

"Dobby" Sam whispered. The elf popped up in front of him looking a little tired. Sam instantly felt bad; he had probably woken him up. "Sorry for waking you up, Dobby, I was just wondering if Henry made it home okay. His door is locked." Dobby nodded fervently, like concern for his master's welfare is one of the few things that would make it completely all right to disrupt his sleep.

"He arrived home several hours ago with Mr. Dean, they are both very exhausted and sleeping. Sam chuckled and then grimaced. He really _really_ did not want to think about what he meant by that.

"Thank you Dobby, please go back to sleep. I'm going to sleep too."

"Yes, yes. Goodnight, Mr. Sam sleep well." Dobby vanished before Sam could say anything more.

So, Dean was back. Why didn't he come to the club and say hi to Sam? Sam grimaced again; he would not have wanted his brother to find him there. It would definitely be better to see him in the morning. Curling up in one of the few beds to ever fit his frame, he smiled. Dean came all the way back here for Henry. Maybe even Sam a little too.

"Wait, you've never made cheeseburgers?" Sam asked sipping his coffee and leaning against the counter while Dobby made breakfast. _Shockingly_ Henry and Dean were still asleep. Dobby shook his head with wide distrustful eyes. He'd certainly never heard of 'cheeseburgers' before. "But you can put bacon on them! They're Dean's favorite, and I'm sure you'd love them too."

"Bacon? Dobby likes bacon." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah I know. Can I teach you how to make them for dinner? We could make them together, I promise you'll like them and then you'll wanna make them all the time." Dobby still looked unconvinced and very hesitant about sharing cooking responsibilities.

"But, but Mr. Sam, Dobby does the cooking." Sam sighed.

"Alright, do you ever follow recipes?" Dobby nodded, he had a huge rolodex of recipe cards passed down from generations of house elves before him. "If I write you a recipe for bacon cheeseburgers would that be okay?" Dobby nodded enthusiastically. He loved any and all recipes that included the salty meat.

Dean stood outside the kitchen door chuckling at the conversation he was hearing, this Dobby guy sure sounded like a character. Maybe he was super senile or something especially with that voice. And how the hell had he never had a cheeseburger? Do they not have those in Britain or something? The smell of coffee urged him forward and he pushed the door open. Standing in front of the stove was not at all what he was expecting to see. Before he even knew what he was doing his hand had swiftly reached around to the back of his waistband and swung his favorite pistol forward.

"Dean, no!" Sam shouted in time for Dobby to turn around and vanish with a squeak as the bullet lodged itself deeply in the rim of the Viking range. "Damnit, Dean!" Sam shouted again and Dean finally looked up at his brother. The harsh look of fury and disappointment was not exactly what he was hoping for their reunion after two years of no contact.

Henry and Dean had woken up and tumbled around for an hour that morning, grinding on each other and coming all over themselves but Dean had promptly fallen back asleep. Henry was hoping to shower and make his way downstairs to warn Sam that his brother was here when the unmistakable sound of a gunshot disrupted the sound of water pelting his face. Not five seconds later he was dry and dressed and a wailing house elf was clinging to him all over again.

"Son of a bitch!" Henry shouted which only managed to frighten his little friend even more before he picked him up and coddled him.

Downstairs Sam groaned at the exclamation and shook his head pointedly at Dean who was still staring blankly back at him. "I have no clue why I wanted to be here for this." Then Sam smirked and looked at the stove, "but you are so gonna get it way worse than me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **My sincerest apologies for how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. My best friend who I hadn't seen for six months because he was studying abroad finally came home to me. Now he's working a couple hours away for the rest of the summer so I should be back to posting hopefully around every five days or so. Also, this isn't my favorite chapter but I needed to set things up before they went to school, and I did make it a lil' long to compensate for the delay.

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell is going on here, man?" Sam couldn't help but snort, he and his brother were way too much alike.

Sam took a moment to survey his brother who he hadn't seen in two years. Physically he looked much the same, maybe a little bulkier, a little more rugged. Sam could easily see how it had only taken three days for Henry to fall in love with the douche, but he could also see how easily he'd spotted him as a hunter. His eyes were sharp, too sharp; it was almost unnerving how calculating and skeptical his glare was. His mouth was in a firm line and his jaw was clenched, if he didn't know that Dean would never hurt him he might be pissing his pants standing in his presence right now.

"Sam? Are you okay, Sammy?" Dean's eyebrows narrowed and his hand reached out tentatively. Sam blinked and the corners of his mouth rose just a little, there was his big brother, always making sure he was unharmed above all else. Even though he was pretty sure Dean was worried that he was under some sort of bad mojo or something he couldn't help but bask in the unconditional care he would always receive from Dean. It had been a long time.

"Yeah, Dean. I promise I'm all good. Don't know if you'll be able to say the same for much longer but it's good to see you regardless." Sam took a step closer to his brother and squeezed his shoulder. "How have you been, man?"

"Seriously?" Dean gaped. "I'm all for catching up and giving each other shit for not talking for the last two years or whatever you have in mind but do you seriously think I can think about that right now? What the hell was that?" Sam sighed. Where the hell was Henry? Shouldn't he be storming down here right now? Does he want us to go up there? …We should probably wait till he's ready.

"Relax Dean. You know Henry's from Britain right?" Dean rolled his eyes. Oh really asshole, is that why he has that sexy accent? "Did he tell you about hunting over there at all?" Dean inclined his head fractionally.

"Barely, just get to the point would you?" Sam sighed again. Seriously, where the fuck was Henry?

"Okay so basically, I've been spending the last few days in Henry's library, which is probably even more extensive than Bobby's, it kinda blew my mind." Dean gestured with his hand to keep moving. "Anyway there are a shitton of creatures we've never heard of cause they live in other countries. Where Henry's from there are a lot of nasty ones that honestly put most American shit to shame but there are also quite a few species that are completely harmless." Dean stared wide-eyed at his brother and held up a hand for him to pause.

"Wait what?"

"There are a ton of completely sentient and safe creatures out there, they're obviously still hiding out but they don't kill or hurt people, they just live their own lives in their own little communities."

"Are you shitting me?" Sam rested his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Nope. Who you just tried to kill was Henry's oldest friend, the only person still alive who he considers family."

"But what the fuck was it, it looked like a freaking goblin from a damn movie or something!" Dean gestured dramatically.

"Actually I think the two species might have the same ancestors but I haven't looked too much into goblins yet." Dean shoved his brother off of him and pointed rudely.

"You're messing with me, right?"

"No, Dean, I'm really not. Dobby is a house elf. They're literally exactly what the name implies. No evil, no eating hearts, just cleaning mojo and damn good cooks."

"Dobby? You mean the butler?" Dean's eyes widened in realization and Sam chuckled.

"Spun you that lie too huh? Yeah, they're one in the same."

"Unfucking believable. I thought the lies were through, man." Sam tensed.

"Henry was trying to protect Dobby, Dean. He's the only family he has left and he knew trigger-happy hunters shoot first and ask questions later, which I think you proved to be pretty fucking spot on with your little display ten minutes ago. I can't believe how right Henry is about everything. It's kind of depressing, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I had a very similar reaction to yours only I didn't have my gun on me when I saw Dobby the first time, but I had it soon enough. I'm surprised Henry still hasn't made it down here to tear you a new one, he sure had no problem ripping into me." Sam shook his head at the memory. "And you should really put your gun away, Henry hates them."

"How can he hate guns, I thought he was a hunter." Dean asked, gun still in hand.

"Retired. Hunter. It's his house and Dobby is literally the sweetest person I've ever met so really you should put your gun away before he finally confronts you. I'm assuming you guys have spent your time too blissed out to see him get seriously pissed?" Dean narrowed his eyes at the teasing tone but shook his head. "Yeah well it almost makes sense why he has such disdain for guns, he could probably kill anything with just a look." Sam smirked at the visible gulp traveling down his brother's throat before Dean appeared to renew his resolve.

"Why am I not allowed to be pissed off? Huh? There has been a freaking creature elf thing in this house the whole time I've been here! It could have been doing things or something! Oh my god. I ate its food like five times!" Sam held his hands palms up trying to get his brother to take a step back, tone it down a notch. Was he like this when he found out? Yeah he kinda was…and it is so fucking annoying and where the fuck is Henry!

"Dean, I know it's scary okay. I was totally freaked out when I first saw Dobby so I get where you're coming from but honestly he's completely harmless." Dean raised a dubious eyebrow and reflexively tightened his grip on his Beretta. "Honest to god, Dean. He's just a little guy who takes really good care of Henry and has a disturbing amount of passion for bacon."

"Bacon bacon or long pig bacon?" Sam couldn't help but laugh at that, he really has missed Dean.

"Pork bacon, Dean." Dean thought back to the conversation he overheard. His brother had been calmly chatting about cheeseburgers, trying to get the thing to make them for Dean. That didn't sound too evil. "I seriously think that asshole is hiding up there so that I have to deal with this instead of him. Let's go." Sam pushed off the counter and made his way upstairs while Dean continued to stand and watch the kitchen door swing back and forth on its hinges.

"Henry!" Sam made his way into Henry's room and quickly scanned the area finding it empty but hearing murmurs from the bathroom he moved to investigate. "Henry? Dobby?"

"Hey Sam." Henry looked up from the sleeping house elf in his lap as he sat cross-legged against the glass shower wall. "Did Dean stick around?" Sam sighed hearing the dejected tone of his best friend. Did he really think Dean would just leave?

"Yeah, I thought he was gonna follow me up here but he's pretty freaked out I guess, kinda like I was. I think I got through the basics with him though. How's Dobby?"

"I had to sedate him. He was going to kill himself if he kept at it and he couldn't seem to even hear me. Poor thing can't help punishing himself when he's too stressed and panicked. I have to keep the syringe around in case he ever gets like this. Hasn't happened since we first moved here." Henry shook his head and lightly kissed Dobby's brow. Sam smiled fondly at the scene and sat down next to Henry.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Henry nodded.

"Yeah when he wakes up he's usually calmer or will at least let me get a word in. It breaks my heart that this is just how house elves are made, ya know? Like can you imagine if you instinctually punished yourself brutally if you thought you did something wrong. It's completely barbaric."

"I can't believe I was scared he could hurt me when I met him, he's really only a danger to himself. You're right, it is really depressing." They both watched Dobby somberly for a minute longer before Henry carefully stood and laid Dobby down in his own bed till he woke up. He told Sam he sedated him but he really just whispered a sleeping spell and caught Dobby in his arms. It would wear off in a few hours or until Henry woke him.

When they turned around Dean was leaning against the wall next to the open bathroom door in his room. Henry started but pulled himself together in an instant and eyed Dean cautiously. He would protect Dobby at all costs.

"The thing was trying to kill himself?" Henry's shut his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose to calm himself. Sam rested a hand on his shoulder in support and he relaxed slightly. The thing.

"No, Dobby wasn't really trying to kill himself but sometimes if he's really upset it's hard for him to remember not to beat himself up about it and that it's not his fault. He said something about damage to the stove?" Harry's eyes narrowed in on the gun Dean still had in his hand that he was failing to hind behind his thigh. Dean scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and fumbled the gun into the back of his pants.

"Reflex?" Dean grimaced, Sam snorted, and Henry silently fumed beside him.

"Okay here's the deal. I know you're a hunter who kills the creepy crawlies that wanna eat our flesh and that you take your job very seriously. I don't want to belittle you or make you feel insignificant but you obviously don't know everything there is to know about hunting and I'm not saying I do either. Plus you're only twenty four and you've never left the country." It was clear Dean was becoming more and more agitated as his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched but he stayed quiet. "I also know I sound like a huge douchebag since I'm even younger than you and I have my pretentious BBC narrator accent but I swear to you I know what I'm talking about. Are you willing to listen calmly and rationally?" Sam smirked over at his brother who was back to rubbing the back of his neck nervously and avoiding eye contact.

Dean didn't know what to think. Henry was right, they were both pretty big douchebags, but that was what he liked about the guy. They both could be assholes that knew they had it goin' on and didn't take shit from anybody. He was not excited to be taking shit from Henry right now but Henry also seemed to sense that if he tried to go straight into yelling at Dean all he would get are brash words, zero progress, and at least a week of fuming silence afterwards. Plus, if there really is a whole new world out there like he said, it wouldn't hurt to know about it. Sam had said something about that too, right? Not to mention the extremely withering glare that Henry was giving him was starting to physically hurt. Even without making eye contact Dean thought he could feel the brunettes eyes bore into him, anything to make him stop would be welcome at this point.

"Yeah…Bobby said you know your shit and Bobby doesn't say that about anybody really." Dean tried to flash a smile but it fell flat and Sam had to cough up a laugh that tried to bubble out of his throat, he also ignored the look Dean shot at him for that.

"You're right, I'm flattered he would say something like that. Let's go into the study, I don't want to disturb Dobby." Henry held his door open for the boys to pass through and each gave him very different looks on their way past. Henry just shook his head at Sam's grin. He was far too excited to see his brother in the doghouse. Dean's eyes caught his briefly before he shuffled past and followed Sam. Henry wanted to laugh at how nervous he seemed to be but thought better of it. He was already pushing Dean pretty far and he knew that.

With Sam this was a lot easier. He has been friend with Sam for years, knows him better than he's ever known most people, but whatever he has going with Dean is very new. As much as he wanted to just go off and vent his frustration at having to defend himself and Dobby as well as explain so much, he didn't want to fuck things over with Dean. He could easily understand his skepticism and distrust, and maybe even respect his steadfast beliefs, but that also didn't make them right.

They settled into the room with Sam spreading out comfortably on one of the couches looking too smug for Henry's liking. Sam was seriously setting himself up for another scolding at this rate. Dean was glaring at his brother but plopped down stiffly onto one of the leather club chairs. Henry took the other across from him. It was awkwardly silent but only for a moment when Sam decided to break the ice.

"Damn, I wish I could ask Dobby for a drink right now." Henry held back a chuckle, now was not the time.

"The damn cart is right over there. Get it yourself you twat." Dean smiled despite himself and watched as Sam poured himself a single whiskey.

"Dean, you want anything? I'm sure you know Henry keeps the good stuff." Dean was tempted but he'd rather keep his wits at the moment. There'd be time for that later and he was pretty sure he was gonna need it.

"Nah I'm good." Sam sauntered back to his couch and smiled back out at the room, winking at Henry's glare.

"Alright well, I guess I should just cut to the chase. This really isn't as complicated or crazy as it may seem." Henry was interrupted.

"Yeah, Sammy gave me the cliff notes version in the kitchen. Different countries, different creatures, Dobby isn't evil, what am I missing?" Henry smiled; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Mhm. That's the gist. Dobby is a house elf; he made the move over here with me a couple of years ago. He's usually pretty good at keeping a low profile as you may have noticed but with uh, live-in guests he seems to be letting his guard down."

"Okay yeah but what is a house elf? What can it do? What makes it not evil? I've never met anything not human that didn't want to kill me so excuse me for being a little worried here!" Dean took a deep breath. He had decided to stay calm but it wasn't turning out to be as easy as he had hoped. Henry smiled, this still wasn't as bad as he expected, he could handle this.

"Well, like Sam said, different countries have different species of creatures just like they have different races and different plant and animal life. In Britain and probably a few other European countries we have house elves." Henry still didn't know how he'd gotten around explaining that they only serve in wizarding house holds when talking to Sam but he still wasn't ready to go there. "They are a small breed of elves built for servitude and serve a family until they die. Most house elves are actually slaves unless freed by a family member of the house they were born into. That is why dobby has a hard time not punishing himself when he thinks he's done something wrong. Enslaved elves have very little free will and have repressed their ability to think for themselves or think ill of their masters. It's truly an archaic and disgusting practice that I wish I was capable of abolishing but really it's so engrained that there is little anyone can do."

"Wait you're saying that little elves are living in houses all over Europe as slaves? How the hell does nobody know about this?" Henry sighed; he agreed that it sounded ridiculous when you didn't take into account that the whole wizarding world was itself a secret.

"There really aren't that many left anymore and only the oldest richest families still maintain the tradition and it's kept secret within their family line. I mean do you really think the general population would even believe it? Most are slaves so there's no way they could defend or even show themselves without their masters willing it."

"That's just insane! What the hell else is going on over there?" Sam chuckled around his glass and both Dean and Henry shot him matching glares. He suddenly became very interested in his drink. This wasn't turning out to be as exciting as he'd hoped anyway.

"I know it's absolutely ridiculous, but it's not like people that no one has ever heard of would have rights. Your own instinctual reaction only further proves that. If governments or the general population knew that non-humans exist it would just be chaos. Testing and confinement or even genocide. I'm sure you can imagine. There's a reason you don't tell people what it is you do, yes?" Dean huffed and nodded. As absolutely out there as this was he got the point. The world would basically suffer from a mass panic attack if everyone knew what was out there, and then the creatures would just have run of the whole place since everyone's heart would have exploded. Maybe.

"Alright I get it. What exactly does Dobby do? Is he a slave passed down in your family too?" Henry tried not to get too upset by that. It was the logical next step and there was a pretty good chance a pureblood family like the Potters would have had house elves back in the day.

"No actually. I mentioned that I've tried to make things better for elves but it turned out to be futile. Dobby was part of a very old and powerful household. It turned out that the Master there was practicing some pretty dark stuff and Dobby tried to warn me that Lucius had it out for me. That was when I met him. I was young but my family had quite the reputation, much like yours." Henry tried to pass off a reassuring smile but he wasn't sure it worked. "Eventually I was able to trick Lucius into presenting Dobby with clothing, which is the only way to free a house-elf and since then Dobby's been rather attached. I suppose I would be too if someone saved me from a life of unending service and punishments."

"Lucius? Seriously? Even the guys name sounds evil." Henry nodded and smiled in agreement. "Okay so you freed him but now he just serves you anyway?"

"Yeah I know it doesn't look that great but it's all he knows. He's very loyal and protective of me. It was hard for me to wrap my head around as well but he truly enjoys taking care of me and finds great pride in doing so. It's literally what his DNA tells him to do and it's not likely that is going to change."

"Huh." Dean just stared open mouthed at nothing for a moment before Sam started chuckling again.

"He really is pretty sweet, Dean. He's kinda like a really old little kid. It's kinda freaky once you know what he's capable of but I've started to trust that he would never do anything to harm anyone." That got Dean's attention again.

"Wait so what can he do?"

"He's a house-elf. He can clean things with the snap of his fingers, teleport straight to you when you call for him, anticipate your needs, and he's a damn fine cook." Henry grinned and Dean smiled a teensy bit at that.

"Yeah, knew that much but teleport? Snap of his fingers? How the hell does that work?"

"It's the elvin blood. Kinda like magic. Except it has nothing to do with demons or devil worship I assure you. It comes from inside them, their blood, their DNA. It's just part of what makes them who they are."

"Are you fucking telling me that elves are real too?" Dean was wide-eyed and incredulous.

"I'm not about to go through every other creature out there, that's just tedious and we'd never leave this room. Sam has been making good use of my library and if you'd like to update your references please feel free to do the same."

"Seriously Dean. Henry has so much shit on these shelves. You've seen the downstairs library right?"

"Like hell I'm going to read all of these are you kidding me? That sounds worse than hell!" Sam laughed and Henry just shook his head. Hopefully Dean would never know what hell was actually like, Gabriel was a little too liberal with the details.

"Well maybe Sam can tell you all about it then, I'm sure he would be thrilled to share all the new information he's uncovered." Dean groaned and Sam grinned.

"I don't know if lessons from nerd boy would be any better but whatever." Dean sighed and finally relaxed back into the supple chair. "So Dobby's not gonna kill anyone and he never has right?"

"No, Dean. As long as no one tries to kill me then Dobby is perfectly harmless."

"What do you mean if no one tries to kill you?" Dean's eyes narrowed minutely and Henry rolled his own eyes in response.

"I told you he's very loyal. He's a powerful little creature when he puts his mind to it. The thing is he never would unless someone he loved was in danger and that is basically just me, and he wouldn't kill anyone either. He'd probably just bang 'em around a little bit or disable them. He's not a killer. I promise."

The rest of the day was a little awkward but no one mentioned Dobby or anything supernatural so it went by smoothly enough. Sam went out for a run after Henry finished the breakfast Dobby had abandoned and they ate in contemplative silence. Once alone Henry decided the best way to relieve the tension was to just throw all of their clothes off and get a very different kind of work out. His bed was obviously unavailable but the desk in the study could make for some interesting role-playing ideas. Needless to say Dean wasn't about to say no.

Lucky for them Sam made it back just a few minutes after they'd tip toed into the shower upstairs to wash up. Sam would most likely have needed a severe memory charm to stave off nightmares for the rest of his life but Henry wasn't exactly in a position to provide just yet.

"Guys! You still here?" Sam glanced around the place but didn't see them anywhere. He had an idea of what they'd probably gotten up to while he was gone and he'd made sure he was gone for a while just in case. He thought it might be smart to make his presence known. He didn't want any surprises. He peeked in Henry's room since the door was wide open but found Dobby still conked out on the bed. He heard the shower running and reminded himself he needed one as well, but probably not as badly as they did no matter how far he ran. Thank god he missed the main event.

By one that afternoon everyone had showered and dressed and reconvened downstairs. Sam and Dean had yet to have some sort of emotional reunion but that was unlikely to have happened even in the best of circumstances.

"Do you guys want to go out and get some lunch or something? You probably want to catch up and I should take care of Dobby when he wakes up soon." Dean and Sam both shrugged and Henry couldn't help but smile. This was maybe the first moment he got to enjoy having them both around as brothers.

The morning had sort of flown by and there wasn't much time for pleasantries. They were both very attractive obviously, but they were very different. Henry was very curious as to what John looked like since his boys had such dissimilar features. While they may not have looked like brothers however, they sure acted like it. Many similar mannerism and expressions, it was no wonder that Henry was so drawn to Dean when he'd first seen him. He'd harbored a secret crush for Sammy their first year of friendship before he finally let it go and started to see him more like a brother. He didn't feel even the least bit guilty thinking that Dean was the hotter brother now though.

"Sure, let's go. I saw a place while I was out that I wanted to try and it's not too far." Dean nodded and gave Henry a lecherous smile on his way out earning a wink for his efforts. Sam shook his head and smiled at the scene before following after his brother.

Henry turned and ran back up the stairs two at a time, he didn't want to leave his poor elf unconscious for too long. Dobby was still wrapped up in his bed right where he left him and he looked too sweet and peaceful compared to the state he was in when Henry knocked him out, he almost didn't want to remove the spell just yet. The guy deserved a damn break. Plus Henry wasn't all that eager to get back to calming him down, but he decided it was better to do so while the boys were out. Henry climbed into the bed and pulled the elf onto his lap before rousing him. Dobby blinked a few times before attempting to bolt upright but Henry held him in his arms firmly.

"Mr. Henry!" Was all he managed to get out before he was cut off.

"Shh, Dobby, everything is alright. I need you to calm down, okay? Promise me if I let you go you won't hurt yourself." The elf was shaking and Henry could tell he was fighting between doing to what Henry was asking and just reacting how his body would naturally. "Promise me, Dobby."

"Dobby promises, sir." Henry smiled and lessened his hold but kept Dobby on his lap. "Dobby is so sorry sir! Dobby was distracted by Mr. Sam and didn't hear Mr. Dean come in! Dobby didn't mean to show him Dobby!" Henry stroked Dobby's back and quietly shushed him.

"I am not mad at you, Dobby. Remember I told you I would never be mad at you. Accidents happen. In fact if anyone deserves blame it should be me. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you to stay hidden. I should have introduced you to Dean sooner. He's very sorry for scaring you and he will never try to hurt you again, okay?"

"Yes Henry, sir." The elf nodded but didn't look any calmer; in fact Henry trying to blame himself may have only made the elf more uncomfortable.

"We both know that muggles are scared of anything magical but Sam and Dean understand now. Dean is a muggle that is even more scared than most, but we had a long talk while you were resting and he's very sorry. He's also very sorry for hurting your stove. Do you want to go down and fix it together?" Henry hadn't stopped the soothing circles on Dobby's back and along with the reassurances they finally seemed to be taking effect.

"Dobby can do it sir!" Henry smiled as Dobby jumped off his lap and hopped onto the floor, then turned and spoke in a timid voice. "But Mr. Henry can come too if he would like." Henry felt his heart swell at least a few inches knowing that Dobby needed him, but it also made him want to crucio Dean for making his dear friend so scared in his own home.

"That was some serious bullshit! I totally got reamed and I didn't even get a shot off!" Dean laughed loudly at his brother's indignation as they walked down the street. "Henry had to freaking sedate Dobby he was so upset, and all you got were the angry eyes! What the hell!"

"Dude, being awesome in bed has to come with some privileges, don't you think?" Sam made a sour face and pushed his brother away.

"Dude! Do not talk about that, I so don't want to hear it." Dean laughed again and wrapped his brother in a headlock.

"Come on Sammy! I know you're not exactly straight nowadays." Sam groaned and extricated himself from Dean's arm.

"I am so gonna kill Kevin! This day just keeps getting worse. It had so much promise too."

"Aw, aren't you at least a little glad to see me? It's been years baby brother." Sam pushed Dean away again.

"Yes. I'm honestly really glad you're here but I definitely don't want to hear about my brother's sex life with my best friend and I definitely don't want to talk about my sex life either."

"Dude you're having gay sex already?" Sam threw his hands up in the air and increased his pace.

"No! Not yet! I mean, no!" Dean chuckled at Sam's reddening face. "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Yeah yeah, so what _do_ you want to talk about?"

"Tell me how you've been, man. Are you not hunting with uh, with Dad anymore?" Dean watched his brother stare down at the ground but couldn't really blame him, he didn't exactly want to talk about Dad either.

"This last year I've been on my own. Getting' a lil old to be sharing a room with Dad, don't you think? Besides, we have our own cars and I'm fully capable of hunting on my own." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. So you're doing okay then, still loving the life?" Dean snorted, he knows Sam resents the way they were brought up and never appreciated how much Dean thrived in it.

"Yeah, I've been great. Helping people the only way I know how and ganking evil, that's my jam. I don't know, I guess it's just what I do best."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be even better than Dad in no time. Do you talk to him?" There goes shy voice again. Dean knows Sammy still cares; he doesn't have to be afraid to ask how their Dad has been.

"Yeah, he sends a lot of hunts my way and we check in a couple times a week. He's doing fine by the way. Still a jackass but he's truckin' along, saving people and brooding in his bottle of Jack." Sam smiled almost wistfully.

"That's good. Does he… does he ever mention me?" Sam glanced nervously at Dean before looking back to the sidewalk.

"You know Dad, he doesn't like to show proof that he actually has emotions. I used to catch him looking at this picture of us before he noticed me noticing. He still has it in his journal though. I know he misses you, worries about you." The corners of Sam's mouth twitched a bit. "I'm sure he wouldn't act like it but I know he'd love it if you called." Sam huffed and wrung his hands to keep them from balling into fists.

"He could call me too, Dean. He's the one who told me to never come back, that I'd abandoned our family." Dean sighed; he really didn't want to get into this right now. He'd only just gotten his brother back and their Dad was already ruining things without even being there.

"Yeah you're right, but you know you're absolutely still a part of this family. I'll never stop looking out for you, Sam." Sam smiled and lightly shoulder checked his brother.

"Look at you, man. Has going gay increased your tolerance for chick flick moments or something?" Dean glared and shoved his brother back.

"Shut up, I'm just saying. Bitch."

"Jerk." They grinned and kept walking. After ordering a roasted veggie pita and the only thing resembling meat on the menu they settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before someone figured out what to talk about.

"Alright, so tell me about some of the crazy shit you've been reading about then." Dean sighed and Sam looked way too excited for Dean's taste.

"Dude, are you ready for this?" Dean rolled his eyes and Sam smirked. "One word. Unicorns." Dean's eyes widened comically and he sputtered for a moment.

"Shut the fuck up." Sam laughed and slapped the table.

"So fucking serious, man." Dean was quiet for a minute before his next exclamation and Sam was brimming with new knowledge begging to be shared.

"Dude!"

"I know."

"Dude."

"I know. I'm starting to feel like we grew up under a rock."

Henry took the time for himself to make a few phone calls to his club manager and then the realtor in Palo Alto making sure the place would be ready when they arrived in a few days. Once those were done, Dobby was contentedly working on his own, and the brothers still weren't back, he spent some time in his training room. On the main floor there was the kitchen, dinning room, living room, library, and fitness room. He liked to call the fitness room: training room 1. Training room 2 was downstairs next to the garage and could not be seen by muggles and with the aid of a few charms they seemed to not want to go down there anyway. With Sam and Dean here he couldn't risk using his magical training room and potions lab. He rarely used the potions portion anyway; Dobby was more capable in that area. Still, he knew needed to keep up his speed and strength magically and physically so that he would always be prepared for anything. Especially now that he was consorting with hunters, surely they would bring trouble just as much as he naturally did himself.

So that was where Dobby informed the Winchesters that Mr. Henry was when they returned after their lunch and strolling, the fitness room. Neither had known it was there and were actually pretty excited. Sam was pissed and complaining that Henry had been holding out on him these last few days when he could have been using it but Dean just told him to stop bitching, he was getting too damn old for that shit.

The door was ajar when they approached it and slowly pushed it open, leaving their mouths agape at what they revealed. Henry was fiercely running, rolling, diving, and jumping over obstacles and up and over platforms and bars, all while wearing a huge smile on his face. He noticed them out of the corner of his eye but needed to complete his lap and when he finished off with a flip and a perfect landing he grinned up at them and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Hey guys, how was lunch?" Sam gulped and attempted to act like all he'd witnessed was Henry using a treadmill or something while Dean was resisting the urge to just bend Henry over right there.

"Great, at least I thought so, Dean might have had a different experience." Henry laughed knowing the kind of place Sam would probably choose. Dean just shook his head and glared at his brother before turning back to Henry.

"Do you seriously have a parkour course set up in your house?" Henry chuckled and led them out of the room; he really needed another shower. He'd been bathing a lot since he'd met Dean, not that he was complaining, but maybe he should be looking into getting some moisturizer or something.

"It's definitely a better workout then those little runs Sammy's does, way more fun too." Dean snorted in amusement and Sam huffed.

"Dude, little runs? You've run with me plenty of times, you're the one that always wants to stop."

"Yeah, because they're bloody boring. One foot in front of the other over and over again. I don't know how you're usually gone a couple hours."

"Yeah well not all of us are pixie sized and can fling ourselves all over the place." Dean laughed at that but stopped when Henry shot him some low level angry eyes.

"Dean, you are so not aloud to complain about what my body is capable of doing." Henry smirked at Dean's instantly reddening face and Sam's horrified spluttering.

"Guys! You are hereby forbidden to make any sexual references about the other in my presence. Is that clear?"

"What if it's not a reference or innuendo but a simple statement? Like what if I said-"

"Stop right there!" That was Dean that time. He didn't need Sam to hear where Henry was going with this either, but he'd have to remember to ask later.

"Ugh I don't feel like showering again, twice already today and I'm sure there'll be more." Henry leered and Dean and Sam groaned.

"What did I _just_ say?"

"Don't remember, must not have been important. Dobby!" Sam was glaring at Henry but he still can't help but smile when he sees the squeaky little elf.

"Yes Mr. Henry?" He smiled up toothily.

"Dobby would you mind giving me a cleansing charm? I'm afraid my skin is going to dry up and I'll be a damn raisin by the end of this week." Before he's even finished his sentence he was sweat and odor free. "Ah thank you, you're the best." Dobby grinned again and popped away.

"That is just too much." Dean said with wide mystified eyes.

"Oh come on, figure out what you guys wanna do and I'm gonna go change." Henry obviously wasn't going to mention that he normally would have cast the cleansing charm on himself.

When he came back down in some lightweight khakis, a vintage tank, and some thin leather flip flops he found them unsurprisingly, in the library. Sam was animatedly showing him pictures of phoenix's and Dean was half listening but looking at the looking at the images all the same. Henry leaned against the doorway and laughed with his arms crossed. Dean looked up and smiled, he couldn't get over how automatic his response was to seeing Henry. Especially with that smile that lit up his whole face and a shirt that paid homage to his slim but well defined golden arms and shoulders. Before Dean knew it he was standing in front of the smaller man running his hands down his arms and entwining their fingers before pulling him closer for a soft kiss or two or three, or until Sam's mutterings increased in volume, not that either of them were actually listening.

Sam was honestly very happy for both his brother and his best friend. He knew how much both of them legitimately cared for the other, and neither of them were the type to get serious so he really knew that whatever this was between them was important. Still, he was a little freaked out by it. No one really wants to see their sibling making out so he didn't feel guilty about that, plus he was recently confronted with his own sexual discovery and dealing with Dean's on top of that was a bit much. Granted he hadn't seen Dean for a couple of years and it wasn't like he'd brought people back to the places they'd stayed with their dad so really who knew how long he'd been not straight. Knowing and seeing it with your own two eyes are two completely different things however, especially when the second party involved making damned goo-goo eyes is your best friend. To add a whole nother unwelcome layer of turmoil, Sam was starting to wonder why he'd never gone for Henry in the past, lord knows he's had plenty of opportunities and he wasn't blind, he knew for at least most of freshmen year that Henry was very interested. But, that was one thing he refused to dwell on, even if he was suddenly into Henry – which he wasn't, he'd certainly missed his chance now as Dean had irrefutable claim. Not to mention Henry was head over heels for his damn brother, and probably literally too.

"So, has Sam told you about any other beasts out there?" Henry asked once they'd moved to sitting practically on top of each other on the couch next to Sam's chair.

"Yeah he gave me quite the debrief during lunch." Sam looked up at that and grinned.

"Dude you should have seen his face, it was hysterical. When I told him about Dragons I thought he was gonna shit himself." Henry snorted and nudged Dean's shoulder with his own while Dean glared at his brother.

"I obviously didn't shit myself but what the hell did you expect? You tell me fucking unicorns and dragons and mermaids are real, like seriously, what the fuck?" Henry chuckled and ran his hand down Dean's leg soothingly.

"I know, I learned about all this stuff when I was eleven and was completely freaked out, but also being a kid makes you more open to the fantastic I think."

"The fantastic? Try the insane." Sam and Henry both laughed and Henry let his head fall to rest on Dean's shoulder. "So uh, when exactly do you guys have to head back to school?" Dean asked nervously. Sam shrugged but responded first.

"Probably tomorrow afternoon so we have Sunday to get settled before classes on Monday. There'll probably be parties tomorrow night too that I'm sure Henry already has lined up to attend." Henry frowned and shrugged.

"Nah, I've been a little distracted lately, I've got these super demanding house guests that are totally fucking with my social life." Dean flicked Henry's ear and Sam smirked at Henry's indignant squawk.

"I'm pretty sure us fucking counts as a social life." Sam groaned again and slammed the book he was skimming into his face. Dean and Henry chuckled.

"No, Dean. What we have is a sex life." Henry rand his hand back up Dean legs and lightly cupped his groin. "See the difference?" Dean checked to make sure Sam's face was still hidden behind the huge book before pulling Henry in for a rough kiss and then shoving his hand away.

"Why can't we have both?" Dean asked somewhat quietly. Sam groaned again, he did not need to be there for their damn chick flick moments.

"Hold that thought, I'm just gonna go use the… I'm just gonna go." Dean blushed as Sam bolted out of the room. Henry turned to face Dean, bending his leg and pulling it up onto the couch in front of him.

"I was mostly teasing but yeah, you know we can. We do." Henry reached over and re-entwined their fingers smiling with one brow raised because Dean still looked hesitant. "What are you thinking? Just spit it out." Dean sighed and let his head loll back onto the couch.

"I don't… I don't know…" Henry squeezed his hand.

"Dean, seriously. Whatever it is just say it."

"Do you party a lot? I mean I know you do, you said as much the night we met and you took me to your fucking club. I mean, ugh, I just… I can't believe I'm saying this but… I just don't want you to fuck anybody else." Dean's eyes were squeezed shut so he missed the huge grin that took over Henry's face but as soon as he felt Henry climb into his lap his eyes snapped open.

"Dean?" Henry whispered. "Are you asking me to go steady?" Henry asked teasingly and Dean snorted.

"Shut up. I'm sorry I know this is super soon but I've never done this before so I don't even-" Henry decided to just shut him up right there by attacking his mouth with his own.

Dean responded eagerly running his hands up Henrys thighs that were spread across his waist and slowly progressed up his backside and under his shirt. Henry undulated in his lap gripping his hair and angling Dean's head for optimal access. After the unfortunate need for air drove them apart Henry smiled and rested his forehead on Dean's.

"I honestly can't imagine even just that being as good with anyone else. Can you?" Dean smiled shyly and brought their lips together again. Fifteen minutes later and Sam gave them the standard exasperated throat clearing from the doorway. Reluctantly they parted and Henry slid off to sit next to Dean again, both red faced and hiding their mutual arousal.

"What's up Sam?" Dean grumbled. Henry snorted at the choice of phrase but rolled his lips into his mouth to refrain from commenting, neither of them would appreciate it he knew.

"So you guys all happy and official now?" Henry turned and glared over the top of the couch at his friend and Dean just grumbled again.

"What did you want Sam?" Henry questioned, less than amused.

"Well seeing as this will be our last night here for the summer, I thought we should do something exciting."

"Not sure if you noticed but we were well on our way there." Dean chuckled and Henry looked back at him and smiled lecherously.

"Well not sure if you noticed, but this was our week that Dean seems to have absconded." Henry rolled his eyes. Sam was the one who spent half the week in his library.

"Fine, did you have something in mind?" Sam made his way back into the room and sat down.

"Not really, you were supposed to be my guide, remember?" Henry thought for a moment before grinning evilly and Sam was beginning to regret asking.

"Okay, I have an idea. Actually I'm excited, I haven't done it in a while." Both Sam and Dean looked equally nervous and Henry rolled his eyes again. "Oh relax, it's not that crazy and I don't even think it's illegal." Dean laughed and nodded.

"I'm in." Not wanting to be out done or left out Sam agreed.

"Anyone have any preference for dinner later tonight? I know Dean isn't the most adventurous with his food…"

"Hey! Well, kinda I guess."

"Won't Dobby want to make something for your last night home?" Sam asked and Henry shrugged.

"He won't mind, he's moving to Palo Alto with us anyway."

"He's what?" Sam squawked.

"Don't worry he's usually really good about keeping hidden."

"But you have people over constantly!" Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Sam! Don't be so dramatic. I do not, and I certainly won't be anymore." Sam eyed his brother and his friend and nodded.

"Fine, sorry. It'll be awesome to have Dobby there."

"Seriously, fuck a meal plan. I can't wait." Sam laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Wait dude. You're literally paying for my whole life. My house, my food, and don't think I didn't figure out who is paying my main grant this year. The Malfoy Foundation? Did you really think I wouldn't find out? It's like expected of us to write thank you letters." Henry's eyes widened and he blushed furiously for the umpteenth time that day.

"How long have you known? Why didn't you say anything?" Dean was watching the two closely.

"Since my grant was approved in February. I didn't want it to be uncomfortable, but you'll notice you didn't get a thank you letter. What was I supposed to say in a formal letter to my best friend thanking him for ten grand?"

"It was only ten?" Sam rolled his eyes and Henry winced. "I mean, I told them twenty but I guess the person who deals with those things decided otherwise, sorry." Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that. This was just yet another ludicrous situation.

"Those people? What do you mean?"

"The Malfoy Foundation is real, it wasn't just a front to help you pay for school, Sam. Jeez."

"Really? Who runs it? How much money do you guys give out every year?"

"Sam!" Dean admonished. "You can't ask people that, even I know that's just rude."

"Shut up, Dean. Henry is my best friend, I can ask whatever I want but he doesn't have to answer."

"Ugh, it's a scholarship foundation I set up before I even met you. I started it to help students go to my school back in Scotland. It's really expensive but a lot of kids deserve to go there. I just passed along your grant and whispered to some of the board. Please don't worry about it, I need the tax breaks." Sam was helplessly silent for a minute before nodding once. "You might want to send that thank you letter though. I'm sure they would appreciate it especially since I think you're the only American they're sponsoring. Kinda living up to the reputation, Sammy."

"Fuck. I wish you'd told me!"

"Or you could have asked!" Sam's face fell in his hands and Dean laughed again. "How did you recognize the Malfoy name anyway, I don't remember mentioning the last name."

"Well you wouldn't. You only ever talked about him blackout drunk." Henry's eyes shifted nervously to Dean's then back to Sam's.

"Right… so dinner later?" Henry lamely tried to change the subject.

"Whatever you guys want. I'm sure I can find something to eat wherever." Dean welcomed the change; this was too uncomfortable. He didn't want to think about how much money Henry apparently had or whoever this mystery person was.

"Ooh! How about fish 'n chips? We could go to the pier? You haven't been there yet." Sam nodded lacking enthusiasm. "They'll have more than fried food don't worry, but I haven't had fish 'n chips in forever." Henry looked too excited for Sam's suddenly somber mood to last much longer and Dean had perked up at the sound of 'fried'. "Great! I'll go make a reservation." With that Henry ran out of the room leaving the brothers in an awkward silence.

"Don't you feel like a dick?" Dean asked teasingly.

"Ugh, fuck you Dean." Sam laughed, "and why does fish and chips need a reservation? I mean seriously?"

"Yeah, I know. I'd think you'd be used to this by now though, you've been friends for a long time now."

"It was a little different at school though. I mean he was obviously loaded but it's so much more obvious when he's not in our dorm and eating in the dinning halls with me."

"Are you uncomfortable with all this?"

"I don't know, kinda. I just don't like feeling like I'm taking advantage or like I can't take care of myself."

"Yeah I feel ya. I just keep telling myself it makes him happy. Besides, I mean, why can't we let someone take care of us a little? We've been taking care of ourselves our whole lives basically."

"Dude, you're so whipped."

"I so am _not_. It would honestly be more uncomfortable to refuse him at every turn, don't you think?" Sam sighed, he knew that all too well.

"Too true."

Dinner turned out to be well worth it. A beautiful patio table on the end of the pier lit with candles and lanterns set the scene to enjoy their drinks and various forms of seafood and steak in Dean's case. Everyone seemed to forget the tension from hours previous and were laughing and talking, mostly about the upcoming year and a few horror stories from Dean's solo hunts. Henry was not amused by how many close calls he'd had, he would need to do something about that later.

They walked along the pier, purchasing a bit of candy at the severely overpriced sweet shop that only made Henry wish for some chocolate frogs, but Dean was excited for the sour watermelon strips. The summer air whipped around them and Henry couldn't help but feel extremely content. Everything really seemed to be going right for once. He didn't even begin to let himself think about all that could go wrong should more truths come to light, because right now, life was perfect. He ran to catch back up with the brothers, slipping between the two and taking Dean's hand in his and smiling back up at Dean when he smiled down at him with a long red strip hanging between his teeth. Sam smiled and shook his head. They really were pretty cute together, it almost made him sick.

"Okay follow me." Henry grinned and ran with Dean's hand still in his and Sam close behind. They stopped abruptly in the shadows behind one of the shops.

"Dude, if you just wanted to make out you shouldn't have had me follow you." Henry ignored him.

"Dobby!" Henry called and the brothers shouted simultaneously in response.

"Are you crazy!"

"What are you doing?"

Dobby popped up in front of them, he had an idea what his master needed. He knew that he hadn't told Mr. Sam and Mr. Dean he was a wizard so he couldn't very well apparate anywhere them himself.

"Where to Mr. Henry?" Dobby's big eyes were one of the only things that seemed to catch enough light deep in the shadows and Dean was more than a little creeped out. Henry leaned down to whisper in is floppy oversized ear. Dobby grinned and nodded and with another pop all four vanished.

"What the hell!"

"What the fuck!"

Henry laughed, thanked Dobby, and told him he'd call for him later with a wink.

"Seriously, what just happened?" Dean demanded, but the massive aquarium surrounding them had already distracted Sam.

"I just asked Dobby for a quick jump, this place is over an hour away and I didn't feel like a drive."

"A little warning next time might be nice!" Henry laughed again and pressed himself up against Dean.

"Oh come on where's the fun in that?" Dean rolled his eyes and Henry wrapped his arms around his neck. "Besides, isn't this amazing?" Dean finally managed to look around and his eyes almost doubled in size.

Above them a tiger shark swam by while different plants swayed back and forth beside them with colorful fish diving in and out of the kelp. The entire tunnel was illuminated in a soft turquoise glow, the rippling of the water casting patterns and shadows along the floor and their bodies. Dean looked back down at Henry and smiled before wrapping his hands around his waist to pull him flush for a kiss. To be considerate they kept it short for Sam's sake.

"I'm assuming this place isn't open right now?" Henry just shrugged, of course Sam would ask.

"Where are we?" Dean asked with more than a small amount of awe in his voice, Henry smiled.

"The Monterey Bay Aquarium; I can't wait to go see the otters next, they're my favorite. Or maybe the beluga whales, I can never decide. The otters are definitely more entertaining I guess." Sam shook his head and then lied down on his back in the middle of the tunnel staring up and around him with his arms folded behind his head.

Henry smiled and moved to do the same, pulling Dean down with him. Dean folded one arm behind his head and left the other outstretched for Henry to rest his head on, together they watched the beautiful underwater world going on around them in silence.

"You know that hundreds of people walk through here everyday right?" Henry threw out there mischievously after many minutes had passed. Dean snorted and Henry smiled at feeling the movement along his side and under his head.

"Way to ruin the moment, dumbass," Sam retorted and Henry laughed.

"Dude, a little dirt on your back is nothing compared to monster guts in your face." Dean reasoned and Sam snorted looking over at the pair and laughing when the comment caused Henry to cling a little tighter to his brother.

"How about those otters?" Dean asked to distract Henry.

"Yes! Let's go." Henry stood and held his hand out for Dean to take, which he rolled his eyes at but he still took the offered hand.

The brothers weren't strangers to sneaking around places they shouldn't be so that aspect wasn't as much of a thrill as it could have been but they were enjoying running from tank to tank and laughing at the otters and penguins antics. Dean insisted that they check out the Shark tank, he'd read that a curator had been killed in a freak accident a couple months ago and really wanted to see the beasts. Henry had never been a fan of the big sharks but Dean was too enthusiastic to refuse, and Sam seemed equally excited.

They snuck into the enclosure with Henry going through first and nonverbally casting _alohamora _and leaving the door wide open for a quick exit. Conveniently neither brother had yet questioned why every door they tried had been unlocked. The Winchesters were watching the hammerheads closely and talking animatedly about how 'badass' they were but Henry was half hiding behind Dean, peeking out and looking at the sharks speculatively.

"Dude, you are not seriously afraid of sharks? They're behind like a foot of glass or something, they aren't gonna getcha." Dean laughed and Henry rolled his eyes but didn't move any closer to the glass. Just then the door slammed shut behind them followed by a loud click of metal falling into place locking them in. Henry cursed, he couldn't very well magic it unlocked now. Guess this is where their tour was going to end; he could call Dobby once the brothers had their fill of the damn flesh eating sea creatures.

Suddenly an inhuman screech had all three of them whipping back around only to witness a completely mangled and drenched spirit. The woman threw her arms out with another wail and Sam flew towards the glass but Henry's reflexes were still unmatched and silently slowed his progress to minimize the impact of the blow. Dean had already whipped his pistol from his waistband and had fired two shots into the spirit who dissolved with a vicious sneer.

"Dobby!" Dean ran over to Sam who was shaking his head dazedly but seemed to be okay, no broken bones which was a miracle to the two of them. The elf popped in with a smile but instantly grew worried at the sight before him. "Home Dobby, now!" Two seconds later they were plopped down into the living room with Dobby fussing over Sam and then vanishing and returning within seconds to force-feed him a headache potion. No one said anything, just sat down stoically for a few moments.

"Well, I guess being torn apart by sharks counts as a violent death, huh?" Dean tried to laugh but Sam just glared at him and then Henry for chuckling also.

"Sure this is funny to you, you weren't the ones thrown around the room."

"Oh relax, you're fine. Dobby gives you a perfect bill of health." Dobby nodded profusely and Dean snorted.

"Looks like I've got a hunt." Dean grinned, looking too much like a shark for Henry to be comfortable. He would never feel like his fear of sharks was irrational ever again. "Dude, shark attack! How awesome is that?" Henry rolled his eyes. Why was he dating this guy? Sam walked over and smacked Dean on the back of the head, which escalated into a ridiculous slap fight that Henry had to whistle loudly to break up.

"Great, now that you're done fighting like sorority betches over the last jello shot, I could use a fucking drink. Let's go." Without waiting for a response he booked it for the front door but then remembered his manners and turned back to Dobby. "Thank you for rescuing us Dobby, you are truly a life saver." Dobby beamed up at him.

"Anything for Mr. Henry, sir!" Henry smiled and nodded before walking out the door followed by Sam and Dean who nodded and briefly thanked the elf as well.

Henry was moving at warp speed and even with his shorter legs Sam was the only one who didn't need to jog every few steps to keep up.

"I can't fucking believe we had to find a fucking spirit on our last night here! That was such bullshit, I swear you Winchesters attract more trouble than even I do. Or maybe the three of us combined is like the unholy trinity or something." Sam laughed and silently agreed.

"Yeah, but this is a pretty cool hunt you gotta admit." Dean caught up with Henry and slid his hand into his to slow him down a notch. "And this hunt will keep me close which I don't mind." Henry sighed and smiled up at Dean.

"Yeah, that's true. You can stay at my place if you want when we head back down tomorrow. You can have Dobby bring you by when you're done for the night too." Dean looked a little nervous about that but didn't shoot it down which pleased Henry, maybe Dean would get more comfortable with Dobby in time.

"Dean!" Kevin screeched and leaned across the bar to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "When did you get back, baby?" Sam rolled his eyes and sat down at the bar.

"Actually I was here last night but I was just looking for Henry so I guess you didn't see me." Kevin nodded and gave his boss a questioning glance. Henry smiled and gave a single nod that lit up Kevin's face in turn.

"Well what do you want, gorgeous? Anything." Henry snorted and gestured for a drink.

"The strong shit, love." Kevin nodded and pulled out three small glasses and a full bottle of Firewhiskey. Three shots later and Henry was feeling a little better, especially after watching Dean struggle with the harsh substance.

"What the hell is this? I mean, I can drink, but this shit isn't natural." Sam laughed and nodded.

"You bite your tongue. This is from _my_ country, I've been drinking it since I was fifteen. Nothing better."

"Well shit."

"Come on, one more and then I want to climb you like a tree on the dance floor." Sam groaned and his brother grinned. Henry turned to look at Sam with a smirk. "Hey it's a Friday night do you see Tommy anywhere? You should text him." Dean laughed and his little brother blushed.

"Tommy, huh?"

"I don't know, man. I don't want to give him the wrong idea." Kevin walked back over at that point.

"And what idea would that be, honey? That you want to run your hands all over his tight body and shove your tongue down his throat again?" Dean choked on his drink and Henry had to beat his back to help settle him. Firewhiskey was harsh enough going down the right pipe.

"Uh, yeah." Sam mumbled.

"Oh shut up, you know you want to. Guys at Dray's don't expect to find love Sam, don't worry about it." Henry's eyes widened at the nickname for the place and he quickly looked down when all three noticed his surprise. He didn't know any other staff called it that but he probably should have expected it, he'd more than likely given it that name himself, especially drunk.

"Alright, well you think about it and we'll go dance, but please try to have fun." Henry patted his friend's arm and dragged Dean away.

Making it half way through the mass Henry spun back around and threw his hands up in the air, rolling his hips to the beat. Dean took a moment to appreciate the view before he felt too awkward; he wasn't one to dance by himself. He reached out and pulled Henry against him, letting the smaller man's arms fall onto his shoulders before they moved around his neck to play with the fine hair there. It only took a few minutes of them grinding against each other and sharing each breath before they were almost painfully hard. Looks like not even the vengeful assault of a shark attack victim could ruin their night. A half an hour later they made their way back towards Kevin for another drink.

"Hey, what happened to Sam?" Kevin smirked and pointed to one of the many sloppy couples wrapped around each other in the throng.

"Tommy got here about ten minutes ago." Dean shook his head and laughed as Henry cat-called across the dance floor. Luckily they either couldn't hear him or were sufficiently distracted.

"What did you say to him?" Henry asked, delight written all over his face.

"Not much, just plied him with alcohol and told him to take the monster stick out of his ass and to try filling it with something much more pleasurable." Henry laughed loudly but Dean couldn't help but grimace. Not exactly an image he wanted associated with his baby brother.

"You deserve a raise my friend." Kevin laughed and pointed in his bosses face.

"Don't think I'm going to forget you said that." Dean chuckled and gestured for another drink.

"Yeah yeah, tell Zane and have him give me a call." Kevin smiled broadly and nodded, he didn't actually think Henry was serious.

Henry and Dean knocked a back a few more before returning to the swarm of sweaty bodies and steering clear of Sammy so as not to spook him. Eventually they became far too desperate for the other and knew they needed to leave before they wouldn't be able to keep things PG-13 anymore.

"Come on, Sam can find his way back later." Henry reached up to whisper in Dean's ear.

In no time they were wrapped up in Henry's bed with just the feel of the soft down and their slick skin gliding against each other's.

"Dean… yes, right there." Henry moaned and arched his back, pressing his chest firmly against Dean's while gripping his shoulders tightly. A few more perfectly aimed and powerful thrusts were all it took and they were clinging to each other, tongues battling and legs shaking. After a minute of panting and soft stroking Dean rolled half way off Henry, slowly leaving his body and pulling him close to connect their mouths again. Henry knew what Dean was saying without any words being spoken, he reached over for a tissue to wipe down his abdomen and wrap Dean's spent plastic before tossing it in the bin and nuzzling in even closer. Maybe he didn't need to follow his shower policy every time. He would much rather enjoy the rich and heady scent of Dean's body and the intensity they had just shared.

After lying together quietly for a while, drifting towards a booze and sex induced sleep, Henry felt Dean's body tense rather that relax. He looked up at Dean's face from his perch on his chest and raised his eyebrows in question but Dean's eyes were closed and his face looked pained.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Dean sighed and ran his hand soothingly up and down Henry's arm.

"Nothing's wrong, let's just sleep." Dean tilted his head and kissed Henry's temple with a strained smile.

"Dean, please. If you really want this to work you should just tell me, I'm not gonna go anywhere." Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as Henry's hand played with the few fine hairs running down Dean's abdomen.

"I just… I just don't want you to leave tomorrow, but I know it's stupid okay? I'm a hunter, I'm constantly traveling and you're in school. That's just going to be how it is." Dean grumbled and Henry let himself smile softly. That was definitely one of the more welcome problems Dean could propose, because Henry could fix that. Henry propped himself up on an elbow and entwined one of his legs between Dean's before speaking.

"Dean, we can still see each other all the time. I don't want you to worry about that okay? Wherever you are, in the whole world even, Dobby can take me there anytime. Okay?" Dean's eyes widened and a smile spread across his face as the idea seemed to process.

"That's incredible." Dean grinned and pulled Henry down for a death-defying kiss that left them both gasping for air.

The next morning they didn't have goodbye sex, more like see-you-later sex, which was much more satisfying. Dean and Henry made their way downstairs after showering and getting a little bit of packing done so Henry wouldn't be stressed later. They stopped abruptly at the bottom of the steps with matching wide eyes and open mouths witnessing Sam giving Tommy what appeared to be a very heated goodbye kiss. They pulled apart completely oblivious to their audience and turned sharply once Henry started to slow clap.

"Fuck that was hot." Dean groaned and swatted Henry playfully. Sam blushed furiously but Tommy chuckled and smiled.

"Hey Henry, uh I don't think we've met, I'm Tommy." Dean smiled menacingly and nodded but clasped the outstretched hand.

"Dean. Sammy's big brother." Dean's eyes narrowed and Tommy shifted uncomfortably while Sam rolled his eyes behind him.

"Leave him alone Dean, and don't call me Sammy." Henry laughed at the scene, it deserved to be on a reality show or something. It wasn't the first time he'd thought about how popular a reality show of his fucked up life would be, not that he'd ever want the whole world to see his whole damn life.

"Pardon my lil' brother, he doesn't know how to be polite when family and friends come together." Sam snorted and Henry shook with silent laughter.

"Oh shut up Dean, half of the time you don't even use a fucking fork. Come on Tommy, I'll walk you out."

"Aw Sammy and Tommy, that's just adorable ain't it?" Sam groaned and led Tommy outside while Henry heartily agreed.

Once the door had shut behind them both young men burst out laughing, clinging to each other to keep from falling.

"Poor Sam! He probably wants to kill us right now." Dean just kept laughing and attempted to wipe the tears forming in his eyes. "I can't believe he brought him back here! How far do you think they went? Did lil' Sammy lose his man-card? It would be kinda cosmic if you both lost it in my house." Dean caught his breath and spun to face Henry who had just seemed to realize what he'd said and was trying to slip away but Dean had a solid grip on his shoulder.

"Wait what did you just say?"

"I asked how far you think your little brother got. Do you think Sammy was a top or a bottom his first time? I'm gonna guess top, I think Tommy prefers to bottom anyway." Henry was hoping for a disturbing distraction but Dean just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Was it really that obvious? Was I… was I bad or something?" Henry smirked at Dean's blush and shook his head.

"If you recall, I was blown away. It wasn't the sex that gave you away, honestly. The sex was awesome, why do you think I kept you around at first?" Dean let himself smile a bit and Henry thought it looked a little too smug.

"Then what was it?"

"Our date or whatever that was. You didn't really seem like you'd ever gone out with a guy before. Even if you had slept with guys you would have been a little more at ease, but then once we got our clothes off you were very much in your comfort zone. That much was obvious." Dean chuckled and nodded before wrapping an arm around Henry's shoulders and dragging him to the kitchen. Henry was just relieved that Dean was satisfied with that explanation. It was pretty true but obviously wasn't the irrefutable proof Henry had gotten.

"Morning, Dobby. Have you been getting ready for our move?" The elf nodded and smiled up at them.

"Yes Sir! Dobby has already moved all of the foods except for breakfast, Sir and most of your books that Sir said he wanteds. Does Mr. Henry want to drive to the new house or does he want Dobby to take him. Dobby can put the car in the garage if Mr. Henry would like Dobby to do that now." Dean shook his head, Dobby was just such an insane creature, he could literally do anything it seemed and it was kinda scary if Dean let himself dwell on it.

"Thank you for getting everything ready Dobby, you're such a great help, I don't know what I'd do without you. I think Sam and I will drive the car down later this afternoon though, it's a nice day and only about an hours drive." Dobby nodded again and scurried off to continue packing and popping back and forth between houses. "Come on looks like breakfast is already out."

A few minutes later Sam came back inside and joined them without making eye contact causing both of them to smirk at each other and not attempt to meet Sam's eyes either. No one likes having their own game thrown back in their face, if he wants to act like a lil' bitch he's going to be treated like one.

"So where do you think you're gonna start with this hunt?" Dean grinned at that, crazy bastard was way too into sharks.

"Look her up, find out where she was buried. Hopefully it's as simple as it sounds. I'm praying most of her body is buried somewhere and not in a sharks belly or something. That might be difficult to salt and burn underwater." Sam snorted and the other two looked over at him expectantly, like 'oh so now you've got something to say?' Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast.

"Yeah, that does not sound pleasant. Okay I want you to promise me that if you ever find yourself in a no-win situation that you'll call for Dobby and have him get you out of there. I know you're not comfortable with Dobby yet, but if you die I'll find a way to bring you back to life and kill you all over again myself. Promise?" Henry's eyes narrowed and Dean avoided his stare before he grumbled a 'yes' and looked back down at his breakfast to shove a bite into his mouth.

After breakfast Dean and Henry shared a long kiss before Dean left to work and to let Sam and Henry get ready to pack and head out.

"See you later" Henry murmured and Dean smiled.

"Yep. Bye." Henry smiled and watched as Dean drove off in his impala.

Around three Henry had packed up all of his bags and let Sam pack up however many books he wanted to bring with them, a good number Dobby had already moved however. The drive was smooth and enjoyable, the wind whipping around them with the sun still high in the sky.

Henry thought about Gabriel for most of the drive. It had been two years since he'd last seen his angel and he couldn't help but feel like as perfect as life seemed right now, it would be even better if he could share it with Gabe. The archangel had said he could be gone up to four or five years but Henry kept hoping it might only be the one or two he'd also said it could take. What could possibly be going on in heaven that needed him for so long, especially since nothing had made him need to go up there for thousands of years? He felt a heavy foreboding weighing on him. He just hoped that he didn't end up dragging the Winchesters into whatever this was by letting himself get so close to them. The Winchesters may be formidable hunters but all he wanted now was to keep them safe and as far from whatever crisis the angels may be dealing with.

He was no stranger to loss and the emptiness that could dwell inside you, but right now he wanted Gabriel back more than anything. He was sure that Gabriel would love Dean even if their personalities may be too similar for them to be best friends. He would definitely need to hide Sam though; Gabe would be all over that like a fat kid on cake. Or maybe just like Gabriel on cake, or maybe Gabriel on a lollipop. At that thought Henry chuckled to himself and smiled over at Sam who smiled back at him with the wind blowing his hair in his face and peaceful calm in his eyes. He would do anything to make sure these brothers stayed that way.

**A/N:** I've gotten a few reviews asking if I am posting this story anywhere else in fear of the great purge, but the answer is no. I don't currently have another place to post but if anyone has any suggestions please let me know in a PM. As always thank you for reading and reviewing! It has basically blown my mind how many subscribers this story has gotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Yeah… I have no excuse. Real life can be one selfish bitch. This is a bit if a filler chapter to set up where I want this story to go.

**Chapter 7**

The first week of school had gone by in what felt like the blink of an eye. Sam was already a head case and pissed off at Henry for planning a housewarming/welcome back party that Friday night when they had so much work they needed to be doing. Henry rolled his eyes at Sam's unsurprising antics. Sam would always bitch and moan about Henry forcing him to have fun but would end up having a good time regardless. Damn kid needed some stress relief every now and then and of course only Sam would need some this early in the year already. Currently the only thing Henry was stressed over was whether or not he should ask Sam if he wanted to invite Tommy to come down for the night/weekend, or if Sam wanted to leave his gay ways back in San Fran.

They'd bumped into Jess a few days ago and Henry was skeptical of how random the accident was. Jess had a knowing twinkle in her eye that Henry didn't appreciate. He obviously wanted his friend to be happy, and if that was with a girl then so be it. However, now having Sam batting for his team at least a little bit, he was hoping to keep him there. It was just more fun and if Sam could be happy with a guy too why couldn't Henry make said opportunities more prominent?

He knew Sam and Tommy had been texting a bit and Sam would usually be smiling or laughing while engrossed in his phone but he had practically fallen over when Jessica had finally talked to him. Henry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and groan. Damn blonde had finally gotten up the nerve to make a move _now_? So yes, he knew it would be a bit underhanded to invite Tommy without asking Sam and knowing that Jessica would be there. His marauder side was itching to witness such an awkward and sure to be hysterical scene but he didn't want his best friend and roommate pissed at him for what would probably be a very long time. He had to live with him after all, and it would be an awful thing to do to Tommy if Sam wasn't ready to out himself here at Sanford. He knew he should just ask his stupid giant friend but he didn't want to hear an outright 'no' either, he didn't want to hear that Sam had completely rejected his bi side already.

Henry had also considered having Dean talk to Sam about it but decided that would be too awkward for both involved. Things were already a little strained between the brothers after Sam had come home much earlier than expected when a teacher had been a no show on the second day back. Sam had a hard time looking either of them in the eye for the last two days and still hadn't gone anywhere near the couch in the living room. He'd pretty much avoided the room altogether.

That train of thought had lifted Henry's spirits though, things with Dean had been going spectacularly. He'd come over four out of the six nights it had been since they left the city and that one ill-fated day trip. Unfortunately Dean's joke about too many remains still being digested by the sharks had wrung true. Dean was horrified by Henry's suggestion that he just burn all the sharks and didn't talk to Henry for the whole next day claiming he was a sadistic bastard who didn't care for innocent life. Henry had only laughed at Dean's insult thinking he was kidding (they were sharks not newborn babies or something), which just added fuel to the fire leading Dean to scream for Dobby, and then he disappeared glaring at Henry's stunned face. Luckily for Henry they still seemed to be in the honeymoon phase of their relationship and Dean had come back the next night apologizing and making it up to Henry in the most exquisitely pleasurable of ways.

"Henry!" Henry was roused from his musings by Sam's call from upstairs. He moved to stand but resigned to stay seated hearing the thumping of his friend descending. He'd have to make his way back into the living room eventually; they'd probably be living here the next two years for Merlin's sake.

"Yeah?" He called in response. Sam came into view and twitched uncomfortably seeing Henry seated on the offending sofa. Henry smirked and raised a questioning brow. If he wanted to talk he was going to have to either come further into the room or stand there like the giant pussy he was.

"Uhm, I was just wondering what time the party is tonight?" Henry narrowed his eyes; that was a stupid question. What time was every party everywhere? They never started before ten or eleven and any self-respecting person wouldn't show up till closer to midnight.

"What do you actually want to ask me?" Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did you invite Jess?" Henry stopped the growl that threatened to rise from his throat and smiled.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? Even if I didn't invite her myself we have enough mutual friends that she would show up anyway." Sam grinned but it seemed a little forced which piqued Henry's interest.

"Did you think about inviting Tommy?" Sam shoved his hands into his pockets and slumped a fraction.

"I don't know. I mean we had a couple nights together but is that really enough to bring him down here for just a party?" Henry rolled his eyes pointedly.

"Seriously Sam? Have you two not been texting since you left? It's only an hour away, you know he would love to see you however serious the two of you aren't." Sam finally inched his way into the room and unceremoniously plopped himself into the plush oversized chair across from Henry, it didn't look so oversized with Sam in it though.

"Ugh, I know. I kinda got the feeling when we were talking yesterday that he wanted to visit but was scared to ask."

"Then what's the real problem?" Henry was thrilled he didn't have to be the one to broach this subject; Sam had done the work for him.

"Don't fucking play dumb, Henry. I know you know. You think I didn't notice how unexcited you were to see Jess the other day?" Henry sighed, he was either going soft or he needed to up his game with these damn hunters around.

"I'm not going to apologize, okay? I obviously have your best interests at heart but Tommy is my friend as well and I know he likes you." Sam heaved a heavy sigh and dropped his face into his hands.

"I've been waiting for Jess to notice me for over a year, are you saying I should just throw this chance away?" Henry grimaced; he was in no way going to tell Sam what he should do no matter how much he wanted to just shout 'yes!'

"I can't read your mind Sam, I don't know how you feel about either of them truly, and I don't know how you feel about being with a guy. We haven't really talked about it." Sam looked increasing uncomfortable and then resigned seeing the look on his friend's face.

"I don't know either honestly. I know I don't have to worry about the drama of being shunned by my friends and family or anything obviously, but I also know I don't want to be labeled as gay either and have every girl think that. I definitely still like girls, but I don't know. There is just something about Tommy I guess." Sam's lips twitched into a small smile and Henry resisted the urge to whoop or do a little shoulder shimmying.

"Enough of a something to let go of Jess?" Sam's eyes narrowed and his shoulders hunched.

"I really don't know. I feel like I should get to know Jess better before I throw the opportunity away but I also don't want to string Tommy along if I'm going to give up on him later. I already feel like an asshole and Tommy and I don't really owe each other anything." There was the problem. Goody-two-shoes Sam was having a moral crisis. Standard. Well at least this wasn't a sexuality crisis; that would be more troublesome and harder to deal with.

"You're right, you don't owe either of them anything yet. Maybe it would be a good idea to spend time with Jess tonight before things get any further along with Tommy and figure out where your head's at." Sam nodded thoughtfully. Henry was not happy about his plan but knew it was what Sam needed and he was nothing if not concerned for his two favorite people's welfare. Well, theirs and Teddy's and Dobby's but that was beside the point. "Just so I have all of the facts, you and Tommy fucked right?" Henry smirked at his friend's immediate flush. He'd become fairly immune to Sam's bitch-face over the years but was pleased that Sam was still affected by Henry's, as was Dean if he was going to brag.

"Can we not talk about that please?" Henry rolled his eyes? Didn't straight guys talk about bitches an' hoes with their 'bros' even more than homos did? Probably not. Kevin was almost too open for even Henry's seriously dulled sensibilities.

"Oh come on! You know it's been killing me and I promise not to tell Dean anything; even I understand that's just wrong. You have to give me some details! This is so unfair, I've been waiting for you to figure out you like cock for years so we could finally have conversations like this!" Sam groaned but Henry could detect the amusement hidden in there too, he knew he could get Sam to break. "If you don't tell me I'll just start talking about all the things I let Dean do to me when you least expect it. Spill, Sam!" Sam made a retching sound but sunk further into his seat. Henry knew he'd won.

"Fine! God! What do you want to know?" Sam's eyes narrowed, warning Henry not to get too inappropriate. Had he even met Henry, of course he was going to be obscene.

"I've never fucked a woman, thank god, but what was the difference? Which do you like more?" Sam was slightly disturbed by how interested Henry was but knew he'd never hear the end of it unless he gave him a few details to run with and then he could refuse to talk about it ever again.

"Uhh, I guess it depends on the woman, but he was definitely tighter than anything I've ever felt before," Sam laughed the shook his head at Henry's smirk. "Sex with him was more intense you could say, it's different when both people are so strong and dominant. With a girl it's pretty obvious who's in control even before the actual sex… I don't know it's kinda nice to not worry about pushing too far too fast or coming on too strong. " Henry was grinning and Sam just wanted to run away but he could feel another question coming.

"Sooo, which do you like more?"

"I don't know, they're just different. They're both nice. I mean girls can be intense and passionate too obviously but it's still softer somehow. Tommy was kinda… I don't know, fierce." Henry couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Fierce." Henry repeated with a snap and the gayest voice he could muster. "Or fierce?" He said in a pretty accurate impression of Dean's drawl. Sam rolled his eyes and chucked a throw pillow at his face only to receive more laughter.

"I think you know Tommy isn't like that. Asshole." Henry's laugh died down and he nodded in agreement.

"I know I was just messing, but some of those uber gays are more fun than anyone else I know. I mean it takes some serious balls to be that comfortable with who you are and to just let it all out, don't you think?" Sam quirked his head and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think I'd go for that though." Henry smiled at how comfortable Sam was starting to get with all this homo talk. He'd been great over the last couple of years, never awkward with Henry and his slew of boys but it's way different when you're suddenly letting it all apply to you as well.

"Did Tommy tell you he grew up in a military academy? His father was a Thai General, how intense is that?" Sam nodded, impressed.

"I know, that's how he got all of his tattoos. They didn't really sound like happy memories though." Sam peered into his friends far away eyes as a shadow seemed to fall over his face.

"I can't imagine they were. The threat of war is the last thing a any kid needs looming over his head." Sam leaned forward searching Henry's face.

"Hey, you okay?" Henry looked up stunned before his usual smile was back in place only a second later.

"Of course, so what positions did you try?" Sam stood quickly holding his hands out in front of him.

"I think we're done here." Sam practically ran from the room shaking his head at Henry's amused laughter.

Henry's diversion didn't distract himself as well as it did Sam once he was out of the room and his own laughter died down. He rarely let his thoughts drift towards his past life. They weren't exactly pleasant memories. Then Henry chastised himself for thinking that again. There were a lot of good memories to remember too, he just couldn't separate them from the bad anymore and he hated himself for it.

Sometimes when he and Dean were alone and just talking and touching and laughing in the dark, simply enjoying each other, he would bitterly note that he and Draco never got the chance to be so carefree. So many threats were always in the background of the time they shared together. Even when they were younger before the War really began they couldn't have that openness and casual comfort he and Dean have. He knew now that part of that was only because they were so young and new to love and intimacy, they never had the opportunity to grow confidence in themselves and each other as a couple while living in secret. Since he'd met Dean his bad days had all but disappeared. He'd almost forgotten that he got like this, which just made his mood worse.

He was happy now, he had to remind himself again. Draco never got the chance to really grow into himself and to truly love openly, and he wouldn't want Henry to waste this opportunity with Dean. What had they been fighting for if it wasn't for this? They had talked about it often, after the War they would leave the wizarding world behind and finally enjoy life together. Henry hoped Draco would be proud of him even though the life he'd built was going to be shared with someone else.

An arm around his shoulders pulled him from his thoughts and closer to the warm body next to him. He closed his eyes and focused on the soothing circles on his back, deciding it wasn't worth it to be annoyed he didn't hear Sam come back in or that it was so obvious he was distressed. Sam always seemed to know when he got like this. Dean didn't know about Draco and he wanted to keep it that way. He was grateful that Sam seemed to understand that. He also never asked what was wrong, he knew. Well he didn't _know_, but he didn't ask for details for which Henry appreciated more than he could express. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and took a deep breath, letting his unfavorable thoughts rush out of him along with the air.

Henry opened his eyes and sat up a little straighter, smiling at Sam with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He sighed as the hand fell from his back, missing its comfort but glad he'd had it at all. Sam softly smiled back but the concern was still all over his face.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm fine though. Go finish studying so I don't have to hear your whiny voice bitching at me for making you take a night off in the morning." Henry forced a bigger smile and Sam sighed knowing that Henry was done acknowledging what he probably considered weakness.

"Yeah. Alright." Sam put his hands on his knees for leverage and pushed himself up off the couch he'd sunken into. "You have any work to get done?" He hardly ever saw Henry working but he always managed to get things done somehow. "I could use some company."

Henry knew Sam just didn't want to let him fall back into a funk and smiled at his best friend. He thought, not for the first time, that Sam and Hermoine would have been perfect for each other. He nodded and stood, following Sam up the stairs.

Henry was a big fan of pre-gamming, he'd learned quickly freshman year that you never showed up to a party completely sober, that was just awkward. Plus, at most college parties alcohol wasn't exactly provided. There might be beer but since most college students were under twenty-one and low on cash, providing beverages for your guests wasn't really an option. People would drink whatever cheap liquor they managed to score for themselves and their friends before going out, if there was anything available at the party it would disappear pretty quickly.

This was another reason Henry was excited for tonight. He planned on having many parties in this house and tonight was opening night. He owned a club for Merlin's sake, he knew how to throw a damn party, he'd even hired a few bartenders just to make as big an impression as possible. Sam didn't approve of course. Damn pre-law kid was always raining on his parade, he made it clear that after they were raided Henry was paying the fines for serving alcohol to underage students. As if that wasn't obvious already, but Henry also knew they wouldn't be raided. It wasn't like he could tell Sam about the wards that were always around the house though.

It was eleven and the music was on, the lights were low and the bartenders were getting acquainted with their supplies and set-up. Henry was shamelessly begging them to work shirtless but Sam had put a stop to that right away.

"Are you trying to make half of the guys showing up tonight uncomfortable?" Sam asked with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Screw them! If they have a problem with it they shouldn't be at a party of mine anyway." Sam sighed but Henry did have a point.

"I thought this was _our_ party? I invited people too you know." Henry groaned and stomped away after muttering a petulant 'fine.'

Sam watched him leave sighing heavily before turning back to the bartenders. "If you guys really want to get some tips tonight you probably _should_ take your shirts off." Then he turned and left the room. It wasn't like half of Henry's friends wouldn't be guys making out with guys all over the place anyway.

He found Henry downing a couple inches of amber liquid from the cart in the study upstairs.

"Do you really need to pre-game when there's a fully stocked bar downstairs with two half naked men waiting to serve you?" Henry turned and beamed at him in thanks but didn't say anything. "I hope you're keeping this room locked, all of your gazillion year old bottles will surely be wasted."

"I knew I should have gone to Yale. I'm sure some gentlemen there would have been able to appreciate my scotch."

"Wait you got into Yale?" Henry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he was sure Sam thought he was stupid despite them both going to the same school.

"Palo Alto was warmer." was his only reply. Sam shook his head and sighed before walking over and pouring a glass for himself. "Dean doesn't like scotch does he?" Henry shook his head smiling before pointing to a different crystal carafe.

"That bourbon is for him."

"Since when do you not like bourbon?" Sam scoffed taking a sip of his own drink.

"I do but it's the only thing on this cart he'll drink so I leave it for him." Sam smiled a little proudly that his friend was getting so domestic and smirked at Henry's blush.

"I guess that explains why it's the only one so full." Sam laughed but Henry wasn't as amused.

"Shut up, I just replaced that one because your damn brother is even more of a lush than I am." Sam snorted and chuckled but Henry had already turned toward the door hearing a few people heading up the stairs.

"Henry! How's it going, man?" A tall blonde with a buzz cut and matching scruff sauntered over with arms wide.

"Paul! Glad you could make it!" Henry gave him a brief hug before turning to the other two guys to welcome as well. "You guys remember Sam." They all nodded and smiled at each other. "Come on, let's head downstairs. What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty-seven" Sam announced looking at his watch.

"Perfect" Henry smiled. "Was there anyone else down there when you guys came up?"

"Yeah, everyone was wondering where you were." Paul laughed.

"Oops. Come on Sam, apparently we have guests."

An hour later and even Henry was shocked at how full his house had gotten. He knew he had invited dozens of people but there must have been over a hundred sloshed and sweaty college students either talking or grinding all over his house. He scanned the room for Sam and found him slipping out onto the side porch behind a head of blonde hair. He sighed but knew it was for the best, Sam needed to figure his shit out, he just wished Dean were there.

His notorious reputation preceded him and he was fending off guys more than he ever had before. He figured it was because he normally would have been paired off with someone by now and wouldn't have to worry about it but no one seemed to believe him that he was seeing someone. Or if they did they didn't think that any reason to turn them down. He danced a bit but only with girls. His rule was if he didn't want Dean to do something than he shouldn't be doing it either, and he knew he would be very unhappy if Dean was letting some guy grind all over him even if it didn't mean anything. Dean was his. Whoa wasn't that a sobering thought? They'd really only been 'official' or whatever for a little over a week but he felt strangely possessive.

He tried not to think about the fact that Dean could just as easily be grinding up on some girl somewhere but deep down he knew Dean wouldn't. He didn't think it would bother him as much that Dean wasn't only into guys. It didn't at first but now it made him a little bit paranoid. After all, he had seen the numbers after his stealthily performed sexual history spell and he felt he had reason to be nervous. Could Dean really throw all that away for the first guy he's ever slept with? Henry shook his head to clear his thoughts, he must not be drunk enough.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" Henry snorted at the remark but smiled as he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind and a scruffy face burrow into his neck to nip playfully.

"I thought you were staking out a poltergeist tonight?" He turned gradually in Dean's arms without letting any space form between them.

"All taken care of. I had to make sure none of these college boys got any ideas, didn't I?" Henry grinned and leaned up to kiss him forcefully. His hands slid up Dean's arms and wound their way around his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer. Henry moaned into Dean's mouth as deft fingers stroked his back and squeezed his bum.

"God. Why do I have a house full of people right now?" Dean chuckled, one of Henry's favorite sounds.

"I may not have gone to college but isn't it expected at these things that people should find themselves making their way upstairs?" He further enforced his point by pulling Henry closer by the hips and grinding them together. Henry let out an unsatisfied whine.

"People yes, host not so much. Can't have people fucking up my house, plus this is the first one of the year, I need to be schmoozing somewhat." Dean gave him an incredulous look.

"Shut up. You never turn down sex and I haven't seen you in like… thirty-eight hours or something. Dobby can take care of anything tomorrow and everyone I can see is seriously wasted. What the hell are you serving them anyway?" Henry looked over Dean's shoulder and surveyed the crowds.

"Um, I don't know? Whatever they ask for, I guess. I have a fully stocked bar here. Oh my god! I could open up an underground club here in Palo Alto!" Dean threw his head back and laughed briefly before puling Henry's mouth back to his.

"I think you're doing just fine already with the whole corrupting innocents thing. You don't need to make it official." Henry grumbled something but Dean just smiled and brushed their noses together. "Wanna dance, hot stuff?" Without waiting for a response Dean tugged his slightly inebriated lover into the swarm of gyrating bodies occupying the living room now devoid of its usual furnishings. Dobby must have done something about that, Dean thought.

Henry hummed contentedly into Dean's shoulder as he wound his arms around him tightly and lightly ground down on his thigh. He wanted to enjoy himself but not get so wound up he couldn't function. Dean obviously had other ideas if the possessive grip that pulled his hips as close as two bodies could be was anything to go by. The low rumble of a growl emanating from Dean's chest almost drew a groan out of Henry in turn, he brought his mouth to Dean's to smother the sound.

"Who's that guy dancing with Henry? I thought he was seeing someone…" Jess seemed concerned and Sam had to smile, he wouldn't let his friends get away with cheating either.

"Yeah, that's the guy he's seeing. Looks like he made it after all." Jess watched them kiss and hold each other while moving to the music and smiled slightly. They looked so happy together, but so intense she was almost uncomfortable. It was obvious they meant so much more to each other than the majority of the people around them seeking only creature comforts for the night.

Sam watched her watching them and felt supremely awkward. She looked kinda blissed out or jealous, nah not jealous, maybe it was longing? Like she wanted to have someone like that, and really, so did Sam. His brother was sickeningly happy, and so was Henry, usually.

"They look like they really love each other, huh?" Jess asked almost wistfully. Sam inwardly groaned.

"They only met a couple weeks ago, but yeah they do, it kinda makes me sick." She gaped at him but it was more playful than judging.

"You've been friends with Henry for years, two guys kissing cannot seriously still wig you out." She smiled and nudged him as Sam laughed lightly.

"No, it's not that at all. It's just uh, the other guy is my brother, Dean." Now she just gaped in shock.

"Well, shit. You've got some good genes, Winchester." Sam laughed nervously.

"Uh, thanks…"

"I'm assuming blondie over there is the lovely Jessica?" Dean smirked down at his lover whose lips straightened out into a firm line.

"Yes." Dean laughed at how hard that was for Henry to acknowledge.

"Does this mean Tommy didn't mean anything?" Dean wanted to laugh at how obviously upset Henry was about this whole situation but thought better of it. He wanted to get laid tonight after all.

"I don't know. Sam made it sound like he really did like Tommy, or does. He's taking some time to figure out how he feels about Jessica before figuring out what to do about Tommy, I guess." Dean now had a frown to match Henry's.

"Kinda sounds to me like he's hopin' to have his cake and eat it too, if you know what I mean." Henry ran his hands up Dean's arms and around his shoulders to twine in the hair on his nape, Dean hummed appreciatively while looking down at him.

"Yeah, but at the same time it's not like he and Tommy made any sort of commitment to each other. They've gone out a few times and had sex once. Not exactly exclusive, and he's been pining after that girl for years. As much as it pains me to admit it he owes himself a chance, even if it's just to find out she nowhere lives up to the hype he's created in his head." Dean chuckled and nodded before giving Henry a brief kiss.

"I have a feeling you're going to be pleased with the outcome of his little experiment then." Henry quirked and eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh really? How can you tell?"

"You know him, stupid kid wears his heart on his sleeve. If he was mooning over her still he would be tripping all over himself or staring like a creep-"

"Or anxiously reaching his hands out like he wanted to touch her or dance with her or make a move but was too self-conscious. You're so right, he's acting totally normal, like she's just a friend or something. That's so weird!" Dean laughed at Henry's wide-eyed staring and nudged the younger's face back towards his own so he wouldn't look crazy.

"He's been with girls here right? I haven't seen him in a while and he'd only hooked up with one chick before college and I don't know how far he got…" Henry grinned.

"You're not thinking he's a closet case? He's pretty self-aware, I feel like he woulda figured it out if he were, especially living with me." Dean raised an eyebrow. "As far as I've seen he's made-out with a few girls at parties and such but I usually cut out with someone before he did. If he was home when I got back he would always pull the 'I don't kiss and tell card.'"

"I rest my case." Henry still wasn't convinced.

"If he was only interested in guys I know he would have said something to me, he wouldn't have been lying to me for years. Besides, I practically threw myself at him our first year and he wasn't interested in the slightest!" Dean's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline while Henry whished he could disappear entirely. "I didn't mean to say that…"

"I'll bet. So, you had a thing for Sammy?" Dean didn't sound upset or accusatory but he didn't sound pleased either.

"Uhh, yeah? I don't know, he was the first guy in years that I could really talk to. I honestly see him as more of a brother now, but at the beginning there was… attraction. He's nowhere near as gorgeous as you but he's obviously not ugly, and he was there for me when I was alone in a new country, a new life. We both kind of felt that way, we have a lot in common, but I swear it's more of a fraternal bond now more than anything." Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Henry closer.

"Alright alright, I get it. And I know I'm better lookin' than sasquatch, it would have just been a cosmic injustice for him to be taller and prettier." Henry laughed and pulled his hunter down for a long drawn out kiss.

Henry was startled awake about four hours later. At six on a Saturday morning after a party everyone should be dead asleep. Henry cautiously turned in the arms of his hunter, if something woke Henry up Dean's senses should have been tingling as well… unless Henry was the only one who felt that. The wards.

It wasn't an alarm of mal intent however, so Henry was confused and frozen in place, clutching his wand under his pillow. Two seconds later Henry had slipped out of bed and into the hallway, with even a wary hunter unaware, and apparated into the living room drawing his wand on the intruder.

"Harry Potter, such measures are unnecessary and would only prove fruitless. This is an emergency, we must go immediately."

Harry had felt the thrum of the angel's grace only a few moments before and his thoughts flew straight to Gabriel.

"Where are we going, is Gabe alright?" Henry asked in a panic as he holstered his wand.

"My brother is fine, however your godson may not be very soon." Henry processed for all of a second before he exploded.

"Take us now!"

Sam and Dean made it to the bottom of the stairs just as Henry and a very well dressed blonde man vanished in a light breeze.

"Henry!" Dean shouted as he ran into the empty living room. "What the hell, Sam?"

Sam just shook his head wide eyed, he was still wrapping his head around what they'd seen and really had nothing to add.

"Nothing I know of can just snatch a person into thin air, I mean, what the fuck?" Dean just kept going. "Wait, fuck me, Dobby! We need you!" Dean rounded on the little elf as soon as he was standing between them. "What just happened to Henry?" Dobby folded in on himself struggling with what to say to appease the angry hunter.

"Mr. Henry, Sir has left." Dean straightened sharply with his hands on his hips, glaring down at the elf. Did it think this was some kinda joke? He left. Luckily just as Dean had opened his mouth to keep going, Sam jumped in.

"Dobby, what do you mean he left? How did he leave if you didn't take him?" Dean nodded in approval, that was a reasonable question.

"Another… another friend took Mr. Henry." Dobby was wringing his hands nervously, he had no idea what to tell the Hunters when he wasn't allowed to tell them about angels. He also didn't know if they knew about Teddy either and he'd spilled way too many beans with these boys already.

"Another friend? He didn't look like an elf though, Dobby." And for the first time in his life, Dobby shrugged.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thank you guys for still reviewing and sticking with this story despite my criminally inconsistent updating. Also can I just say that last night's episode of Supernatural was _so_ good. Definitely inspired me to bust a chapter out.

**Chapter 8**

"Teddy! Dromeda!" Henry was flat out running, sprinting up the drive while casting spells to quell the flames.

The angel calmly stood at the gate slowly lowering his outstretched arms, palms down, and as his hands reached his thighs the flames were finally extinguished.

Henry dashed into the blackened cottage screaming for Teddy when he finally heard the sound of a child sobbing over the snaps and cracks of the smoldering house. As he appeared in the doorway to the study he took in everything around him with discerning eyes. Two men and one woman were dueling one man quickly and powerfully. Henry didn't allow the fact that the man protecting his family was one he knew to be dead distract him at the moment. Behind this man, wearing what Henry knew to be Unspeakables robes, were Andromeda and Teddy. There they were huddled together against the rubble that was their fireplace behind a slowly waning shield charm.

Henry whipped around shouting, "get them out of here!" but the angel was already across the room reaching out with two fingers from each hand. As they vanished Henry turned on the threat, so ready, but Snape seemed to have taken advantage of the distraction and only one of the intruders was left standing. While Snape blocked a hex Henry threw everything he had into an _imperio_. Snape was left stunned clutching his stomach as Henry rushed the other man, shoving him against the wall with his wand at his throat. The man was unkempt and smelled like he hadn't bathed in far too many days but Henry smiled as he watched the glass clouded over the man's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Henry seethed between gritted teeth. The man's mouth gaped like a fish before he dumbly responded.

"It's just a job." Henry leaned back, shocked for a moment before he continued.

"A job? Who hired you? What did they want?" The man's head lolled from one side to the other, his lips making every effort to move but having no success.

"He may be succumbing to his injuries as his adrenaline must be waning." Henry turned and stared at his professor, whom he had almost forgotten was there. That voice was just so familiar, what was once the source of a throbbing headache, now washed over him like a soothing touch. "Potter? Aurors should be arriving any moment to incarcerate these attackers, may I suggest you remove your _imperio_ as they may not appreciate such a tactic?" Henry stunned the man already slumping against his fist and numbly removed his imperius while he nodded minutely.

"It's really good to see you professor." Henry gave him a small smile before he turned and walked away calling for Teddy and Andromeda again. He found them sleeping peacefully outside with a particularly bored looking angel standing over them. Henry took a relieved breath and walked over.

"I don't even know your name and I owe you so much, I can't thank you enough." The angel smirked and pulled out his cell phone before responding.

"Don't worry, it was nothing, just doing my job." Henry smiled and nodded. "And my name is Balthazar."

"Nice to meet you, so you know Gabriel then?" Balthazar rolled his eyes while they were still concentrated on his phone. He responded without looking up.

"Siblings usually tend to know each other." Henry snorted but the angel continued. "Why do you think I'm here? I'm supposed to keep and eye on you while big brother is busy upstairs." Henry's eyes widened but Balthazar didn't notice, Henry's followed the angel's finger tips down to the screen, was he playing a game?

"An angel." Balthazar looked up at the sound of a reverent voice approaching from behind Henry.

"Hello there Severus, how's resurrection treating you?" Henry turned sharply to face his old professor while Snape stood frozen in place.

"So that's how you survived then? …You didn't." Snape's eyes moved from the angel to Henry but he didn't say anything; then the angel sighed dramatically and both wizards turned to face him.

"Yes, yes, I'm surprised Gabe never told you. He said it was kind of a thank you to the guy for taking care of you before he started to."

"Mr. Potter, am I to understand that you share the company of _angels_?"

"Well you too, apparently."

"Alas I had thought I was something special, but of course my good fortune is only by association to you."

"What are you blathering on about?" Henry was beginning to be reminded why that voice had grated on him.

"He's just bitter, ignore him. What do you want me to do with this little narcoleptic pile at my feet, hmm?" Henry wasn't able to respond immediately as he was too stunned by the sound of the Potions Master chuckling. As Snape's eyes bore into his, daring him to comment, he looked down at his family.

"Umm, right. Well they obviously can't go back in there, and until we know who sent those people or why I don't really feel comfortable…" Henry sighed knowing what he needed to do but not looking forward to all the explaining required. "Yeah alright, we're going back to my house, where you found me." Henry cast a sideways glance at Severus, definitely not trusting him enough to say where he lived.

"Should I wake them up or do you want to wait until things have settled. I already healed them of the minor bruises and abrasions they had but they were otherwise fine. Speaking of, Severus please. Either heal yourself or have one of us do it but you are getting whiter by the second and I found your already pale complexion aesthetically unpleasant."

"Goddamnit, Snape!" Henry marched over with his wand out, already murmuring diagnostic charms and pain reducing spells.

"Potter, I am perfectly capable-"

"Just hold still, will you?" Snape's eyes narrowed but he remained quiet and let Henry finish his work, which he hated to admit was rather adept. "How in the bloody hell were you just standing there! Your bowels were about to fall out of your gut you psychopath!"

"Having much experience dealing with actual psychopaths I resent being called one, and honestly I hadn't noticed."

"Hadn't noticed! The front of your robe is soaked with your own blood, what is wrong with you?" Snape squared his shoulders before looking over at the smirking angel, bastard seemed to be enjoying the show.

"Should you not be attending to your godson and his grandmother. I'm sure your guest room in Palo Alto is much more comfortable than the charred garden floor."

Henry gaped while Balthazar outright laughed like it was a juicy twist in his favorite soap. He stopped abruptly as the two turned to glare at him.

"Just because the Dark Lord is dead doesn't mean my promise to your mother no longer stands." Henry was left speechless for what felt like the tenth time in the last ten minutes. So Snape had kept tabs on him to make sure he was safe? Still after all this time he was looking after him from afar. "But if I had known you had a bloody guardian angel I wouldn't have bothered." And there was the git Henry remembered.

"Right, well. Wow. I can't believe you're alive… after all this time… would you come back with us? I'd really love to uh, have a chat. If you're not busy." Henry was suddenly struck with the realization that the man he had wanted to thank and ask millions of questions to was finally standing in front of him. He'd imagined this for years but never thought it would happen. Snape was dead. Fucking angels, they just throw a wrench in everything. Henry shook his head at his musings and smiled at Snape hopefully, who also seemed to be experiencing his tenth shock of the evening.

"I'm afraid I have to report back to the department, in fact I should have been there several minutes ago. They will be looking for me any moment as it is. May I call upon you tomorrow?" Henry nodded.

"Of course, I look forward to it." Snape raised a curious eyebrow before disappearing with a pop.

Henry turned back to Balthazar and nodded, two seconds later they were in his living room with two Winchesters quickly rounding on them.

"Shhh!" Henry whispered, pointing to his sleeping relatives. Sam and Dean looked down at the slumbering forms and then back up at Henry, obviously looking for answers. Henry grimaced and turned to Balthazar, gesturing toward Teddy and Andromeda and asking, "do you mind?' while nodding at the stairs.

Balthazar gave him a stank face before pointedly looking at the brothers and then promising severe pain should Henry tell them what exactly Balthazar is with jut his beady little angel eyes.

"Sure, everyone can call me 'bitch boy' tonight." Balthazar sufferingly stooped to touch the pair and deposited them in a guest bedroom before returning to debrief Gabriel.

"Hey, so, what are you guys doing up?" Sam snorted but Dean was far from amused.

"Explain please, now." Henry winced and looked down at Dobby who was nervously wringing his ears.

"Was that a kid, Henry?" Sam cut in and Dean huffed but clearly expected a response.

"Yes, that was my godson Teddy, and his grandmother Andromeda. They were attacked in their home tonight and I don't feel comfortable having them anywhere but with me for at least a bit. I hope you don't mind, Sam." Sam slowly shook his head, as if saying 'of course it's fine' while taking everything in.

"What do you mean they were attacked, by what? And what the hell kinda thing was bitch boy?" Dean had resorted back to one hand on his hip while the other gestured wildly. If Henry wasn't so stressed he probably would have thought it was adorably dramatic of him.

"I don't know, all I could get out of one of them was that they were there on a job before the bastard passed out. And Dean, please don't worry about him, he's one of the good guys and I really don't need you to be a hunter right now." Dean's eyes narrowed as both fists settled on his hips before Sam finally spoke again.

"Are they okay? Your family?" Henry smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah, they're gonna be fine. Disoriented when they wake up but they're safe here."

"Are you gonna tell us what that guy was?" Dean's voice cut through.

"Can you please just trust me that it's not important? He asked me not to tell you and he just helped save their lives and I kinda owe the guy. It's nothing personal, you know, just respect and honor and all that crap." Henry cringed at how much he sounded like some idealistic Gryffindor. It was obvious from Dean's 'oh, bullshit' face that he didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Yeah okay, we get it." Sam nodded and turned sharp eyes on his brother who frowned and walked off into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Sam. I really appreciate-" Sam took a few steps and was suddenly only a few inches away from Henry.

"Cut the crap, Harry." Sam said with a completely undreadable face. Henry's wand instinctively flew from its place on his forearm and into his hand. "Relax, I'm not mad at you, but did you really think I wouldn't find out?" Henry stood wide-eyed and panicked. "I mean you left me with a whole library of books and at least a quarter of them referenced something about a boy who was so obviously you."

Henry finally managed to exhale the _obliviate_ that was poised on the tip of his tongue. Sam wasn't lying, so this wasn't the worst way he'd imagined Sam finding out about the Wizarding world and he let himself relax his shoulders a fraction.

"So what is it you've figured out?" Sam smirked and crossed his arms.

"You're a wizard, Harry." Henry couldn't help but burst out laughing and Sam did as well.

"Was that line honestly in some book? I didn't know I'd told anyone about that. Or maybe the author made it up and got lucky. That really happens far too often, honestly."

Sam just shook his head and stared in awe at his friend for a moment. He had really only been like 80% sure that Henry and Harry were one in the same but now it was definitely confirmed. Apparently his best friend was some kind of savior. No wonder he and Dean were practically made for each other, the two have the most massive hero complexes. People seek their equal, there's a reason Beyoncé is married to Jay-Z.

"Does Dean know?" Sam shook his head. He hadn't figured out a way to preemptively explain it to Dean yet since school had been keeping him busy lately.

"You're gonna have to tell him, you know." Henry sighed and ran a hand down his face before nodding in confirmation.

"Are you really okay with all this?" Henry asked, still very skeptical of Sam's mental state at the moment.

"I've had over a week to mull it over and plenty of books to explain it to me. This would probably be a lot easier if we could get Dean to actually read something for once."

"Oh shut the hell up. What do I need to read." Dean walked back in, still clearly unhappy but now with a bottle in his hand. Henry raised an eyebrow while Sam turned to face him nervously.

"You're not gonna like this but I really think he should read… um.. _Beneath the Scar_." At Henry's suddenly furiously indignant face he added, "maybe just the pocket guide version, it's way less detailed!"

"Pocket guide sounds good to me," Dean added after he wiped the beer off his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. Very hesitantly Sam reached into is left front pocket and pulled out a slightly bent 4x5 paperback booklet.

"You actually have that fucking rubbish in your pocket?" Henry shouted in near hysteria. Both Winchesters winced. "Where the hell did you even find that in the first place?" He was definitely still screeching as he continued. "I didn't even know such an offensive thing existed!"

Dean was looking back and forth between the two, frustrated and confused. While his baby brother was taking a moment to collect himself or something Dean broke the tense silence.

"So what's this book about then?" Sam tried to smile encouragingly at Henry but all he received was a scowl for his efforts.

"It's kind of like a biography, I don't know how accurate I guess. You'd have to ask… Henry since it's about him." Henry groaned as he knew there was no going back from this and he desperately whished it was five hours ago when life was much more pleasurable.

"I couldn't tell you either. You honestly think I've read that shite?" Dean just looked more confused than ever as he followed the conversation.

"The author is supposed to be a fellow Gryffindor, someone who fought beside you." Henry stilled as his eyes zeroed in on the book. "He's not named, it's supposed to be anonymous but it's also the most acclaimed biography I could find."

"You are so _fucking_ unbelievable. Don't you think it might have been more reasonable to walk across the hall and ask me about my life, instead of sneaking around and ordering books, which I have no idea how you did by the way, and then outing me to your brother!"

"Will someone please tell me what in the hell is going on here!" Dean demanded with an accusing finger pointed in their direction. Sam thrust the booklet into Dean's chest waiting for Dean to reach up and take it from him.

"I'm tired. We'll all talk in the morning. Dean, read that book. Night, Henry… love you." Henry rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the corner of his mouth from rising at their nightly salutation while Sam heaved himself up the stairs.

Dean took a moment to really look at the guy that was continuing to mean more and more to him and was not pleased with what he saw. Henry was extremely dirty, maybe covered in soot, and had plenty of scratches along with the most tired eyes he'd ever seen on the young man. Dean had walked over and wrapped his arms around Henry before he even realized he had moved.

"I'm glad you're okay" Dean mumbled into Henry's shoulder. Henry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to keep himself from breaking down. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Henry nodded but clung even tighter to the young hunter's body, leaving them stuck where they were.

"Thank you." Henry managed to get out and gradually released Dean from the embrace. Dean left a hand on the small of Henry's back as he smiled and maneuvered them up the stairs.

For the first time since Dean had met Henry he woke up before the small brunette. Henry liked to think he came across as a carefree college student but whenever Dean looked at him he saw the intensity, the vigilance, and the many other signs that Henry had grown up in a life full of and unpleasant storm of shit. But, that was what he loved about Henry, they could relate, he was the literal opposite of a damsel in distress… Dean chuckled to himself at that thought. Looking over at Henry imagining him in some fluffy dress tied to a railroad crossing. As much as he loved Henry in his usual state of hyper-awareness, this was nice too. Especially after the night they had.

Dean rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, releasing a long labored breath. After they had settled into Henry's massive bed around 7AM finally, Dean knew he needed a few answers or neither of them would be able to sleep. He was still reeling from the information he'd gotten and was also extremely annoyed with his brother. After hearing things from Henry it was obvious that Sam had gone about this horribly. Dean sighed again and swung his legs out of bed, still surprised that all the movement hadn't disturbed his bedmate.

Dean slowly made his way over hardwood floors in soft white socks and grey sweats before he came upon a momentarily startled Dobby in the kitchen. The elf recovered quickly before offering coffee and toast.

"Yeah, thanks Dobby, I could really use some coffee." As the coffee pot removed itself from the maker and was pouring steaming liquid into a mug at the snap of Dobby's fingers, Dean built up the courage to keep going. "Look, Dobby. I uh… I wanna apologize." The elf stopped what he was doing, prepping some kind of meat for later maybe but Dean wasn't sure, and looked up shocked.

"Mr. Dean doesn-" Dean held up a placating hand and nodded.

"I know you don't expect an apology but you really deserve one. I've been a total bitch to you, especially last night when Henry disappeared. I was kinda freakin' out." Dean laughed nervously, not sure if his apology was going well or not. He took the opportunity to reach for his coffee and cautiously took a sip. "And you still make the best coffee I've ever had. What's your secret?"

Dobby's features formed a most conspiratorial expression before he winked and whispered, "magic."

"Right." Dean nodded, forcing a smile. After last night or this morning or whatever he now knew that wasn't just a joke. "Look, uh Henry told me all about your guys' kinda magic last night so you don't need to worry about holding back in front of me and Sam anymore." The elf's eyes widened a fraction before he nodded.

"Do not worry Mr. Dean, Dobby hasn't been... but Mr. Dean should know. If Mr. Henry had been in trouble Dobby would have taken care of him. Dobby always does." Dean was almost intimidated by the intensity with which the elf spoke but smiled tightly before nodding and turning to leave the kitchen and calling out behind him.

"Thanks for the coffee!" It actually was a relief to know that the already freakishly powerful elf wasn't about to get more powerful, but it was scary as shit to think of that wrinkly creature going postal trying to defend his master or whatever. Maybe it's a little badass too, Dean conceded.

On his way down the stairs he saw that Sam was up and working in the study, of course, so now on his way back up and properly caffeinated he prepared himself for a conversation he in no way wanted to have. Hopefully Henry stayed asleep.

"Hey Sammy." Dean announced his presence while leaning against the doorway with one hand around his mug and the other fisted on his hip. Sam looked up, surprised to see Dean without Henry attached at the elbow.

"Morning, Dean." Sam set his pen down seeing the suffering expression on his brother's face. Dean sighed and plopped into an armchair across from the coffee table Sam had liberally covered with books.

"So, I asked Henry what that book was about." Sam's eyebrows lifted towards his hairline as he visibly sunk a few more inches into the sofa.

"Really? What did he say?" Dean nodded and took another sip.

"I believe his exact words were 'I've never read it, or any of them, but if I had to guess it's probably a ghastly work of fiction.'" Dean chuckled at Sam's frown.

"Is that all he said?" Dean shook his head and kept going.

"Nah. I mean, I gave him an opening by assuming it was supposed to be about him and just asked him to start from the beginning." Dean exhaled loudly before sipping his coffee again. "Man, I gotta be honest, it was tough not to lose my head. I'm almost proud." Dean gave another hollow laugh and Sam raised an eyebrow asking for explanation.

"Dean, what did he tell you?" Sam asked getting more and more excited and more frustrated with Dean's lax method in delivering the information.

"He started off telling me about how he grew up. First his parents were murdered when he was only 1 and then he was neglected and abused by the only family he had left." Sam nodded like he'd assumed as much or maybe that book had gotten some facts right, Dean didn't know. "And that was his life for eleven years, living in a closet under his aunt and uncle's stairs." Sam seemed surprised by that and Dean's interest was piqued. "What? That not what your book says?" Sam looked slightly chastised but still rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I mean, I've known for a long time that Henry had it rough but you're right, that's not exactly the story the book tells." Dean nodded.

"Yeah, he said I'm only the second person he's ever told about how things were before he got his letter." Sam nodded, having a pretty good idea who that one other person might be, and was actually somewhat impressed that Dean already got to be number two. "God, you know, it doesn't seem like it could possibly be real. It's straight out of a damn fantasy movie, ya know?" Dean set his mug on the table next to him and ran his hands from the back of his head, through his hair, and down across his face.

"Yeah, I do. When I was reading all the books on magic that Henry though he had hidden or whatever, I thought it was a joke. But, none of the other books were a joke and eventually it kinda made sense. Like all the unexplainable terrorist attacks in England a few years ago that not a single terrorist group took credit for. Then when all the creatures we've never heard of turned out to actually be magical races, all of their characteristics seemed less impossible. Then again at the same time, the idea of 'natural magic' goes against everything we've ever been taught."

Dean only grunted in agreement but Sam could tell that being able to talk this out with a like mind was exactly what his brother needed and himself as well if he was going to be honest.

"Yeah. I mean, fucking wands! When did you figure out they were 'wand wielders' or whatever?" Sam chuckled quietly before responding.

"There's another book you should read, and no it's not about Henry, just all this shit laid out in a way that's easy to understand."

"What? Wizards for Dummies?" Dean laughed at himself as Sam scoffed.

"Actually kinda. It's for non-magical parents of magical children. I don't remember the exact title, it was kinda long, but I have it in my room if you ever want to read it."

"Yeah, maybe I can share it at book club next week." Sam rolled his eyes but knew Dean would probably end up asking for it later.

"So what did Henry say about the letter? His Hogwarts letter?"

"Yeah, Hogwarts. Is that really the best name they could have come up with, I mean really?" A laugh startled them both from the doorway before Henry spoke.

"I've always thought it was a ridiculous name as well, I mean you should have heard the school songs we had to sing about it. Coming from the muggle world I just thought it was a riot but then my friend Hermoine would get all huffy and inform me that every tradition and it's meaning could be read in 'Hogwarts A History.'"

"Actually you have that one and it's a pretty cool read." Henry just gaped in Sam's direction before laughing so hard that he sunk to floor with his shoulders shaking against the wall.

"Dude?" Dean threw out, slightly concerned.

"I'm sorry, sometimes it just kills me how alike Sam and Hermoine are, were…whatever." Neither brother said anything, just waited for Henry to say something else and hoping he wasn't mad they were talking about him. "Alright, well I guess I should wake up Andromeda first and tell her where the fuck she is. I'll be back in a few." Henry sighed, stood from the floor, and made his way down the hall.

He didn't bother entering the room quietly, they wouldn't wake unless he made them, and took a moment to appreciate that they were there. He hadn't seen them in a couple of years now but it felt even longer. Teddy had certainly grown, he looked like a child now and no longer like a baby.

"_Enervate_." Andromeda blinked a few times before panic flashed across her face as her last memories came flooding back.

"Shh. Dromeda, You and Teddy are safe and unharmed. It's me, Harry." Andromeda met his eyes for a second before they were darting around looking for her grandson. "Teddy's still asleep. You're in my home in the States, I'm so sorry but yours was burnt down last night." Andromeda tore her eyes from the small sleeping form to look back at Henry, nodding sadly. "Come on, let's have some tea and we can figure out what happened, let's let Teddy sleep a while longer, yes?" Still the older woman just nodded and took the offered hand to help her out of bed.

"Well, he didn't seem pissed we were talking about him behind his back." Dean quirked an eyebrow in his brother's direction.

"I think after the stunt you pulled on him last night this is nothin'." Sam looked like he wanted to defend himself but Dean pressed on. "I'll admit at first I was pissed at the way you went about, well everything, but I really can't blame you. It's how we were taught right? Always know what you're up against before any confrontation." Sam nodded, he hadn't really thought of it that way till now but that certainly played into his motivations.

"I won't be surprised if I do end up feeling like a dick later on down the road but right now there are too many unanswered questions." His older brother sighed and inclined his head in understanding.

"Dobby is so sorry for what happened to you and young Mr. Teddy, Mrs. Tonks. Dobby is so glad that you are both alright." Andromeda smiled softly and delicately cradled the mug of tea Dobby had brought on the tray before her.

"Thank you, Dobby. I am very thankful as well that we managed to escape unscathed." With that she shot an inquisitive glance across the table to the young man she'd come to think of as family. "I'm not quite clear on how exactly that happened actually. Who was that with you, Harry? You both appeared and then a moment later I must have been asleep."

"He is a brother of a dear friend of mine, but more than that I can't say. You know those hero types, never want to get any real credit." Henry gave a small smile that Andromeda returned to keep up the pretense but she was not a woman to be brushed off so bluntly. She was a moment away from speaking her mind when the doorbell interrupted the building tension.

"Who the hell?" Sam glanced toward the stairs. Dean automatically tensed at the sudden sound of the bell, a seemingly random attack, a powerful mystery creature, and now an unexpected guest were not a comfortable combination. The brothers shared a look before heading down the stairs.

Whatever or whoever Dean was expecting to find, this was not it. Dean is a fairly imposing man himself and is confident in his capability to hold his own, but the man before him left him feeling even more intimidated than his father did.

Severus Snape gave the gaping crowd gathering in the doorway only a passing glance before settling on the young wizard with an unimpressed smirk. "Mr. Black, would this be an appropriate time to answer your call?" Henry swung the door open wider and stepped out of the way.

"Of course, please come in." The slight heel on Snape's expertly polished dress shoes practically echoed against the hardwood floors in the dead silent entryway.

"Excellent, though it's not as if I would have come back if it wasn't." Henry rolled his eyes and smiled at his old professor.

"You're looking pretty sharp, Snape. I never would have imagined you owned muggle clothes or a comb even."

"I'm sure you can imagine the necessary adaptability required in my position." Henry thought for a moment before nodding. He remembered daydreaming about Unspeakables as a first year and them somehow turning into the James Bond characters he'd remembered from movies in his childhood.

"Right. Well, Oh I'm sorry." Henry looked over nervously at Sam and Dean. "Professor Snape this is Sam and Dean Winchester, Sam, Dean, this is Severus Snape." The three nodded at each other in recognition but made no move to shake hands or even exchange a greeting. Snape just turned back to Henry expectantly. "Oh and guys, this is Andromeda." They smiled pleasantly at the older woman who inclined her head politely. "Sam lives here as well so I imagine you'll be getting to know them while you're here."

"Now, last night you asked for a 'chat' Mr. Black, I'm here and would rather not have to be for longer than necessary." Henry huffed in annoyance and started walking them all back to the table where he and 'Dromeda were having tea.

"I've been out of Hogwarts for over five years, you don't need to call me Mr. Black, it's weird enough not hearing you call me Potter." Snape settled into the high back chair and allowed his clasped hands to rest on the knee of his crossed legs.

"Then perhaps you can retire with 'Professor' Snape for not only am I no longer your professor but I too have spent the last years away from Hogwarts." Andromeda had had enough of this ridiculous dance. The life of her grandchild was threatened last night and these two did not need to be taking such obvious pleasure in their own banter.

"Severus, I cannot be more grateful for your intervention last night. It was as if you arrived only seconds after those horrible people did and I hate to imagine what could have happened otherwise." She paused to take a calming breath before powering on. "Please, who were they and what did they want with us?" Sam and Dean were watching intently, observing as the outsiders they so clearly were in this situation.

"Earlier today the two surviving attackers were interrogated under veritaserum but only confirmed what the Ministry already knew. They were hired by a man we have been watching for over a year, but until a couple of weeks ago he was being very cautious. Something must have set him off because the one thing we got out of our prisoners was that Azazel was trying to send a message." Snape's eyes widened at Henry's stunned recognition of the man's name. No one at the ministry had been able to find out anything concrete about him, it was assumed that the name was another self-chosen title much like Voldemort's.

"No. No no no no. Azazel, are you sure? Are you sure this mystery man isn't just another Riddle wanna be?" Snape's eyebrows rose in surprise and question.

"It would seem you know more about him than I do. Would you care to share with the class, Mr. Potter?" Henry was white as a sheet and Sam and Dean were starting to worry, passing not so subtle glances at one another. Henry, lost in his thoughts, completely ignored the Mr. Potter comment. Plus, the name situation was confusing enough without trying to figure out if Snape meant anything by using it now.

"From what I've read, he's supposed to be in hell. Azazel, grigori, upper level demon. What the hell is he doing mucking around with wizards?" Henry was getting worked up, a demon going after his family was far worse than he thought this was going to be. "Our magic leaves us unsuitable vessels for them anyway!" Dean had stayed silent long enough.

"Now wait a second here. Demons?" He asked sharply. Andromeda had gone back to clutching her tea and took a nervous sip, she had heard enough and was desperate to have Teddy up and in her arms. Snape was the first to respond.

"It would certainly explain the devotion received from the followers he's amassed. No doubt he owns each and every one of their souls. However, as Henry alluded it is very unusual for demons to be associating with wizards as we have avoided each other's kind for over a millennia now. Unfortunately it would seem you haven't outgrown your magnetism for the worst kinds of trouble, Mr. Potter."

"Do you have to call me Mr. Potter every time you slight me?" Snape allowed one corner of his mouth to lift in amusement.

"Alright so basically, a high level demon has been slowly gathering Wizard support, and now something recent caused him to react so strongly that he attacked two innocent people to send a message." Sam looked around the table and not seeing any forthcoming disagreement continued on. "What we don't know is who the message was meant for and why he was sending it in the first place, yes?"

"Congratulations, indeed one and one do make two." Snape replied in his most familiar dungeon drawl. Henry couldn't help but chuckle before shooting Sam an apologetic and supportive look. Snape continued to look two parts indifferent and one part amused.

"The message musta' been meant for Henry right? His only remaining family attacked by a demon that shouldn't even be in the magical kingdom in the first place."

"Dude, it's not the 'magical kingdom.' This isn't a Disney movie." Sam practically groaned.

"Yeah, okay. Wizards. Castles. Dragons. I think I can call it a fucking kingdom, Sam." Snape slowly turned to meet Henry's eyes and the 'why on earth do you know these muggles?' was written all over his face. Henry met his eyes and gave him a conspiratorial smile. He could hardly believe how nice it was to have another wizard around. He thought he was content being so far removed from the world he left behind but Snape of all people was making him a little nostalgic.

Dean didn't like the looks going on between Henry and this Snape character almost more than he disliked dealing with demons. Dean hadn't thought anything earlier cause this mysterious guy from Henry's past was an older guy but taking a closer look he didn't look half bad.

He was taller than Dean but shorter than Sam with a powerfully lean body and sharp aristocratic features all wrapped up in an exquisitely tailored suit. The disdainful obsidian eyes were the same color as the thick wave of hair perfectly cropped at his jaw line. Dean's eyes narrowed, acknowledging the potential threat. Rationally, he knew a demon out for blood was a bigger threat than some suave guy making eyes at his sorta boyfriend, but he was knew to this whole relationship thing and couldn't help feeling a little possessive. And the throaty chuckle the bastard didn't even try to hide, as if he knew exactly what Dean was thinking, only compounded Dean's paranoia.

"Potter, do calm you lover, I'm simply terrified he's about to pounce like a rabid dog and mark his territory." Snape deadpanned, making the volatile hunter audibly fume. However Henry's eyes snapped up, once again not even registering the Potter slip, despite not having been addressed as such in years, it seemed only natural now to hear it from Snape's mouth. "Merlin's sake, Potter, I've been privy to your preferences almost as long as you have. Now if you could please close your mouth." Henry did. "Honestly. How is that you think you and young Mr. Malfoy managed to stay out of dear Lucius' sights for years?"

Henry couldn't help it. His mouth fell open again and all of the sudden he was three feet over with his arms around Snape's neck and moisture threatening to pool at the corners of his eyes. Snape's body relaxed reluctantly when it appeared that Henry had no intention of making this embrace a brief one, however he did not attempt to wrap his own arms around the younger man. Eventually Henry sat back down and held Severus' eyes with a watery stare.

"Thank you. I… I don't even know where to begin. I, I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done for me all of these years." Snape looked extremely uncomfortable but Sam was taking everything in with rapt attention, so much of Henry's life was a mystery and he finally felt like maybe he was gaining some insight.

"Please begin and end right there. There is no need for such sentimentality, Potter. You know I don't do it for you." Henry couldn't help it. He laughed, that was just too ridiculous a statement.

"Right, cause there's no room for sentimentality in a promise to a lost love." Andromeda's interest was piqued once more but Dean had heard enough and grumbled something before stiffly leaving the table to disappear upstairs. Despite his boyfriend's dramatics, the withering glare he drew from Snape in response was worth the retort.

"Getting back to the dilemma at hand, the muggle actually stumbled onto some truth. It does appear the attack was meant to catch your attention, Mr. Potter. It is why I was the one to respond in the first place, before my arrival here today the Ministry was working under the assumption we had another Dark Lord on our hands and he was attempting to cripple the most obvious threat to Dark Lords past - you. Knowing now that this is demon activity, discovering the motivation behind it will be even more tedious."

"Wait." Those remaining at the table turned to look at Sam who flushed lightly at the sudden attention. "What changed in your life a couple weeks ago?" Sam asked sounding a little to excited given the circumstances. Henry just raised an eyebrow, not in a mood for a guessing game and just wanting Sam to spit out whatever he'd put together. "Dean."

"What?" Henry asked bewildered. "Why would…?" He looked over at Snape whose eyes had widened fractionally and it finally clicked. "But why? Why does Azazel care?"

"I don't know but it fits. You said demons and wizards don't mix, just like wizards and hunters I would guess. But over the time that you and I have known each other this demon has been slowly gearing up for something and when Dean unexpectedly enters the equation, it sets him off." Henry was busy processing while Snape responded.

"I'm sure you understand I mean no offence when I ask, why should a demon care that the three of you choose to associate?"

"Maybe Cause it's the demon that killed our mom." Dean met his brother's horrified eyes with his own somber ones from the doorway. "I called Dad and asked him if he'd heard of this demon." It was plenty in the way of an explanation and Sam nodded once.

"Like I said Mr. Potter, nothing quite loves you like trouble." Snape still managed a smirk despite the multiple glares thrown his way.

**A/N:** This was kind of a chatty chapter but hopefully it wasn't hard to follow. Things are moving along now so please review and let me know what you think! Your reviews are always on my mind while I write.

Also yes, I know I already resurrected Dobby but I'm too obsessed with Severus to not include him in this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry about the eternity between updates. I don't have anyone in real life or on the internet to keep me working on this story so it's completely up to the reviewers to get me motivated. When you guys tell me what you like or don't like it makes it way easier to keep going. So… don't stop! (Also here's some smut to atone for my sins.)

**Chapter 9**

"Ungh, god. Yes… it feels like we haven't done this in days." Henry arched up into the firm body grinding down into his, his arms fisting in the thin cotton covering Dean's back.

"That's cause… we haven't," Dean managed while they paused for breath. Dean was feeling desperate as he pressed his straining cock against Henry's own pulsing one with bruising force. It appeared they both we're getting worked up very quickly this morning. Henry groaned and opened his eyes at the loss of contact while Dean lifted his hips in an attempt to rid them both of their boxers. Henry smirked and reached a hand down to stop Dean and pulled his face back to his with the other.

"Wanna see a trick, Dean?" Henry smiled at the affirmative moan he felt more than heard against his cheek and then at the surprised gasp as their shirts and boxers vanished. Before Dean's brain had a chance to lose its lust filter and have a potential freak out, Henry pulled him back into a kiss and rolled them over, finally sliding their exposed erections together.

After rolling his hips a few times Henry lightly clawed his way down Dean's chest and expelled a hot breath along the length of his cock. Dean loves this part, looking down at Henry who always looks so eager, so hungry for him right before he sucks his dick into his hot mouth. The soft groan that surrounds him as Henry takes his first mouthful can be felt all through Dean's groin and deep in his gut. Instinctively, Dean's hands reached towards the thick head of hair buried between his legs. Either Henry was in really good form this morning or their recent lack of carnal activity was going to cut this short before the main event. Dean groaned in frustration and pleasure as his hips bucked involuntarily.

"Baby… gotta slow down." Henry's lashes lifted and his eyes met Dean's in understanding. "Not gonna last." Henry slowly slid his mouth back up the shaft after having paused with the head not unpleasantly resting in his throat. Dean hissed and his thighs shook all while Henry's eyes narrowed mischievously and he increased his efforts. "Fuck! Henry… please." Dean begged for him to stop or maybe to keep going, Henry didn't care, he had no intention of stopping either way. He'd been fantasizing about using this spell with Dean and he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Dean was panting and unable to keep his hips from rising and falling with each firm pump of Henry's fist and feather light brush against his entrance. Half a minute later Henry was groaning at the blunt nails digging into his shoulders and the thighs trapping him in place while he swallowed the warm fluid. He released Dean with a wet porn worthy plop and smiled at the still completely engorged shaft pointing towards his blissful hunter. He leaned forward again to lightly trail his fingertips from Dean's jugular down his chest and abdomen to stop right before he reached the still sensitive organ. Henry relished in the needy whimper Dean wouldn't have wanted to release and the way his whole body shook beneath Henry's own at such a simple touch. Finally the hunter seemed to gain some coherency and looked up at Henry with wide eyes and then down at his own dick.

"What-" Henry cut off any questions with a tried and tested method, plundering his tongue back into Dean's mouth, all talking was forgotten. Henry whispered a preparation charm between pants and moans and scrapes of teeth before lining himself up and sliding back onto Dean's cock. Dean's mouth tore from Henry's as he released a choked off groan in surprise and at the tight searing heat. He had plenty of questions but he just wasn't able to put a sentence together at the moment, and that really wasn't what he wanted to be doing anyway.

Dean took in the magnificent view before him, "Oh yeah, baby, that's it." He reached a hand forward to run up Henry's taught abdomen and firm chest to stroke his smooth exposed throat before going back and settling firmly on one of his undulating hips. His other hand traveled up Henry's thigh and lightly wrapped around his windmilling hard-on.

"D'nn…oh god. D, don't stop." Henry had begun rising until only the head of Dean's cock was left inside him before dropping back down, over and over at what Dean would have realized was a faster pace than Henry had ever been able to go before, if he were anywhere near coherent.

They were panting, heads thrown back, and bodies glistening when a silent scream and Henry's orgasm ripped through him and began to coat Dean's rippling stomach and chest as he continued to pump Henry mercilessly. However, Henry's orgasm was too much for Dean's poor dick to live through, the impossibly tight channel clenched and spasmed, milking his own orgasm out of him.

Henry slumped down onto Dean's chest to recover his breath and whispered a cleansing spell to keep all fluids from staining his sheets or leaving them sticky. He looked up at Dean, knowing he would have felt the light scrubbing sensation wash over his body. True to form, Dean looked cautious and unsure, but Henry was determined to get him completely comfortable with him and his magic.

"It was just a little cleansing charm, babe. You know how I feel about sweaty sheets." Henry smiled in reassurance.

"A charm? Couldn't you have just done that to the sheets after then?" Henry sighed and rolled off the hunter to lie beside him. He looked over to see that Dean was fondling his own still hard cock, completely mystified, and Henry couldn't help but burst out laughing. Dean looked over at Henry with an expression that was half a scowl and half fond exasperation.

"I'm sorry." Henry managed after he'd settled. "Well. It looks like you need something, huh?" Henry's hand slid between them and replaced Dean's own on the still pulsing shaft. Henry smiled at Dean's hiss.

"What did you do?" Dean didn't sound angry but he clearly wanted an honest answer.

"Just a harmless little spell. Magic is meant to be integrated into everything in a wizard's life… and some of the more ingenious creations were made for the bedroom. I used to sneak the books out of the restricted section back at school." Henry smiled shyly and Dean smirked. Henry _would_ steal restricted books on sex instead of doing homework or something.

"Okay, so then what exactly did you do to my dick then?" Dean had asked in a playful tone so Henry relaxed and shifted closer.

"Until I speak the counter-charm, you can come and come but the blood will never leave your cock." Dean's hand had found its way onto Henry's hip and was pulling him flush against him while he spoke. A second after Henry said the word 'cock' Dean's tongue was in his mouth and Henry was moaning deep in his throat and wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders.

Then Dean was a foot away again and suddenly Henry was flipped face down into the bed. He heard Dean groan in appreciation behind him as his large calloused hands ran down Henry's back and sides before palming his ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Henry jumped and gasped at the slide of Dean's cock back and forth over his hole, the head catching on the rim wonderfully.

"This is what you wanted right? You wanted to keep me hard for hours so I could use them to fuck you. Didn't you?" Dean's voice was harsh and unapologetic, almost threatening and Henry's anticipation rose several levels, forcing some kind of high-pitched affirmative sound out of him while his hands fisted in the sheets and Dean's now expert tongue dove inside him.

"Please… D. Unghh…" Dean grunted behind him and then strong hands were grasping his hips, lifting them from the bed, and a hard cock was fully seated inside him.

Dean stroked Henry's back and reveled in the startled and slightly pained moan Henry had just made and the quivering channel surrounding his dick. He continued to soothe the man below him before pulling out slowly and ramming back in as hard as he could and staying seated again. Henry released a shriek, grappling with the sheets around him, seeking any kind of purchase to keep him in place. Instinctively, Dean slid a hand up his spine and wrapped his hand firmly around the back of his neck before repeating his brutal stroke once and letting out a pleased grunt at how well his hold was keeping them attached.

"Is this what you were expecting, Henry?" Dean's voice was deep and rolling of his tongue in harsh waves. He brought himself down across Henry's back to speak directly into his ear, simultaneously grasping his left arm and pinning it against his spine roughly. "This what you needed, baby?" Another sharp snap of his hips drew a whimper from below him but he still wasn't getting a response, nor any resistance, not that he was in any kind of state to heed it. "You curse me, use your magic on me without my consent, all so I can't go soft. Clearly your desperate for a long hard fuck. " The sound of Dean's hips slapping against Henry's thighs would have probably been heard next door if there wasn't a silencing ward permanently up in every room. "Answer me." Dean was breathing through his nose loud and harsh like some wild beast mid hunt and Henry shivered, whimpering.

"...mhmm...yes, yes, yes." And really Dean was lucky he got any verbal response at all, but he seemed pleased enough with that and somehow began thrusting even harder, even more brutally.

Henry was at a complete loss of not just words but any sort of cognitive function. He really had no idea how Dean would react to the _permagorgio_ spell, but it felt like he was being punished, and he couldn't be enjoying it more.

"Nice to finally see you guys this morning. Or afternoon now I guess." Sam didn't look like he actually cared but he did glance at Teddy who was sulking into a coloring book. Teddy looked up at hearing them come in and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Deano! Harry! You're awake! What do you want to do today? Sammy says he has school but he's boring anyway…" Teddy trailed off realizing what he'd just said and glanced nervously at Sam and then Harry but Dean's burst of laughter had claimed everyone's attention. Dean recovered and swooped a giggling Teddy into his arms.

"You know I've thought the same thing about Sammy my whole life and you're the first one to agree with me." Teddy's laugh could be heard until Dean ended up in the backyard, the back door slapping shut to cut off the sound.

"Is it just me that feels like Dean being so good with Teddy is a sign the apocalypse must be coming?" Sam smiled fondly and shook his head.

"Is it really that hard to believe? Dean did raise me after all." Henry quirked an eyebrow and sat down at the table Sam was working at and summoning some tea from the kitchen.

"Neither of you have said that before." Sam's eyes lit up as the cup gently flew into Henry's hand and he took a sip. Henry chuckled; Sam was like a little kid who just found out his best friend was Santa Clause.

"Yeah well, Dean never would. The ever-faithful soldier. I don't know where all his loyalty to Dad comes from… but I don't want to get into that and Dean would be really pissed." Sam sighed and began tapping his pen against the table.

"It's fine I get it, but you guys lived with your Dad right? Why did Dean raise you?" Sam snorted.

"I mean yeah, Dad was around sometimes but he had monsters to kill, people to save. You know."

"I guess from the little Dean has mentioned I assumed you all did that together."

"Kinda, but it wasn't till I was around ten that I was even allowed to start packing the shotgun shells or cleaning unloaded weapons. Then once I was old enough to be left alone, Dean would go with Dad and I would stay in the motel or wherever. I didn't actually go on any hunts until I was fifteen. Dean started at thirteen, but he'd been training since I was still in diapers."

"So then before you could be left alone your Dad would go and Dean would stay with you?" Sam nodded and Henry smirked. "I bet he loved that." Sam laughed.

"Yep, he was so bitter. At the time I had no idea what the hell our Dad really did. They told me he was some kind of salesman but I wasn't an idiot even as a kid."

"What was Dean like then?" Sam smiled at Henry; if it were his boyfriend he'd probably be curious too, so even though he didn't really want to be talking about this he answered anyway.

"You know, at the time I was constantly mad at him but looking back I remember all the times he tried so hard and I just had to be such a little bitch about everything. I didn't get why we couldn't be normal. Why we couldn't stop moving around and live in a regular house, go to school, celebrate holidays, and have real food on the table." Sam sighed, shaking his head. "I never knew our mom, but Dean and Dad never talked about her and flipped their shit if I ever tried to. A six year old doesn't understand grief though, or even empathy." Henry stayed quiet, eagerly listening. He figured it was only fair to be getting this abridged life story when Sam had been able to read bloody books about him.

"Except for Dean. Even as a little kid he cared more than anyone should be capable of. We don't have a lot of pictures of us growing up, the only ones we have were taken whenever we were at Bobby's, but there's this one I would just stare at as I got older. It was kinda dark, and Dean was sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen. You could tell I was screaming about something but Dean was patiently bouncing me on his leg and rubbing my back looking so worried and sympathetic." Sam laughed to himself and looked back up at Henry before continuing. "Bobby caught me looking at it once and told me I had been teething. My Dad had suggested a bit of whiskey but even as a tiny kid Dean had thrown a fit and taken me away to watch over me himself." As much as Henry would love to ask question after question he could tell this wasn't the time and he wasn't going to get much more from Sam today, so he smiled at his friend to brighten the mood.

"Well, I'm starving, have you eaten?" Sam laughed lightly at the abrupt change but shook his head. "Naw, Dobby fed the three of us earlier while you and Dean were… still asleep." Henry laughed at his friend's slightly disgusted expression.

"Oh shut up, it had been almost a week!" Sam grimaced and looked back down at his books.

"If he weren't your brother you'd totally let me tell you everything right?" Henry asked mischievously.

"Everything? Yeah, no." Henry laughed his way into the kitchen.

Later that evening Andromeda was pleasantly watching her grandson laugh and smile on the lap of a man they'd both only met six days ago. It didn't even seem to faze Teddy that his godfather was in a relationship with a man, but then she figured that there was no reason it should. She certainly didn't raise him with any prejudices. She was very happy for Harry, it was obvious how much the two boys cared for each other, and she was even happier about how much Dean seemed to care for Teddy.

This whole ordeal had been a lot for the older woman to accept. She knew rationally that it wasn't the Winchester's fault for putting her life and that of her grandson at risk but part of her wanted to blame them. Harry and her family had already been through so much, and now because of Harry's association with these boys they were all being targeted again, but this time by someone even worse than Voldemort. She sighed and turned back to the television that Teddy had become obsessed with in the last few days. She had to admit that this silly underwater cartoon forced her to hold in a chuckle every now and then. The grumpy squid character was probably her favorite.

She smiled again in approval as Dean automatically tensed and his hands secured themselves around the giggling mass in his lap protectively when the doorbell rang. They watched Henry shuffle to the door, eager for their guest, and then swing the door open with a flourish.

"Severus! Come in, come in." Dean watched Henry give Severus a not so subtle 'up down' and held back a growl. Snape smiled pleasantly and slowly turned to face Dean, his smile transforming into a smirk as soon as Henry couldn't see. Dean was glad he had the kid on his lap or he might have exploded.

"Mrs. Tonks, Mr. Winchester." He nodded to each of them in turn; Teddy still hadn't taken his eyes from the television. "Lovely to see you again. Shall we?" Snape asked as he turned back to Henry.

"Shall you what?" Dean's gruff voice cut across the room. Henry's eyes whipped over to his at the agitation in his voice. Severus smirked again and answered before Henry could.

"I was merely suggesting we sit and discuss the information I have managed to gather over the last week, perhaps with some tea?" Henry smiled innocently at Dean who grunted in response.

"Of course, let's move to the study." Henry turned and led the way to the intimate downstairs library. "Oi! Sam! Get down here!"

"Sorry buddy, I'll be back in a bit." Dean placated as he moved the boy onto the couch next to him and followed behind Snape.

Sam looked back and forth between the three other people he was sitting around the small round table with. His could understand why Dean may be a little threatened by the massive history Henry and Severus had but he also thought this was going a little far considering what that history actually was, despite the several dreams _he_ may have already had about Mr. Dark and Mysterious.

"Alright, Snape, what have you got for us?" Henry decided to just dive right in, this was uncomfortable enough without false pleasantries. Snape didn't seem to mind though and took a sip of tea before beginning.

"We have managed to confirm that Azazel does indeed own the souls of his followers, not that there was much doubt. We've questioned the families of many witches and wizards who have gone missing or have been noted as loyal to him. It was a common story, before the person's disappearance their loved ones were either cured of something even magic could not salvage, came into a fortune, or some other miracle. Obvious signs of deals being made. So far we have estimated at least eighty witches and wizards have made such a deal." Henry's mouth was slightly agape at that last part.

"What could he possibly need that many people for?" Henry started to feel the anger and fear build inside him and took a calming breath. "He has his own power and must have plenty of other low-level demon's to do his bidding, why would he need magic to accomplish whatever it is?"

"Okay so here's what we've been piecing together-" Sam started.

"We?" Dean raised an eyebrow and looked over at Henry who shrugged. That made Dean even more curious and looked back to Sam.

"Samuel and I have been corresponding over this past week." Severous drawled like the two of them being pen pals was completely insignificant.

"You what?" Dean's voice rose higher than he'd admit and Henry just sighed. Of course Dean would throw a fit about something like that. It was obvious that Dean had something against Severus but he didn't really understand why. It's not like he'd had six years of classroom torture from the man to fuel his ire.

"Oh calm down." Henry rolled his eyes at Dean who narrowed his own in response. "You were saying, Sam?" Sam tore his glare away from a completely unfazed Snape and looked over at Henry before continuing.

"Yeah, so first off, our Dad is convinced that Azazel has it out for our family, I get the feeling he knows more but just isn't going to spill. Anyway-" Snape sighed and decided he was just going to cut to the chase.

"Mr. Potter, it is no secret how powerful you are, and how fiercely you protect your friends. Two wanted men making an ally such as your self is not the most advantageous to those seeking to hunt them down. Currently the Ministry's working theory is much the same as it has been from the start. Yet another psychopath is hoping to get you out of the way to accomplish whatever the evil scheme is this time." Severous said all of this like he was simply reading a list of mundane potions ingredients.

Dean followed this trying not to let his annoyance with his brother distract him. He knew his Dad was freaking out about this, and was already threatening to come see them after he finished his current hunt but Dean was trying to convince him it wasn't necessary. He was so not ready to try and get his Dad to ride the magic school bus. The guy just wasn't going to go for all this crazy shit, and they had dealt with plenty of crazy.

"So basically, close to a hundred people are now damned because this demon wants to take a crack at me and Sammy and we've dragged all of you into this? Must be fuckin' Tuesday." Dean looked towards the sounds of the TV and the occasional giggle from the living room, he really shouldn't be so flippant about the lengths this demon was willing to go.

"Actually it's Sunday I think." Henry was hoping to lighten the mood just a tad. He really didn't blame the brothers for any of this, like Dean had said, just another Tuesday. Severus sighed in annoyance and continued on.

"Yes, yes, everything everywhere is your fault. Now, I think it would be best if I spoke with your father. It is unacceptable that he should be withholding information that could be vital to protecting the lives of the entire Wizarding population, and of course its little savior." Snape sneered in Henry's direction who glared back at him furiously.

"Oh fuck off, Snape." Yeah. Real mature, Henry.

"Uhh, I don't think that's such a good idea. I really don't think you'd be able to get much out of him before he tried to kill you." Dean tried, but Snape snorted abruptly and then Sam cut in.

"Yeah, Dean may be right. He really isn't going to take the whole Wizarding World thing very well." Snape's eyes met Sam's with a piercing stare that would have had Sam half hard in other circumstances. Snape seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he smirked in silent victory.

"Do you have any idea how insignificant any attempt a muggle could make against me would be?" Sam visibly swallowed and Henry inwardly groaned at the uncomfortable shifting of weight from Dean's side of the table. He shot Severus a look that was very clearly a cease and desist order.

"How insignificant?" Henry audibly groaned this time and let his head fall against the table. Leave it to Sam to have a fucking fangirl moment. Stupid Sam always had to know everything. Not to mention whatever was obviously going on between Sam and Severus across the table was pissing him off, and he was pissed off that it was pissing him off in the first place.

"One of hell's most powerful demons has recruited the help of how many witches and wizards to end the threat of just your friend here."

"Wait yeah, Henry asked earlier but why does he need so many people? You say demon mojo and magic don't mix or something so I guess he's trying to fight magic with magic- I still don't get the army." Henry quietly whimpered into the table while Snape looked half amused and half disgusted.

"Mr. Potter, how long has it been since you've had a proper duel?" Henry's head whipped up from the table and met Snape's dark eyes with wide green ones.

"Absolutely not! Don't you think you've freaked them out enough already? Besides Dobby would be livid at the state we'd leave the house in." Snape narrowed his eyes confrontationally.

"Scared you'll lose, oh chosen one?" Dean smirked at the obvious challenge and willed away inappropriate thoughts caused by Henry's responding growl.

"You're going to regret this, old man." Snape honest to god laughed and Henry was thrown off for a second.

"I hope for your sake, Potter that you've finally learned to close your mind." Snape sneered and Henry's fist balled at his sides. "But I think we both know that's never going to happen."

Sam and Dean were beyond trying to figure out exactly what the two wizards were talking about but they were excited nonetheless. So far it was obvious that some kind of showdown was about to happen and how could that not be fun?

"I think you'll find that I have managed to grow up a bit in eight years Severus. Let's make this official and use the training room shall we?" Snape nodded once in response and took a step back from Henry. They'd somehow managed to get only several inches apart amidst all the angry eyes being thrown back and forth.

Dean looked to Sam and mouthed 'training room?' but Sam only shrugged, he had no idea. Henry coughed and also took a step back from the imposing form of Severus Snape and caught the exchange between the brothers.

"Err… it's downstairs. Did I never mention that?" Henry tried to laugh but it sounded horribly fake even to himself.

"You probably would have had to mention there was a downstairs first." Sam snarked and Snape snorted before gesturing for Henry to get going. Neither brother said anything, just followed a sheepish looking Henry to a door at the other end of the kitchen that they hadn't even noticed before. "What the hell?" Sam asked, they'd only been living there a few weeks but he'd like to think he would have noticed a door behind the breakfast table.

"Muggle repelling charm." Snape smiled in approval as he explained. Henry didn't dare turn around to face whatever looks he may be getting and led the way downstairs.

Whatever Dean was expecting to find when they got down there, this definitely wasn't it. Or maybe it was exactly it and he was only now realizing it. The beautiful modern craftsman that was the main two floors of the house was nowhere to be seen at the end of the stone steps. It looked like a well-kept dungeon if he was going to be honest, except without all the whips and chains. In front of the stairs there was a main walkway with open arches along both sides that ended in a small rounded seating area with overflowing bookshelves illuminated by a glowing fire. There didn't seem to be any power anywhere, there were torches lining the walls and candles melted over tables.

The entire right side to the walkway was a large stone room otherwise empty but for the long catwalk positioned in the middle with a bench running along its length. However what was to the left of the arches had him more freaked out than he'd been all week, or since hearing about magic and all this nonsense. It looked like some kind of mad scientist's lab or what fairytales told of witches and their potions. There were fucking cauldrons bubbling and shelves and shelves of things Dean had no desire to know even existed. Dean was torn from his horrified inspection by the sudden movement in front of him. Severus had rounded on Henry with his hands on his face and his thumbs pulling his eyes wider for inspection. By Henry's indignant squawk he figured this wasn't part of the battle royal that they were supposed to be having.

"If you haven't been bitten why the hell are you brewing Wolfsbane, Potter?" Severus took another quick sniff and raised an eyebrow "And brewing it incorrectly? Although I must say that isn't a surprise." Henry snorted and swatted Snape's hands away.

"It's not incorrect, you arse. I'm experimenting. Well, Dobby helps too." Henry shrugged.

"Experimenting? I'm afraid I must inform you as the master brewer and creator of the Wolfsbane potion that there is nothing to improve upon." Snape smirked and Henry rolled his yes.

"Yeah, maybe not for the magical strain of lycanthropy." Snape's eyes widened in understanding, and maybe a little excitement as well, before narrowing in judgment again.

"I know your potions grades never rose above dismal but even you must have learned somewhere that such complex potions require a reaction with an individual's magical core to have an affect." Henry resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Oh shove off, Snape. You may be the best potions master in Britain or whatever else you're claiming these days but I have a mastery of my own. I'm not a total idiot, you know. It would seem that my past underwhelming performance might have been the result of poor teaching methods, a bloody war going on, or maybe my professor was just a greasy git!" Henry finished off, growing more and more agitated.

"You truly expect me to believe you are a potions master now, Mr. Potter? I'm more inclined to believe this is all the work of your house elf. You do know he worked with me while in the Malfoy's employ?" Henry's eyes flashed. Snape was trying to wind him up now, he was sure. Clearly Snape was itching for a good fight.

"Yes, he'd told me. He actually learned a lot and has been very helpful due to your training. Now, can we get on with this because suddenly I can't wait hex you."

Sam was watching raptly, eager for more tidbits of their world to slip into the conversation. Contrarily, Dean had his arms crossed over his chest and was sick to death of all this shit he didn't understand. Half the time it was like they were speaking another language he felt so clueless. He knew he'd be grilling Henry later and the apologetic look his boyfriend threw him said he knew it too.

Dean resisted the urge to scoot a little closer to Sam on the bench. They had been assured that the bench was shielded from the duel, whatever that means. Still he couldn't help but be nervous. Magic, no matter what kind, still totally irked him. Sure this morning had been absolutely incredible and insane but he was still uncomfortable that stuff like that was even possible. And then Dean was ripped from his thoughts by that snarky bastard's voice.

"Last chance Potter, you know this is probably going to hurt." Henry rolled his eyes and made some sort of 'get on with it' gesture. "Any rules then?" Snape smirked.

"Alright fine. Let's say no unforgivables shall we?" Snape made a disgusted noise and sneered across the floor, lip curling derisively.

"Oh honestly, Potter. Unforgivables? I do hope you manage to come up with something a little less dull. Good lord, I hope you don't tell people that _I_ trained you." Henry just groaned and looked over at Sam and Dean who seemed more than a little lost, he let out a small laugh against his will. Dean's eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth between the two wizards about to throw down; things were lookin' a little too tense.

"Uh, guys? Should we be worried?" Dean winced at how squeaky he may or may not have just sounded and then passionately wished he were allowed to have his gun on him in the house. What was he supposed to do if Snapeface decided to show his true colors and kill them all with his freaking magic stick?

"Alright alright, how about no permanent damage?" Henry placated and Snape only snorted before Henry raised an eyebrow imploringly.

"So much for not being dull, then." Snape mumbled just loud enough to be coherent.

"Oh shut up, Snape. We both know you'd never hurt me." Henry gave him his most innocent and charming smile before swiftly moving into dueling position.

Dean wasn't sure if he was expecting them to be flinging frogs or boils or whatever at each other, maybe some slime spewing out of their sticks. What actually ended up happening was probably one of the coolest and most terrifying visuals he'd had the pleasure of viewing. Then there was Sam who looked like he might be having an orgasm in his seat. Dean slid a couple inches away but couldn't really blame the guy.

One second they were bickering at each other and the next they were silently focused and lights and sparks and rubble were everywhere with Henry and Snape ducking and rolling and pointing their wands. He also now understood why the bench was protected, most of the basement looked like it had been hit by an earthquake, even parts of the stone ground were cracked and singed or somehow on fire. Every few seconds one of them would shout something Dean was pretty sure was Latin, but most of whatever they were doing didn't seem to need words.

Henry could not remember the last time he felt such a thrill fighting and casting, running and dodging. For years it was survival and there's not much fun in that really. Henry could already tell there was no way he would win this duel. He wasn't upset about it though, he knew going in that Snape far outmatched him but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity to get a few good licks in regardless. Plus, both of them were incredibly stubborn, no one would be forfeiting which would make for an interesting battle. Then just like that it was over. Henry had thrown himself through the air to avoid a curse and got hit with three more in quick succession. Only being able to block two out of three he fell to the floor with an awful crunch followed by his own semi-hysterical laughter.

A worried chorus of "Henry!" rang from the stands before two large men dropped to his side. Before they had a chance to panic he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Severus! That was brilliant! Tell me we can do that again sometime." Snape smirked down at the crumpled young man on the floor. He clearly had a dislocated shoulder at least two or three broken bones and five times as many lacerations, but there he lay, with a beautifully wide smile on his face. The blatant display of such a magnificent pain tolerance was starting to make Severus feel a little warm. He decided to focus on the other two horrified faces looking up at him to relieve the pressure building in his trousers. Once completely collected he smiled tightly and nodded before moving to heal his simpler injuries, skin growing back together in only a few seconds. The two brothers were gaping and Severus was honestly embarrassed for them, especially Sam, but Dean was already an irredeemable idiot. Severus turned to look at the older Winchester expressionlessly, he was still mouthing off pointless shite.

"Pop his shoulder back in would you? Watch his left wrist and hip, they're both broken." Henry smiled encouragingly at Dean who growled, much to Henry and Snape's amusement, and then glared as hard as he possibly good at Severus.

"Uhm actually…" Henry watched Snape get up to most likely search his stores for some bone knitting potions and decided this was just too fucking awkward and for no reason. He was having fun less than a minute ago. He summoned the potion he needed himself and smirked at Snape's arched eyebrow after he knocked it back. "Okay now just give me a few minutes for my bones to mend and then you can pop it back in. If that's alright with you, Sev?" Henry smiled up at the dark figure and burst out laughing when he simply rolled his eyes and waved his wand to repair Henry's clothes and clean off all the blood, sweat, and dust. Henry was a little in shock he wasn't punished for the nickname.

"How the hell are you just laughing right now? You literally have multiple crushed bones… I mean that was by far the most insane thing I've probably ever seen, but you right now, is about to take the cake." Sam was kneeling next to his left side, across from Dean, with his arms crossed and waiting expectantly as if Henry were about to give him all the answers to the universe. Dean was scowling and Henry didn't really know what to do with that.

"Oh come on, you've had broken bones before I'm sure. Really I'm fine, my brain hardly even registers pain anymore, honestly." Sam just gawped at him and sputtered a little unattractively so maybe that wasn't what he was hoping to hear.

"Mmm yes, the only benefit to receiving one's fair share of the cruciatous. I'd say you're lucky you didn't go mad but then I'm not quite sure that's exactly true." Snape mumbled just loudly enough for them to hear while perusing the shelves. Snape must have also reset the stage after the duel because the basement had been completely set to rights again.

"Oh stuff it, Severus. Someone help me up." The four large arms closest to him shot out immediately and he was gingerly pulled to his feet. Dean, feeling a little bitter and childish, took the liberty of popping his shoulder back in without warning. However to his dismay, the only reaction this garnered from Henry was a smile and grateful, "thanks!"

"This is just unbelievable, I mean I read the books but I didn't really believe everything your kinda magic could do. It's just… how did we not know about this?" Sam had turned to look at his brother, still shaking his head in disbelief. "That crazy ass fight, the fucking healing. The healing!" Sam continued before anyone could figure out how to respond. "It's absolutely incredible!" Finally a loud laug bubbled out of Henry's chest.

"Oh Sam," he huffed out between breaths, "I fucking love you, man." Then Sam found his arms full of wizard and held on tight, cause really he loved Henry too. Whether he thought of him as a brother or maybe even a brother-in-law or whatever, he was definitely family.

"Alright, alright we get it. Everybody loves everybody… well…" Dean glanced over at Snape who had one eyebrow raised, daring him to continue. "Can we please just get the fuck out of here?" Henry finally released Sam then and slid back down to the floor, schooling his features to conceal any sign of hurt Dean may be able to see. He wasn't quick enough to hide from Sam however, and he sent his brother a reproving glare over Henry's head. Dean just rolled his eyes and led the way back to the stairs.

Dean was the first back in the kitchen and he just kept walking until he was outside on the front lawn, alternating between pacing and staring at the sky with his hands on his hips. Sam and Henry watched for a minute or two from the living room window before Henry had to say something.

"He just needs time right?" Sam winced and wrapped an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, you know how we were raised. It's hard to change everything you believe in overnight." Sam didn't think Henry was actually going to cry but he looked pretty damn distraught. "Hey, he wouldn't still be here if he didn't want to change though. Okay?" Finally his friend looked up with a watery smile, tearing his gaze away from the tormented form on the grass.

"I need a drink. Snape!" Sam snorted and shook his head. Normally he would discourage drinking away your problems but Henry had also just gone through a ridiculous fight and maybe a drink really was in order. "Where did that bastard get off to?" As Henry made his way back down into the basement to collect Snape, Sam took the opportunity to slip outside.

"Not now, Sam." Dean didn't even turn to look at him, but really who elses shadow could that be?

"Tough, Dean. Whatever it is you don't want to talk about, I promise I will totally get it. I might have even thought it myself, but making divots in my lawn isn't going to help anyone. Especially yourself once Dobby finds you." Sam chuckled hoping to lighten the mood, but then his brother swung around panicked and it would seem the desired effect might have been lost.

"That's just it! Dobby! Snape! How the hell are you just so fucking calm about all of this, you just take all this sci-fi/fantasy shit in-stride and I feel like I should be just as cool about it but I can't. I just can't." Sam resisted the urge to pull his brother into a massive hug because that might have been the longest speech he'd ever heard Dean make about his feelings. Still, a hug would only upset him even more.

"Dean, you don't have to be cool about it. You are completely welcome to freak the fuck out because you're right, all of this is crazy. It's more insane than anything we've dealt with or even heard of before and honestly it scares me. Look at everything they can do, and to think there's a whole race of people just as powerful as them…" Sam trailed off unsure where he was going with this when he was supposed to be comforting his brother.

"Then why are you all hugs and smiles and fangirling all over the damn place! You don't look scared to me, Sammy." Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm scared Dean. I'm scared of all that unknown power out there, of the fact that apparently Dad and Bobby don't know everything, and of Demons taking control of them to get back at us, but I'm not afraid of Henry. He's my best friend and maybe it's because I've known him longer than you have, or have read a bit more, but I can't be scared of him and his magic is a part of him, he was born with it. So I trust it, and him." Dean was staring down at his shuffling feet, refusing to make eye contact. "Are you not even a little impressed? I mean you've heard his story, and now you've seen how incredible he is first hand. If Dad's right and some demon is after our family then I am just so fucking glad that we have a guy like Henry on our side."

"Jesus, maybe I should just go, you two will be very happy together."

"Oh grow the fuck up Dean, I'm not pining for your boyfriend! If I had wanted him like that I could have been with him a long time ago so don't even start with this bullshit."

"What's up with that anyway? You have a guy like Henry, totally available to you, but you don't go for guys until fuckin' what's his name, until Tommy comes around?" Dean had looked up and his eyes were blazing, boring into Sam's. Clearly this had been bugging him for a while.

"Has this seriously been bothering you? You're mad because I never hooked up with your boyfriend?"

"I just don't get it, so yeah it's been bothering me. Maybe just as much as all this magic shit, because you two are really fucking close and when two good looking people are perfect for each other then usually something happens. Especially when they live together!"

"Look Dean." Sam sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't know what to tell you, yeah Henry made it very obvious he was into me for a while and then if not that at least available, but I knew he didn't mean it." Dean's head snapped back up again.

"What?" Dean responded a little louder than he'd meant to.

"This is all like, really personal but if you need to hear it I'll tell you." Dean nodded slowly and Sam exhaled, glancing back at the house to make sure they didn't have an audience. "When I met Henry he was this super smart, foreign, rich, and good looking guy, not to mention older too. I mean this guy was my roommate. I had just left you and Dad and really wanted to do well on my own. But, I was pretty fucking intimidated. For a long time Henry was this guy who had everything going for him, charming as hell, confident, he managed to get anything he wanted. Then, he wanted me and I was, I was terrified, man." Sam sighed and laughed lightly, his brother completely entranced.

"First of all I was sure I was straight so there was that, but I was also a freshmen in college so it wasn't like I was totally against experimenting or whatever either. But I just couldn't let that happen. Not with him. See, underneath all of that charm and snark he was just so broken. He didn't have real relationships with anyone, didn't really seem to care much about anyone, except me. It was all just too much pressure, to be the one guy this practically perfect specimen really wanted, how was I supposed to live up to that?" Sam buried his face in his hands and groaned, but he needed to finish. "Look there's also some stuff that's really only Henry's place to tell but I'll explain what I can. I just, I knew he was looking to fill a hole, ya know? I was the first guy he felt he could relate to, and vice versa too I guess, but he didn't need another lover, he needed a friend. We both did, and that's all we'll ever be."

Dean looked like he wanted to smile but couldn't seem to get the muscles in his face to start working properly again. "Dean, I've never seen him this way before, the way he is with you, he never looked at me the way he looks at you. He and I never happened because we aren't perfect for each other, and I never felt good enough for him, hell I still don't, but if there's anyone out there could be good enough for my big brother…" Sam huffed out a laugh as all breath was expelled from his body in one massive Winchester hug.

It only lasted a couple seconds but that fact that they hugged at all made Sam want to start bouncing in place. "I keep forgetting that on top of all this magic stuff you're in a brand new relationship, which is something completely foreign to you in the first place." Sam dodged a swat from his brother and kept going. "Just trust your gut okay, and if you can, trust Henry." Sam smiled down at his big brother who was kicking at his shadow and nodding slowly.

"Yeah yeah, thanks Samantha." Sam was about to retaliate when Dean whipped his head around to face the road. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, don't you hear that!" Sam gaped like a fish until he heard it right before he saw it.

John Winchester's black beast of a truck was slamming to a stop right in front of his house. His father's eyes caught his through the passenger window and he had never felt like such a guilty little child. He heard the car door slam as if in a trance and then all the sudden their father was walking towards them looking exactly the same as when Sam had left him.

"Hello, boys."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** You have the lovely reviewers, especially _Phantom of the Tech Booth,_ to thank for me getting this chapter out. It's reviews like that that make a person want to keep writing, making thoughtful comments or criticisms is infinitely appreciated.

**Chapter 10**

Dean was almost to the point of hopelessness. He really should have expected this; he was allowing himself to become far too easily distracted. He needed to be ahead of this situation every step of the way. Right now, not only were Sam and his family being hunted, but now Henry and his family as well. And what had he been doing since he'd found all this out? Not enough, that's for sure. Another surety was that his Dad would definitely rip him a new one for it, as well as being so goddamn easy to find completely unaware, and in the middle of a damn hissy fit on the front yard no less. Dean had his pride, but more than anything he wanted to bury his head in the stupid fucking perfectly manicured and magically sustained grass beneath his feet.

"Hello, boys." John was smiling like he hadn't a care in the world and nothing could make him happier than seeing his two boys in that moment. Sam was torn between being too stunned to move, let alone make a sound, and wanting to throw all his weight behind a fist in his father's face. He unconsciously settled for opening and closing his mouth like a defective goldfish.

"Dad." Dean finally spoke up once the silence was beginning to get even more uncomfortable than the present situation. "It's good to see you…" John nodded in agreement, his smile still present. "Sammy's almost grown into his paws, huh? Damn sasquatch." A laugh rumbled out of their father's chest and Sam was jarred from his state.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam finally met his dad's eyes and couldn't help but smile a little at the surprising fondness he found there. "Hey, Dad." The next second his father's arms were wrapped around him and his own eyes were clenched shut to deny any moisture the chance to give itself away.

"It's good too see you, boy. It's been too long." Dean may or may not have been holding back a manic grin.

"Yeah." Dean glanced around behind him looking for a sign of the wizards. He really didn't have any kind of expectations on how this confrontation was going to pan out, but the display Henry and Severus had just given did make him a little more concerned for his father than he would like. Henry was leaning against the doorjamb with a stupid little smile on his face and wet eyes that Dean could see from thirty feet away and couldn't resist smiling back.

"Come on, guys, let's go inside." John and Sam's embrace had ended and they were back to standing somewhat awkwardly and trying not to just stare at each other when Dean turned back around. They nodded eagerly.

"Nice place, Sammy. How'd you score this?" Sam shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't really even come to terms with accepting charity on his own and wasn't thrilled about announcing this to his Dad either.

"It's my friend's place, actually. We were roommates in the dorms both freshman and sophomore years." There, that was a perfectly decent answer.

"This Henry then? They guy you were telling me about, Dean?" Sam's eyes flicked to his brother's in question but the slight shake of Dean's head made it clear their father was only referring to their demon problem and nothing personal in Dean's life. John had to have noticed the communication but respectfully didn't say anything, apparently he was trying to get back into Sam's good graces. Damn straight, Sam thought.

"Yep, uh Dad, this is Henry." Dean got out as they reached the door were Henry was waiting, and was pleased to see his Dad extend his hand. "Henry this is our Dad, John."

"Mr. Winchester, such an honor to finally meet you, Sir. I've heard so much about you." Dean smirked at the ridiculous polite host Henry was being, freaking English people.

"Hello, Henry. John is fine." John might have been a little impressed that Henry's handshake was just as firm as his own and in a package practically half the size.

"Alright then, John. Please come inside, your visit is certainly a surprise but I must say not entirely unexpected. I'm sure we will all appreciate having you here." Dean and Sam shared a look before trailing in after the other two and mutually rolling their eyes.

Dean audibly groaned when he saw Snape sitting in the living room drinking his damn tea. He'd mistakenly assumed the guy had tucked tail and run when John showed up, but then again the guy had just made a big show about how not worried he was so…balls. Sure woulda been nice to at least settle in for maybe five seconds before shit hit the fan though.

Teddy got up from his spot on the couch and ran to his grandmother's side, glaring at the person he didn't recognize. Dean smiled fondly, kid had some sense, but he didn't want him to be scared either, so he quickly walked over and picked him up, settling him on his hip.

"Dad, this is Teddy, Henry's godson." Teddy tucked his head into Dean's neck and gave John a skeptical glare from his one visible eye. Henry walked over to join them and let a hand rest on Teddy's back.

"You have a Dad?" He asked, only loud enough for Dean and Henry to hear him.

"Yep, that's me and Sammy's Dad, his name is John. Do you want to meet him?" Dean felt the shake of his little head against his neck and held back a chuckle before turning to Andromeda who was just barely rising from her chair. "Mrs. Tonks, this is our Dad, John Winchester. Dad, this is Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tonks, that's an adorable boy you've got there." She smiled pleasantly and met his hand in greeting.

"You as well, and thank you, Mr. Winchester. He somehow manages to get everyone wrapped around his finger." She winked at Dean who absolutely didn't blush at all, but Sam definitely did snort.

"Yes, I can see that." He let out a soft amused chuckle and Henry could hear exactly where Dean got his from. "But then again I've never met a kid that didn't take an instant liking to Dean, or vise versa, and please, call me John." She smiled demurely in agreement. After that all eyes shifted to the only other person in the room, who was looking completely unaffected by all the introductions going on.

"John, this is Severus Snape, a professor of mine from back in Scotland, he now holds a minor position in the government and has been our liaison over there." Dean snorted and received a set of matching glares from both Henry and Sam.

"Huh." Both John and Severus were appraising the other slowly, neither having extended a hand. "So are you like an Auror or something then?" While the three boys hadn't yet caught up, Severus didn't miss a beat, scoffing at the ridiculous notion.

"Hardly." John raised an eyebrow seeking further explanation but Severus raised his own in response. The term 'unspeakable' was fairly self-explanatory. "Your children are under the impression you were ignorant to our reality but it is a relief that that isn't the case. Coordinating our efforts and consolidating intelligence will be less tedious than anticipated."

"Wait, Dad-" Sam started but John cut him off, ignoring the stunned and quite possible furious faces of his sons.

"Would you boys give me and Mr. Snape here a minute, please?" But of course, Sam was never one to be denied answers.

"No! What the hell, Dad! You can't just show-"

"Sam, please." Both Sam and Dean who was about two seconds away from protesting himself turned to look at Henry with equally stunned faces. He seemed to sense the betrayal they felt and gave them each calculated looks before grabbing each of their sleeves and nodding towards the stairs. "I really think we should give them a minute. Feel free to use the study if you need more privacy."

Henry ignored Snape's smirk and the brothers' scowls before using almost all of his strength to drag them up the stairs after Teddy was set back down and returned to his cartoons. As soon as the door to the upstairs library closed behind them Henry was bombarded with furious whispers all coming together in one breathy shout. He groaned and walked to fireplace while muttering a spell to force them silent. Might not have been the best way to be earning Dean's trust at the moment but he wanted to explain before Snape and John had a chance to start talking.

"If you two will calm the fuck down for two fucking seconds. This fireplace is connected to the one in the study below us. I can open it up and if we are silent, we can hear everything they are saying. Now I don't know about you two but I sure as hell would like to know what your father has to say to Severus that he doesn't want us to know, especially after his roundabout little announcement that he bloody well knows about wizards!"

Henry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, appreciating that his two towering companions seemed to be doing the same. "Now nod if you're not about to fly of the handle and I can remove your silencing charms so we can eavesdrop before we miss all the good stuff." They both nodded, still with heat in their eyes but Henry could handle that.

Henry opened the floo connection so the sound could travel through and levitated the couch right in front of it so they could all sit and listen comfortably. No reason to batter their knees on the stone hearth in his opinion.

"-yes, thank you, Dobby." Severus was apparently receiving a beverage from the house elf and all three boys on the couch lifted an eyebrow. John Winchester wasn't being eased into anything by the sound of it.

"Would you be liking anything, Mr. Winchester, Sir?" The three of them waited with baited breath.

"No thanks, I'm alright… actually, do you think Henry would mind if I helped myself to a bit of that whiskey over there?" Henry was very fond of his drink carts.

"Of course, of course, Dobby can get it for you."

"No, no, that's alright. I can, uh, manage. Thank you… Dobby."

"That will be all Dobby, you may go." Severus must have picked up that John wasn't entirely comfortable with the elf. There was a heavy sigh followed by the tinkling of crystal as John perused the selection. "Mr. Winchester, I must say meeting you now explains the very faint magical essence I noted in your youngest. It's just a bit stronger in you. I'm I correct in assuming you have a magical heritage that seems to have burnt out over the generations?" Three mouths dropped open but no one could quite speak.

"Yup. My mother was a squib, and her paternal grandparents were squibs too. I don't think there's been a full-blown witch or wizard less than four generations back. As far as I know, my kids and me don't have any kind of magical ability… but Sam. I'm not really sure what it is about Sam." There was another deep sigh and the drop of an ice cube.

"Yes, I know what you mean, there is something else I can't quite place, it's almost as if there is the potential for something but I don't think it's Wizarding magic, exactly, at least that's what I've discerned from the diagnostics I've discretely performed."

"I do know one thing. This demon, Azazel, the night he killed my wife, Mary, she was trying to protect Sam. He was interested in him for something, I know our magical bloodline is just a fraction more potent in Sam than in Dean, but I don't know if that's what appealed him to the demon or why he's still after Sam now."

"What has you convinced he's still interested Sam, assuming that was what he was interested twenty years ago." Henry could hear the skepticism in Snape's voice but he was too enraptured to give that a second thought. All three of them were completely stunned and listening silently.

"I've been tracking this demon for twenty years, learned his patterns, all the signs. I've found at least six other kids whose mother's all died the same way my Mary did and all on the child's six month birthday. From the few low level demons I've managed to interrogate, Azazel's planning something, looking for the strongest kid to lead some kinda demon army. I'm worried that's Sam's magical predisposition may put him ahead of the curve so to speak."

"I would think the opposite, demon compulsion and wizarding magic are like polar magnets. They cannot exist within the same host at the same time."

"Yeah that sounds great and I hope it's true but from what I've managed to gather from a few other demons is that he isn't planning on using Sam as a vessel like that, he already altered him physically, back when he was a baby. And seeing how he's grown up perfectly healthy, clashing mojo doesn't seem to have been a problem. Not to mention they fact that the demon has brought wizarding folk into this. As far as I can tell, the other kids I've found don't have his attention like Sam does."

"Assuming for now these demon sources are somehow reliable, why is it that you've never told your children about this? Or even just about their magical heritage? It is not as if they are unaware of the supernatural, you've raised them to be hunters, and in a way completely rebelling against their origins and your own."

"I don't really think that's any of your business. I'm here to help you guys get all your wizarding people out from under Azazel's thumb and put that son of a bitch down, not discuss my parenting methods."

"Yes, fair enough, but you may want to come up with something to tell your sons. I doubt they will accept that answer."

"Look, I don't want them to know all of the details, I've been protecting them from the truth of this for a long time, they don't need this hangin' over their heads. We take care of Azazel and it's a moot point anyway." Snape snorted.

"And when they start asking why this demon is so hell bent on seeking out your family?"

"Let me deal with that when we get there."

"I'm afraid you're going to have a lot to answer for, Mr. Winchester. Your sons are not going to appreciate all of this subterfuge in the slightest, but I thank you for your candor. I must be getting back to the Ministry for a debriefing. It was a pleasure," Snape couldn't have sounded less sincere or more devious, "and I'm glad I won't be here to witness your swift destruction, as it is currently barreling down the stairs. This is a magical home, Mr. Winchester, you should know that nothing is truly private, especially to the owners."

By that point Sam, Dean, and Henry weren't still sitting vigil at the fireplace but swiftly descending on the study, much like Severus assumed. He passed them on the way out, not daring to meet a single pair of Winchester eyes but Henry sent a grave glance his direction that Severus instinctively returned. He may be superficially glib about the upcoming confrontation, but the information John had shared was grave indeed. Quickly he made his way to the back porch and apparated away with a familiar crack.

Henry really had no idea how he should be responding to this situation, it was much like one he's all too familiar with, but usually he's the one who's been kept in the dark about his own life from the people he should be able to trust most. He was so completely outraged he didn't even know what to do with himself, it felt like his magic was pushing against his skin from the inside, begging for an outlet. With John Winchester so close and having committed such an egregious sin against his own sons, he was making himself an easy target. The only thing that let John keep all of his limbs was the sight of his friends. They looked much like Henry assumed he must, stunned and horrified, but with the added hurt of betrayal written plainly across their features. A feeling Henry remembers all too well.

Sam's face was pained like the whole thing was one big pinched nerve while his arms hung lose at his sides, fists warring between clenched fury and slack hopelessness. Hopelessness, that seemed to be what Dean resigned himself to. It was like all the faith he had been harboring for his father, despite a lifetime of Sam's contrary opinion, was evaporating the longer all four of them stood staring at one another in the study without a word being spoken. He started out furious but has apparently processed all the ramifications of these secrets and more than anything he doesn't want them to tear his family even further apart. Henry ached to reach out and assure Dean that he wouldn't let that happen, but he didn't want to be the first person to break the silence, and somehow he managed to remember that his father didn't know about them. But really, who the hell knows what John Winchester knows, guy's fucking chalk full of surprises.

Infuriatingly, John looked more defiant than ashamed or even apologetic. He had his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed, daring them to challenge him, if anything he just looked pissed that he was in this situation at all. Henry supposed that at least made sense given he spent the last twenty years avoiding exactly this.

Unsurprisingly, Sam was the first to break the stalemate, and Henry was only a little surprised with the point he decided to start with.

"Were you raised knowing about magic then?" He didn't even sound angry, maybe a bit tense.

"Did Mom know?" Dean followed up with quickly. John sighed and looked between the two of them before gesturing for them to sit down. He looked over at Henry with a raised eyebrow that possibly suggested 'this is a family discussion, get the fuck out' but this was Henry's home and he did possess a modicum of respect. Dean responded to the gesture first.

"Henry stays." It was low and firm, offering no room for argument and Sam nodded in solidarity. John just sighed again and didn't press it. Apparently the guy knew when to pick his battles.

"Yeah, I knew about it. My Dad had bailed before my mom told me, but it comes from her side anyway. There wasn't much for her to tell, she could barely use her magic, it really only worked if she was super worked up over something and even then it was light stuff. She didn't have a wand or anything." Henry nodded in understanding; after all he had a magical education and knew what squibs were capable of. John glared lightly, like he'd accepted that Henry was going to sit there but he hadn't agreed to him being a part of the conversation. Henry glared right back. John huffed almost in amusement. "And no, your mother didn't know. There really was no need, I don't have any magic and neither do either of you."

"But their children or children's children could still turn out to be full wizards, it doesn't matter how many generations go on without one, magical children are born to full blooded muggles all the time. The fact that it's in your blood, even minutely, only ups your chances." Henry couldn't help but speak and honestly he didn't give a fuck about what John found comfortable right now. Plus the rebellious smirk he could see creep over Sam's face made it more than worth John's stink eye.

"Look boys, you can yell at me over my decision, that as a single parent I had every right to make, and we could argue until we're all blue in the face but the truth is we got bigger problems right now. What's done is done." Henry could practically hear Sam's eyes rolling even over his indignant scoff.

"You don't see anything wrong with this do you? You're unbelievable, you _actually_ don't think you've done anything wrong." Dean groaned and roughly ran a hand over his face while Sam paused for a breath, but it said something for how upset he was as well that he didn't even try to stop his brother. "Putting aside for a moment the whole 'demon altered my fucking body somehow when I was a baby and I'm the reason mom is dead' you denied us our heritage, our culture. In fact you turned it against us and taught us to think everything supernatural needed a bullet in the chest. I just… I can't even… this is just so fucked up I don't even know where to start."

"Well you seem to be on a roll already." Dean's head snapped up and gave their father an outraged glare that finally seemed to have an affect on the oldest Winchester. Apparently Dean, for all he was trying to stay out of this for now, didn't appreciate how lightly his father was treating all of this. Not to mention giving Sam shit was beyond unacceptable at this point.

"I'm sorry. What I was trying to get across earlier was that I already know all the arguments you could be making right now, and I can fully understand why you're upset, but now is not the time."

"Are you saying you have a lead then? Cause unless you've got some information for us or somewhere we can be headed then what the fuck else should we be doing right now." Dean sounded all too eager to be on the road hunting down this demon.

"I found something that can kill it."

"Kill a demon? Like dead and not just sent back to hell?" Dean lit up like it was goddamn Christmas morning and John's self-satisfied mug proved that it was a shared sentiment.

"Well what is it? Do you have it?" Dean asked.

"It's a colt made by _the_ Samuel Colt, it can kill anything and everything." Henry snorted before he could stop himself. A gun. Seriously?

"Are you kidding? You're gonna kill a demon with a gun?" Apparently Sam was on the same page.

"Yeah, but another hunter has it, Elkins over in Colorado, I'm supposed to be there in a few days."

"And then what? You're just gonna hop on over to England and hunt him down? He has almost a hundred witches and wizards watching his back over there, not to mention lesser demons." Sam was getting frustrated, he was reminded all to easily why he and his father never really saw eye to eye.

"You've got the resident wizard, so I'm here. We've got the 'what' now we just need the 'how', and I'll admit I can't get this done on my own. Now, who's got ideas?"

"Well… the Ministry is technically responsible for these kinds of things over there, and Professor Snape or Mr. Snape is who you should be coordinating this with." Henry knew he would be getting involved if it became necessary. Sam is probably the most important person in his life and Dean is quickly leveling up. As much as he absolutely does not want to go back to England and get caught up in another war, there is no way his conscience would allow him not to. On his bad days he wishes he'd let the sorting hat put him in Slytherin. Certainly would have made things with Draco a bit easier, but that's completely irrelevant.

"Your government? You want us to work with the government?" John spoke with the driest, most dead-pan tone but no, that wasn't a joke.

"It's not like here, it's a government for supernatural people and creatures, obviously they are aware of situations like this, well sort of. I don't think demons are all too common anymore." Henry sounded more exhausted than anything.

"Right… but Snape said he wasn't an Auror or whatever."

"I guess you could compare him more to a 'covert agent' of sorts, he's been a spy for over twenty years, so not exactly just a cop. Without him there's no way the wizarding world in Europe would still exist, if anyone can help take care of Azazel it's him." Dean had angled towards Henry was watching him almost suspiciously.

"I thought you were the hero of the last war, Sammy's read like a dozen biographies about you by now. Why do we need Snape's help?" John's eyes widened fractionally while both brown rose in question as well. Sam, to his credit, gave his brother an un-amused glare.

"Look, those books are ridiculous and I've already told you my side of the story, Dean. Most of the time I had lots of help and the others I was just really fucking lucky. Besides it's not like I went seeking out danger, well not exactly, it was quite literally thrust upon me by some stupid prophecy!" Sam gently splayed a massive paw over his shoulder to calm him down while Dean flushed sheepishly.

"I know. I know, I'm sorry okay. There's just something about that Snape guy that doesn't sit right with me." Henry scowled in his direction, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I wouldn't be here today a dozen times over if it weren't for him so if that doesn't sit right with you then you can just bugger off!" Dean seemed surprised by the reprimand, he hadn't been Snape's biggest fan all week and Henry hadn't said anything. Once again it was like the wizard was a freaking mind reader cause he just kept going, also Dean sitting there in silent defiance probably wasn't helping his case either. "I have indulged your petty animosity towards him till now because I thought it was just misplaced jealousy that you would get over soon but I've had enough. He is twice our age and was in love with my mother for Merlin's sake! Not to mention he is a hardened war veteran who deserves your respect and will probably be saving all our lives more than we can count in the near future so if you could just stow your crap that would be absolutely lovely!" Henry panted, catching his breath, and letting his brain catch up with everything he just said as well. Dean was bright red and avoiding his father's eyes. Fuck. Thankfully John seemed to decide all of that never happened.

"Alright well Snape just left to debrief the Ministry. Is he going to come back?" John was looking Henry in the eye and Henry would be damned if he shirked away now.

"I'm sure he will, he doesn't like to admit it but when I'm in danger he's very thorough." Henry chanced a glance at Dean who had moved passed the initial shock and embarrassment and was now in the confident defiant stage. He had his head held high with his arms crossed and his eyes firm and steady, daring his father to disapprove.

"And you don't want to get involved? Is that what I'm getting from all this?" John's tone was blatantly condescending, like he was trying to make Henry out to be some sort of coward. Sam looked ready to pounce on that but Henry needed to stand up for himself or John would only be more assured of his conclusions.

"No. That's not at all what I'm saying. I was telling you that the most capable person in this situation simply isn't me, however if I'm needed I'll be there. Both of your sons are very important to me, not to mention the lives of dozens of witches and wizards I have already spent six years of my life trying to protect. If you're looking to paint someone a coward, Mr. Winchester, I'm afraid you're in the wrong house. I wouldn't be surprised if my house elf has faced down greater dangers than even you have seen so don't begin to presume you know anything about my life." John looked torn between murderous and impressed but Henry didn't want to hear anything else he might have to say. He stood abruptly and looked down at the gruff man who had sprawled himself over Henry's couch. "If you'd like to stay for the night you are welcome to, you're basically family after all. Dobby will set you up in one of the guest rooms if you call for him. Goodnight, John." Henry let a hand run across Dean's shoulders on his way out and left the Winchesters to themselves.

Dean thought that maybe he should be a little pissed off or more freaked out at basically being outed to his Dad, but his memory wasn't that short. He was still all too aware that their father had kept the fact that they could have been born freaking wizards from them for over twenty years, as well as the horrifying detail that a demon had altered his baby brother in some unknown way to lead a fucking demon army! Yeah. So if his Dad wanted to have a freak out that he was dating a guy he could damn well shove his complaints up his own ass. That thought may have made Dean snort to himself and then both his brother and father's attention shifted to him. He recovered with a raised brow and a shrug before speaking casually.

"I can't believe he offered to let you stay here after all that, supposedly calling a Gryfindor out on their honor is just asking to get yourself bitch slapped." Sam snorted in agreement. "So, please feel free to get a motel somewhere." Dean gave his Dad a blatantly fake smile, John just smirked.

"He did say we're basically family… whatever the hell that means." John looked pointedly at Dean but Sam was the first to respond.

"He was talking about me. He and I have lived together since we started here and other than Teddy and Andromeda out there, who live in France, I'm the only family he's got." John nodded like he knew that part already.

"Did you know he was a wizard the whole time?" Sam shook his head and John nodded again, expecting that answer.

"He didn't know I come from hunters either until recently. It's been a crazy couple weeks, especially finding out I'm a demon's number one choice to lead hell's army. That's really just the icing on the cake, Dad. I had a right to know, we both did." John sighed and pressed his palms into his eyes before running thick fingers through even thicker hair for a moment.

"Maybe you're right, who the hell knows. But I'm also your father and I did the best I could, trying to protect you boys. It's not like I've known about this your whole life. It's only been since you left and Dean's gone his own way that I've really been able to start pressing demons and finding out more about yellow-eyes. You left us, Sam. You wanted nothin' to do with hunting, you made that perfectly clear. I thought I could take care of him before it became an issue, but if it did I woulda told you. Tell me, Sam, what good would it have done if I called you up and made you worry your ass off over here all by your self. Would you have dropped out of school, come hunting this thing down with us again? Huh?" Dean wasn't saying anything and Sam was trying not be annoyed by that. Dean had always tried to stay out of things between him and their Dad, not wanting to pick a side. Sam could understand and respect that, but didn't Dean feel just as betrayed right now?

"I don't know what I would have done, but it still would have been my call to make." John sighed loudly again and gave a placating nod.

"Well I guess we'll never know then and I'm here now… so I guess I'll go find a room. I think I saw a motel a few miles away. Can you give me a call when Snape stops by?" John was looking at Dean now, waiting for an affirmative.

"No, Dad, it's fine. Dean was kidding, this is a huge house and even if it weren't Dobby could magic a room into existence if we needed an extra. Just stay and then when Snape shows up in the morning you'll already be here." Dean was glaring at his brother. This house was one of the only places he's ever felt comfortable and he did not want his Dad to ruin that, especially when he could do with a stiff drink right about now, and maybe a good fuck as well.

"I don't want him freaking Teddy out, he's been through enough lately and he didn't seem to take to Dad that well." Dean was proud of coming up with that on the spot, plus now that he'd said it, it was true anyway.

"I've been driving for two days I'll just hit the sack and won't even leave my room until Snape gets here. Deal?" Dean narrowed his eyes and nodded once.

"And we'll know if you leave you room so don't get nosy." John snorted and shook his head, half in fond amusement and half in exasperation.

"Jesus, Dean." Sam laughed but didn't argue. "Hey, Dobby?" Sam called.

"Yes, Mr. Sam, Sir?" Dobby gave Sam a blinding smile and Dean had to look away. Everyone always liked Sam best and now even little creepy elf creatures picked favorites, not that Dean was jealous. Dean clomped out of the room after his Dad smirked at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Dean peaked in the living room and found Teddy curled up in Henry's lap, still watching Cartoon Network and smiled. His Dad may be in the house but he was through trying to prove anything to that guy and his current two favorite people were waiting for him on the world's comfiest couch. He walked right over and plastered himself to Henry's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling four skinny legs across his own, and providing both their owners with a kiss to the temple. Teddy was unfazed, eyes still glued to the television, but Henry hummed contentedly and turned for a brief chaste kiss before resting his head along Dean's arm.

It has been a constant worry for Andromeda, as each year she grows older and more frail, that Harry won't be enough for Teddy but in this moment she has never felt more relieved.

Contrarily, Henry was silently struggling. Curled up with Dean and Teddy he wanted to feel nothing but content, however the only thing on his mind was Gabriel. Gabriel had said something big was going on and he was needed upstairs, as well as explicitly instructing him to steer clear of hunters. Was his best friend being primed to lead hell's army big news? Probably. Henry was beginning to feel desperate. He didn't know who to turn to, the Winchesters, however brave and impressive, were essentially just muggles. Sure they always seem to make it out alive but this was bigger than anything they'd faced before and it was infinitely frustrating to know that if Gabriel were here he could just flap right over to Azazel and smite him with a smack to the forehead. Well, Azazel's probably using some angel warding sigils if he's smart but Gabriel is also impossibly sneaky.

He also knew the longer he waited to tell the Winchesters about the angels the more upset and betrayed they would be once they knew. It truly isn't his secret to tell and when an angel makes you promise you bloody well keep it. Plus, Gabe made him pinky promise and breaking one of those might just destroy the fabric of the universe or something. He reminded himself that Severus knew of the angels and would be able to account for them in his plans without outing them and Henry had faith that Gabriel would return to him before things got truly serious. Not that dozens of witches and wizards essentially being held hostage wasn't serious but he also knew this was only the beginning. Henry reflexively pulled Teddy tighter against his body and angled them further into Dean's warmth.

**A/N:** Also, just throwin' this out there. If you're interested, I've got this story up on AO3 and in the middle of that Ch. 6 there's a floor plan for Henry's SF house and a floor plan for the Palo Alto House at the end of Ch. 7.


End file.
